Daughter of Fire and Tiger: Moonrise
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: The six journeying cats are on their way back home after fulfilling their quest to Sun-drown place, learning of the destruction that might be taking place they are eager to return to the forest. but their way through the mountains are steep with secrets, and the forest is in turmoil, will they return in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The second book in my 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' series! Wow, I am feeling awesome right now! Already in my second series and on the second book! Wow! Never thought I'd get this far in life but here I am! XD and I'm loving it! Well, onto the chapter I suppose! (Also totally left out Reedwhisker and Whitepaw in my first allegiance! Sorry…Reedwhisker is supposed to be listed as a warrior in the warriors universe before even Brambleclaw was, but it kind of went crazy and a lot of things in the warriors universe so Reedwhisker in mine is a semi-young warrior! XD)**

 **And omg, Twigpaw's warrior name is (SPOILER) Twigbranch!**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Allegiance**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **Firestar-pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Deputy** **Graystripe- long-haired gray tom**

 **Medicine cats** **Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat.**

 **Mothwing-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Warriors**

 **Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Spiderpaw.**

 **Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom.**

 **Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Cloudtail-long-haired white tom.**

 **Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw.**

 **Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

 **Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches.**

 **Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes.**

 **Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes.**

 **Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Sootfur-lighter gray tom with amber eyes.**

 **Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.**

 **Spottedfeather-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Apprentices**

 **Spiderpaw-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.**

 **Shrewpaw-small dark brown tom with amber eyes.**

 **Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Queens**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen.**

 **Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes.**

 **Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat.**

 **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan.**

 **Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat.**

 **Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.**

 **Deputy** **Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws.**

 **Medicine cat** **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Oakfur-small brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Smokepaw.**

 **Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Cedarheart-dark gray tom.**

 **Rowanclaw-ginger tom.**

 **Apprentice, Talonpaw.**

 **Hawkfrost-broad-shouldered dark brown tom.**

 **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Runningnose-small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat.**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Tallstar-elderly black and white tom with a very long tail.**

 **Deputy** **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw-dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes.**

 **Medicine cat** **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Onewhisker-brown tabby tom.**

 **Webfoot-** **-** **dark gray tabby tom.**

 **Tornear-tabby tom.**

 **Gorsepelt-ginger-and-white tabby tom.**

 **Queens**

 **Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat. (caretaker of Breezekit-black tom with amber eyes.)**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.**

 **Deputy** **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Medicine cat** **Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom.**

 **Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat.**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom.**

 **Heavystep-thickset tabby tom.**

 **Feathertail-light gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes.**

 **Reedwhisker-black tom.**

 **Queens**

 **Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.**

 **Loudbelly-dark brown tom.**

 **Cats outside Clans.**

 **Barley-black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest.**

 **Ravenpaw-sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley.**

 **Princess-light brown tabby with distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet.**

 **Purdy-elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Stormfur opened his eyes, blinking away sleep, and struggled to remember where he was. Instead of his nest of reeds in the RiverClan camp, he was lying curled in dry, crunchy bracken. Above his head was the earth roof of a cave, crisscrossed with tangled roots. He could hear a rhythmic roaring sound faintly in the distance. At first it puzzled him; then he remembered how close they were to the sun-drown water, washing endlessly onto the edge of the land. He flinched as a vision burst into his mind, of how he and Spottedfeather had struggled in the water for their lives; he spat, still tasting the salty tang at the back of his throat. At home in RiverClan he was used to water-his was the only Clan that could swim comfortably in the river that ran through the forest-but not this surging, salty, pushing-and-pulling water, to strong even for a RiverClan cat to swim in safely.

Other memories came rushing back. StarClan had sent cats from each of the four Clans on a long, dangerous journey, to hear what Midnight had to tell them. They had fought their way across unknown country, through Twoleg nests, facing attacks from dogs and rats, to make the last incredible discovery; that Midnight was a badger.

Stormfur felt ice creeping along his limbs as he recalled Midnight's dreadful message. Twolegs were destroying the forest to make a new Thunderpath. All the Clans would have to leave, and it was the task of StarClan's chosen cats to warn them and lead them to a new home.

Stormfur sat up and looked around the cave. Faint light filtered down the tunnel that led out onto the clifftop, along with a gentle current of fresh air that carried the scent of salt water. Midnight the badger was nowhere to be seen. Close beside Stormfur, his sister, Feathertail, was sleeping, her tail curled over her nose. To his frustration, Hawkfrost had curled up beside her, his broad head laying on top of one of his huge paws. His frustrations melted away as he realized that Tawnypelt, the fierce ShadowClan warrior, was just behind him; Stormfur was relieved to see that Tawnypelt was resting quietly, as if the rat bite she had suffered in the Twolegplace was troubling her less. Midnight's store of herbs had yielded something to soothe the infection and help her sleep. So Stormfur let the sleeping arrangement between Feathertail and Hawkfrost go, Feathertail had decided to sleep near Tawnypelt after all. Hawkfrost is concerned for his sisters, so it would be obvious that he would stay close to Tawnypelt, who was injured.

Nearest the cave entrance, Tawnypelt's sister, Spottedfeather, was stretched out on one side. Her claws flexing in her sleep, as they occasionally twitched. Pressed up beside her was Crowpaw, the WindClan apprentices dark gray pelt blending into the fronds of bracken, and the shadow that Spottedfeather casted over him.

Stormfur shook his head, wondering how someone as kindhearted as the quiet ThunderClan she-cat, could stand being around the rude and insufferable WindClan apprentice who argues with everything just to be difficult. But Stormfur hoped that Spottedfeather didn't get hurt by the end of their journey, he could recall, vaguely, a time when the scent of sweet-milk filled the air and warm, wiggling bodies swarmed around him. At that time, him and Spottedfeather were as close as kin. And he held some loyalty towards his adopted sister, and her adopted family, if only in feeling sympathetic.

Stormfur knew that he ought to rouse his companions so that they could begin their long journey back to the forest. Yet he was strangely reluctant. _Let them sleep a little longer,_ he thought. _We'll need all our strength for what lies ahead._

Shaking scraps of bracken from his pelt, he picked his way across the sandy floor of the cave and out through the tunnel. A stiff breeze ruffled his fur as he emerged onto the springy grass. He was dry at last, after his near-drowning the night before, and sleep had refreshed him. He stood gazing around him; just ahead was the edge of the cliff and beyond it lay an endless stretch of shimmering water, reflecting the pale light of dawn.

Stormfur opened his jaws to drink in the air and catch the scent of prey. Instead his senses were flooded by a strong reek of badger. He caught sight of Midnight sitting on the highest point of the cliff, her small, bright eyes fixed on the fading stars. In the sky behind her, on the far side of the moorland, a strip of creamy light showed where the sun would rise. Stormfur padded over, dipping his head respectfully before sitting beside her.

"Good morning, gray warrior," Midnight's voice rumbled in welcome. "Sleep you have enough?"

"Yes. Thanks, Midnight," Stormfur still found it strange to be exchanging friendly greetings with her, when badgers had always been deadly enemies of the warrior Clans.

Yet Midnight was no ordinary badger. She seemed closer to StarClan than any warrior, except perhaps the medicine cats; she had traveled far and somehow had found the wisdom to foretell the future.

Stormfur gave her a sidelong glance, to see her eyes still fixed on the remaining stars in the dawn sky. "Can you really read signs there from StarClan?" he asked curiously, half hoping that her terrible predictions from the night before would vanish in the light of morning.

"Much is to be read everywhere," the badger replied. "In stars, in running water, in flash of light on waves. Whole world speaks, if ears are open to listen."

"I must be deaf, then," Stormfur meowed. "The future seems dark to me."

"Not so, gray warrior," rasped Midnight. "See." She pointed with her snout across the sun-drown water to where a single warrior of StarClan still shone brightly just above the horizon. "StarClan has seen our meeting. Pleased they are, and help they will give in dark days coming."

Stormfur gazed up at the brilliant point of light and let out a faint sigh. He was no medicine cat, accustomed to sharing tongues with their warrior ancestors. His task was to offer his strength and skill in service to his Clan-and now, it seemed, of all the forest cats. Midnight had made it clear that each and every Clan would be destroyed if they could not ignore the ancient boundaries and work together for once.

"Midnight, when we go home-"

His question was never finished. A meow of greeting startled him, Stormfur turned in surprise to see Spottedfeather blinking in the morning sun, her dark amber eyes glinting with small specks of gold. The wind flattening her long ginger fur back, rippling along her sides and making her chest fur fluff-up wildly.

"Sorry to have surprised you," Spottedfeather said meekly, her ears twitching in embarrassment. "But you wouldn't happen to know where we can find some prey around here, do you?" 

"Budge up, and let the rest of us out." Crowpaw's irritable voice sounded behind her. "Then we might be able to tell you."

Spottedfeather was quick to comply, flashing the WindClan apprentice an apologetic look as he emerged. The WindClan apprentice simply rolled his eyes as he moved over to join her. Feathertail followed them out. His sister stretched with pleasure in the sunlight. Stormfur got up and bounded over the rough moorland grass so he could touch noses with his sister. He had not been one of StarClan's original chosen cats, but he had insisted on coming on the journey to protect Feathertail. WIth their mother dead and their father living in a different Clan, the two cats were much closer than ordinary siblings.

Midnight lumbered after him and nodded a greeting to the cats. 

"Tawnypelt's much better this morning," Feathertail reported. "She says her shoulder hardly hurts at all." To Midnight she added, "That burdock root you gave her really helped."

"Root is good," the badger rumbled. "Now injured warrior travel well."

As she spoke, Tawnypelt herself appeared from the tunnel; Stormfur was relieved to see that she looked stronger after her long sleep and was scarcely limping at all.

Following Tawnypelt, her brother, Hawkfrost, pushed his way out of the tunnel and stood blinking in the growing light. "The sun's nearly up," he meowed. "It's time we were on our way."

"Shouldn't we try to find something to eat first?" Spottedfeather suggested, shuffling uncomfortably on her paws as if she wanted to disappear into the ground. "To get our strength going."

Stormfur had to agree with her. Hunger clawed at his own belly, and he knew that without food they would not be able to face the long and exhausting journey back to the forest. Yet he shared Hawkfrost's urgency; how would they feel if they delayed too long, and then discovered cats had died because of it?

A thoughtful look had set on Hawkfrost's face. Looking to take in her suggestion. Stormfur had to admire how Hawkfrost was so thoughtful with others, especially his sisters. "Don't worry, Spottedfeather. We'll pick up some prey as we go. And once we get back to the woods where we made camp, we'll have a proper hunt."

"Alright," Spottedfeather meowed.

"Hawkfrost's got a point," Tawnypelt added. "Who knows what's happening at home? There's no time to waste."

A murmur of agreement rose from the other cats. Even Crowpaw, who usually loved to challenge every decisions Hawkfrost makes, had nothing to say. With a slight shock, Stormfur realized that their long journey, and the threat to all the Clans, had changed them from a group of squabbling rivals into a unified force with a single purpose, to save their Clanmates and the warrior code that had protected them for so long. A warm feeling of belonging swept over Stormfur. His loyalty toward RiverClan was complicated-knowing how their half-Clan heritage made other warriors suspicious of him and Feathertail-but here he knew he had found friends who judge him without thinking about Clan differences all the time.

Hawkfrost paced forward until he stood in front of Midnight. "The thanks of all the Clans go with you," he mewed.

Midnight grunted. "Time is not yet for farewell. I come with you as far as woods, make sure you know right path."

Without waiting for the cats to agree or thank her, she lumbered off across the moor. Ahead of her, the sky had become too bright to look at as the sun began to edge it's way above the horizon. Stormfur blinked gratefully at the yellow light. The setting sun had guided them on their journey to find the sun-drown place; now the rising sun would guide them home.

The four chosen cats-along with Stormfur and Hawkfrost, who had come with Tawnypelt and Spottedfeather in refusal to see them go off on their own-had set out from the forest blindingly following a half-understood prophecy from StarClan. Now that they had discovered what the prophecy meant, it was easier to decide what to do next, but at the same time it was terrifying to know just how much danger their Clan were in.

"I believe that's our signal to follow." Hawkfrost said, swishing his bushy tail around in a gesture for them to get moving.

The Clan cats followed him slowly, the brown tom looked deep in thought, as if he were imagining all the difficulties they would have to face on their way back to the forest. On either side of him was Tawnypelt and Feathertail, Tawnypelt seemed refreshed from her night's rest, and even though she was still limping, her eyes showed nothing but determination to make the long journey home. Feathertail trotted with her tail up, clearly enjoying the bright morning as she flanked his shoulder. Spottedfeather stumbled after, her fur shining in long, glossy ginger rippling streams as it blew in the light breeze. While Crowpaw loped along beside her, keeping his ears pricked and his muscles tense, as if he were already anticipating trouble.

Stormfur, bringing up the rear, breathed a swift prayer to StarClan. _Guide our paws, and bring us all safely home._

As the sun climbed higher, the sky became a deep, clear blue, dotted with fluffy scraps of cloud. The weather was warm and kind for so late in leaf-fall. A breeze swept over the grass, and Stormfur's mouth watered as he caught the scent of rabbit. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a white tail bobbing as the rabbit vanished over the crest of a gentle slope.

Instantly Crowpaw darted after it.

"Crowpaw!" Spottedfeather exclaimed in surprise, watching with the rest of them as the WindClan apprentice disappeared after the rabbit.

"Does he ever stay put? Or better yet, _listen_ to what someone tells him?" Hawkfrost asked, sounding sarcastic. Hawkfrost's feud and mutual dislike with Crowpaw was obvious to everyone in the group.

"He'll come back, Hawkfrost," Spottedfeather defended. "WindClan cats feel at home on the moor, and Crowpaw _is_ the fastest cat out of our group."

Hawkfrost's only reply was a scoff and a shake of his massive head.

"I'll fetch him back," Stormfur meowed, bunching his muscles to spring in pursuit.

Before he could move, the dark gray apprentice reappeared at the top of the rise. He was dragging the rabbit with him; it was almost as big as he was.

"Here," he meowed ungraciously as he dumped it on the ground. "That didn't take long, did it? We are allowed to eat sometime _today,_ right? Or do you want me to carry it around till you decide it's a good time to eat?"

"Fine, do as you wish. Letting fresh-kill go to waste is against the warrior code, no matter _where_ we are." Hawkfrost snorted, gesturing the go-ahead with a shake of his head.

Crowpaw gave his own snort of contempt, his blue eyes sharing a quick glance with Spottedfeather. The five cats crowded around the fresh-kill. Stormfur stopped short when he noticed a glow of admiration in Feathertail's eyes as she stared at Hawkfrost, who had taken up guard, allowing the others to eat as he stood by, watching over them keeping a lookout for possible danger or sheer stubbornness in not taking prey caught by Crowpaw. Surely his sister couldn't be interested in Hawkfrost? Stormfur's doubts from that morning coming back with his sister and the ShadowClan tom. Hawkfrost was a natural leader and had lead them far on their journey, Stormfur would give him that. But he is also brash and likes to use his claws to think most of the time. He argues and is easily riled up. A cat from a another Clan-a ShadowClan warrior at that!-had no right to start padding after Feathertail. And why was Feathertail thinking about Hawkfrost in that way in the first? Didn't she know the problems this sort of thing could cause-hadn't she learned that from their own parent's?

Then Stormfur's gaze slid across to Spottedfeather and Crowpaw. It seemed that it wasn't just Hawkfrost and Feathertail that were getting to involved with one another, especially being from two different Clans. But could Stormfur blame the siblings? Their own lives have been a bit off, having a father in ShadowClan and a mother in ThunderClan. It was still whispered and rumored that both leaders still were emotionally involved with one another, that they still held romantic feelings for their former-mate. Stormfur wondered if their parents actions had any impact on how Hawkfrost and Spottedfeather's viewed relationships. _But they should know it's against the warrior code and can't possibly have a future together!_ Stormfur reasoned, irritated at the four of them.

Stormfur eventually sighed and began gulping his share of the rabbit. He hoped he was imagining things; after all, any cat might admire Hawkfrost's protectiveness towards the group or his natural and efficient leadership skills, surely that was all Feathertail was feeling. And Spottedfeather might actually find something interesting about Crowpaw that made her warm up to him and vice-verse, they seemed to be friends now, and that just be all that was there.

While the cats ate, and Hawkfrost kept lookout. Midnight waited a few paces away. Stormfur saw her tearing at the moorland grass with her strong, blunt claws, snuffling up the grubs and beetles she disturbed. Her eyes were screwed up, as if she found it hard to search for food in the strong sunlight, but she said nothing, and as soon as the five cats had eaten all they could of Crowpaw's prey, she set off once more toward the rising sun.

Even with Midnight to lead them by the most direct route, it was sunhigh by the time they reached the crest of a gentle hill and saw the edge of the woods in front of them. The shade underneath the trees looked as inviting as running water to Stormfur after traveling through the heat of the unprotected moorland. For one brief moment, he let himself imagine an afternoon of hunting, then settling down full-fed for a sleep under the arching fronds of bracken, but he knew there was no chance of that.

As they drew closer to the woods, he spotted what looked like a heap of mottled brown fur in the long grass underneath a bush. His tail twitched in rueful recognition at the sight of the elderly tabby who had guided them-and nearly lost them forever-in the Twolegplace.

"Hello, Purdy!" Spottedfeather called out cheerfully, clearly glad to see the elderly tabby. "We're back!"

A large round head emerged from the bundle of fur, whiskers twitching and eyes blinking in confusion that gradually turned to welcome. The old cat scrambled to his paws and took a couple of paces toward them, shaking bits of a dead leaf from his unity pelt.

"Great StarClan!" he exclaimed. "I never reckoned I'd see you again." Suddenly he broke off, his eyes fixed on something over Stormfur's shoulder. "Don't move a whisker!" he hissed. "There's a badger behind you. Just let me deal with it. I know a few fightin' moves that-"

"It's okay, Purdy," Stormfur interrupted, while Spottedfeather's tail curled with amusement. "This is Midnight. She's a friend."

The old tabby stared at Stormfur, his jaws gaping in astonishment. "A friend? You don't make friends with a badger, young fellow. You can't trust'em a single mouselength."

Stormfur gave Midnight an anxious look, wondering if the badger was offended by Purdy's words. To his relief looked as amused as Spottedfeather, her tiny black eyes gleaming.

"Come and meet Purdy," Stormfur meowed to her. "He guided us through Twolegplace."

Midnight plodded forward until she stood in front of the old tabby tom. Unconvinced, Purdy crouched down with his neck fur bristling and his lips drawn back in a snarl to reveal snaggly teeth. Stormfur felt a twinge of admiration for his courage, even though the badger could have flattened him with one swat of her powerful front paws.

"Here is not fight," Midnight assured him. "Friend of my friends is my friend also. Much of you they have told me."

Purdy's ears twitched. "Can't say I'm pleased to meet you," he muttered. "But I suppose you must be all right if they say so." Backing away, he turned to Hawkfrost. "Why are we hangin' around here?" he demanded. "There are Upwalkers and dogs all over the place. Say good-bye and let's be on our way."

"Wait, hold on!" Feathertail interrupted, turning to give Hawkfrost a firm look. "We need to hunt, and _you_ need to eat." Her sister's words reminded him of the rabbit so long ago that it felt like ages and how hungry he suddenly felt, she also made him remember that Hawkfrost hadn't had anything since yesterday. He sort of felt bad that he forgot all about Hawkfrost, although his sister certainly hadn't.

"Alright," Hawkfrost agreed, a glimmer of amusement lighting up his ice-blue eyes as he stared at Feathertail.

He paused to taste the air; Stormfur did the same, and was relieved to find that although he could distinguish several different dog scents, they were all stale. He guessed that Purdy was using the danger of dogs as an excuse to get away from Midnight.

"Okay," Hawkfrost meowed after a few-moments of silence. "Let's split up and hunt quickly. We'll meet in that place where we camped last time. Tawnypelt, do you want to go straight there?"

The ShadowClan warriors eyes flashed as she replied, "No, I can hunt as well as any of you."

Before any of the cats could respond, Midnight padded up to her and gave her a gentle nudge. "Foolish warrior," she rumbled. "Rest while able. Show me camping place. I will stay while sun is high, go home in dark."

Tawnypelt shrugged. "Okay, Midnight." She headed farther into the woods, following the stream to the hollow where the cats had rested on the outward journey.

The air was cooler in the dappled shade of the trees. Stormfur began to relax, feeling safer here than on the open moorland, though the chattering stream, too shallow for fish, ws no substitute for the river he loved. A pang of loss stabbed through him at the thought that, even if he saw the river again, it would not be for long; Midnight had told them that the Clans would have to leave the forest as soon as the six cats returned.

A rustle in the undergrowth reminded him once again how hungry he was. It would be good to go off for a while and hunt with Feathertail, just as they did at home. But when he swung around to speak to his sister, he saw that Hawkfrost was saying something in her ear.

"How about we hunt together?" he asked, sounding inviting but an almost unnoticed twitch of his tail showed a bit of nervousness. "We'd be able to catch more prey if we work together."

"That would be great!" Feathertail's eyes shone; then she spotted Stormfur, and looked embarrassed. "Er-why don't we all hunt together?"

Hawkfrost's ear twitched in embarrassment, stubbornly looking away in the opposite direction of the RiverClan tom. Stormfur felt the hairs on his neck begin to prickle. What right did the ShadowClan tom have to invite Feathertail to be his hunting partner? "No, I'm fine on my own," Stormfur retorted, spinning around and plunging into the undergrowth, trying to pretend he hadn't seen the hurt in his sister's blue eyes.

But once he slipped beneath the lowest branches of the bushes his irritation faded. His ears pricked up and all his senses were alert in the hunt for prey.

Before long he spotted a mouse scrabbling among fallen leaves, and dispatched it with one swift blow. Satisfied, he scraped earth over the little brown body until he was ready to collect it, and looked around for more. Soon he added a squirrel and another mouse to his hoard-which was as much as he could carry-and set off for the meeting place.

On the way he began to wonder how Feathertail was getting along, asking himself if he should have stayed with her after all. He was not one of StarClan's chosen cats; he had come on this mission especially to look after his sister. He had been wrong to abandon her in this strange place, just because Hawkfrost had annoyed him. What would he do if something happened to her?

When he reached the camping place he saw Tawnypelt stretched out in the shade of a hawthorn bush, her tortoiseshell fur hardly visible in the dappled sunlight. Midnight was beside her, dozing, and there was more chewed-up burdock root laid on Tawnypelt's injured shoulder. The badger must have found some growing by the stream. Hawkfrost was perched above Tawnypelt on a steeply arching tree root, obviously keeping watch, while took a squirrel from the pile. As Stormfur dropped his catch on the small pile of fresh-kill in the center of the hollow, Crowpaw appeared at the top of the slope, dragging a rabbit, Spottedfeather just behind him two mice dangling from her ginger muzzle. Purdy appeared shortly after the two, a couple of mice in his jaws.

"Good, we're all here," meowed Hawkfrost. "Let's eat and then get moving."

He leaped down into the hollow, Stormfur narrowed his eyes as he approached Feathertail who had beckoned him over with a single swish of her tail. The two settled down together, sharing the squirrel that Feathertail had taken from the pile. Stormfur stood in place for a moment, seriesly tempted to say something about their closeness before repressing the urge. Instead, Stormfur took one of his mice over to Feathertail, settling down next to her on the opposite side from Hawkfrost.

"Good hunting?" he asked.

Feathertail blinked at him. "Brilliant, thanks. There's so much prey here! And you should have seen the way Hawkfrost caught this frog!" Feathertail looked expectantly at Hawkfrost.

"It practically leaped into my paws." the broad shoulder-brown-tom said, his whiskers twitching in satisfaction.

"You mean it leaped onto your head!" Feathertail teased, getting a gentle, playful cuff over the ears from the ShadowClan cat in return.

Stormfur glanced at the prey pile, noting the grey-green amphibian that laid in the fresh-kill pile. Stormfur didn't personally like frogs, although RiverClan sometimes eat the leathery skinned creatures when other prey is scarce. But Stormfur didn't comment on it, nor did either cat wait for a reply, already Hawkfrost and Feathertail were going into a conversation about hunting techniques and types of prey. He ignored their chatter in favor of devouring his mouse in famished gulps, his paws already itching for the next stage of their journey and getting back home as soon as possible.

He had swallowed the last of the fresh-kill and was beginning to groom his thick gray pelt when he realized that Hawkfrost had cut himself off mid sentence, and instead let out a low, threatening snarl. He saw Hawkfrost raise his head, a dangerous glint in his icy-blue eyes that were trained somewhere behind them.

Stormfur whipped around to see what had startled Hawkfrost so much to gain this reaction from the ShadowClan warrior. A familiar smell hit his scent glands a heartbeat before two slender, tawny shapes emerged from the bracken beside the stream.

 _Foxes!_

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Omg, first chapter is up! XD I hope you are all enjoying my series! First and second! "Heart of Fire" being my first and "Daughter of Fire and Tiger" being the second! I haven't come up with a title for 'The power of three' or 'Omen of the Stars' but I have time to think on it! If you got any suggestions I'm all ears! XD  
**

 **The next chapter we will be seeing Sandstorm's kits, some more of Bramble x Cinder, Sorreltail is there too and ShadowClan! XD I hope you all like Black x Russet! If you don't...Why the heck not? Blackfoot and Russetfur make an awesome pairing! I wish they had kits but no! Lionblaze just had to kill Russetfur off now didn't he? Man I cried over that, especially when Blackstar got all upset! Broke my heart! Heck a lot of couple's deaths upset me! I mean, did you not cry when Hollyleaf died and Fallen Leaves was there to mourn her? Did you heart not break when Brightsky died and Mudfur was just...X( so much sadness! (also still angry that the Erins killed off Foxleap...I never got over that!)**

 **Facts:**

 **Hawk x Feather is confirmed! XD**

 **Spotted x Crow is confirmed! XD**

 **Cinder x Bramble is confirmed! XD**

 **Thorn x Leaf...really need to get together but not just yet apparently! XD**

 **Squirrelflight will get a mate...you'll know who, just wait and see! XD**

 **Fire x Tiger…? Where do they stand now I wonder? XD**

 **Sand x Bracken is totally legit! They are mates and having kits!**

 **Sorreltail...hang in there! XD your time will come!**

 **Well, that's all I got for now! Oh, wait ya, totally going to do Hawkfrost's pov as well! So will be switching between Mothwing, Stormfur and Hawkfrost! Just to let you all know! Might be consistent might not but he will have a part in this book!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, second chapter! XD I hope you all enjoy and fav, follow, review!**

 **Also Stonekit is a copy of his father (look wise!) Redkit is a mix, looking more like Sandstorm although he does have stripes! And Flamekit is a Toyger...cause I can! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

"They're all beautiful, Sandstorm." Mothwing praised, her eyes staring in wonder at the three wiggling bodies that were pressed to their mother as they suckled.

"Thank you, Mothwing." Sandstorm replied, staring lovingly down at her three sons as she nursed them. It had only been two days since their birth and still the Clan was congratulating the parents and welcoming the new arrivals.

"Have you picked out names for them yet?" Mothwing asked curiously.

"Me and Brackenfur talked it over, and we came up with names that meant something to us-" Sandstorm broke off with a wide yawn that ended in a silent hiss, her eyes closing for a moment as she collected herself. In the beginning it was an easy labor, until the second kit got stubborn and refused to come out, Brackenfur was beside himself with worry and Spottedleaf herself was beginning to get concerned until, finally, Sandstorm's own stubbornness prevailed and managed to push the kit out. The third and final kits birth came swiftly, but it had taken a lot out of Sandstorm and at the moment she was still fragile. Mothwing and Spottedleaf had taken turns in a frequent schedule to check up on Sandstorm and give her juniper berries or something more to help Sandstorm recover faster. "-we've picked out the name's we wanted for each of our kits, and I believe that they suit the kits quite well."

Sandstorm gestured to the first kit, who was larger than the other two and more active. The kit was a golden-brown tabby, like his father. "His name is Stonekit, in honor of Sunningrocks. Brackenfur's idea." she then gestured to the second kit, the stubborn one that had refused to be brought into the world. He was a pale-ginger tom, with darker stripes going down his back and tail. "He's Redkit, in honor of Redtail, my father." finally she gestured to the last kit, who was more calm and quieter than his other two brothers, who were more active and loud. He was a bright orange-color with dark brown stripes and solid brown tail tip. "And this is Flamekit, after Firestar."

"Those are great name's." Mothwing meowed, touched that Sandstorm's friendship with Firestar was so strong that Sandstorm would go as far as to name a kit in honor of her mother. Sandstorm purred warmly, both she-cats turned to see Brambleclaw enter the den with a squirrel, Sorreltail was following behind with fresh-kill in her own jaws.

"Great what?" Sorreltail questioned as she placed down a starling in front of Sandstorm. The tortoiseshell she-cats eyes going wide as she gazed down at the kits.

"Oh, you haven't met Sandstorm's kits yet, have you Sorreltail?" Brambleclaw questioned, gently probing awake Cinderpelt, who had been sleeping soundly in her nest the whole time Mothwing had entered to check on Sandstorm.

"I was to busy with the dawn-patrol, then I went hunting with you and Squirrelflight." Sorreltail replied, her eyes trained solely on the three kits.

"We'll be having our own kits soon," Cinderpelt meowed, staring fondly at Sandstorm's litter from where she laid in her nest. The squirrel in between her paws, with a bit taken out of it already. "How have you been, Sorreltail?"

"I've been fine," Sorreltail looked strained as she returned Cinderpelt's greeting. "I'll be leaving now, I don't want to crowd the nursery."

"But you just got here?" Brambleclaw meowed, looking confusedly at the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. "And there's plenty of space for you."

"I saw Sootfur and Squirrelflight in the clearing, I should go make sure that they don't claw each others fur off." Sorreltail replied, turning and quickly slipping through the nursery entrance like a horde of foxes were on her tail.

"You'd think she'd get over Brambleclaw by now," Sandstorm meowed softly, so that only Mothwing could hear. The golden-dappled she-cat looked surprised at the pale ginger queen. Sandstorm met her gaze with a roll of her eyes. "I've been Sorreltail's mentor, we pick up on these kind of things."

"It's kind of sad," Mothwing whispered, her eyes looking over to her brother and his mate who talked happily about their future. She would never jeopardize her brother's happiness, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for Sorreltail who had a one-sided crush on the dark brown tabby.

"Sorreltail just needs to learn to let go and move on," Sandstorm shrugged, her own gaze shifting to the happy couple. "And attempt to be at least civil with Cinderpelt. I'm not completely sure, but I think Cinderpelt might be catching on to Sorreltail's behavior."

"That's definitely something we'd both want to avoid." Mothwing shivered at what the two she-cats would do if it ever came to a confrontation.

"I think we have more things to fear than two squabbling she-cats," Sandstorm said, sounding serious. "If what the patrol saw had any meaning."

Mothwing knew what the queen meant, rumors about yesterday's patrol were starting to fly around the camp. At daybreak Firestar had called his deputy, Graystripe; Sandstorm's mate, Brackenfur; and Spottedleaf into a meeting in her den, and every cat had begun to suspect that something unusual had happened the day before.

"Has Brackenfur said anything about the patrol?" Mothwing asked, after all, Brackenfur himself had been on the patrol, along with Cloudtail, Firestar, Graystripe and Sootfur.

"Nothing yet," Sandstorm meowed, looking thoughtful instead of irritated like Mothwing expected her to be when Brackenfur kept things from her. "I think he doesn't want to place anymore stress to my recovery then there needs to be."

"That's thoughtful of him." Mothwing mussed, although she was still slightly disappointed.

"He always is." Sandstorm meowed groggily, lowering her head into the moss and curling around her kits. Sandstorm seemed exhausted. Mothwing decided it was then that it was time to go, she gave Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw a wave good-bye with her tail and walked into the main clearing.

Whitepaw and Shrewpaw were scuffling outside the apprentice's den in warm shafts of early morning sunlight, while Ferncloud's three kits watched them with huge admiring eyes. Their mother sat beside the entrance to the nursery when Mothwing came out, washing herself while keeping one eye on her litter.

"Good-morning, Ferncloud." Mothwing greeted, shivering slight at a breeze that carried a chill in the morning air that warned Mothwing of how few moons there were before leaf-bare.

"And too you, Mothwing." Ferncloud replied, her green eyes turning towards the camp entrance, where the dawn patrol-Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Spiderpaw-were just pushing their way into the clearing through the gorse tunnel, Dustpelt's eyes narrowing with pleasure as he caught sight of Ferncloud and his kits. Mothwing gazed at the busy, peaceful camp, wondering what she should do next.

Before Mothwing could decide if she wanted to get a bite of fresh-kill or wait and see if Spottedleaf needed any sorting done in her den, Firestar appeared from her den at the foot of the Highrock. Graystripe and Brackenfur followed her out into the clearing with Spottedleaf bringing up the rear. Firestar leaped to the top of the rock, leaving the other three cats to find comfortable places to sit at it's base. In the slanting leaf-fall sun, her flame-colored pelt blazed like the fire that gave her, her name.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," she called.

Mothwing felt an ball of anxiousness fester in her stomach at the look of dread that was plastered on her mother's face. Mothwing felt herself be probed from behind, and moved as Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt padded out of the nursery, both following her to the front of the gathering cats. "I wonder what happened yesterday." Brambleclaw whispered to Cinderpelt, her brother was just as anxious as Mothwing at what their mother was going to say. By the sound of it, it couldn't be anything good.

"We'll have to wait and let Firestar explain first." Cinderpelt replied, gently twining her tail with her mates. "But let's hope it's nothing we can't handle, I don't want Sandstorm's or our kits to be in any danger."

"I would never let anything happen to you or our kits." Brambleclaw promised her quietly.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, then paused to take a deep breath. "I...I don't know if any Clan leader has ever had to take their Clan into the darkness that I see ahead." Her voice faltered and her eyes landed down onto Spottedleaf's seeming to try and dawn confidence from the she-cats steady ones. "Some time ago, Ravenpaw warned me about more Twoleg activity on the Thunderpath. Back then, I didn't think it was important, and there was nothing we could do anyway because that is not our territory. But yesterday…"

A tense silence had fallen in the clearing. Firestar did not often sound so serious; Mothwing could see how reluctant she was to go on, how she had to force herself to speak. It worried Mothwing all the more.

"My patrol was not far from Snakerocks when we saw a Twoleg monster leave the Thunderpath. It tore into the earth and pushed trees over. It-"

"That couldn't have happened!" Ashfur meowed, interrupting Firestar. "Everyone knows that monsters stay on the Thunderpath."

"This isn't another of her dream's, is it?" Dustpelt's question was too low for Firestar to hear, though Mothwing caught the muttered words. "A tough bit of fresh-kill too late at night?"

"Shut up and listen." Cloudtail, Firestar's nephew, glared at Dustpelt.

"I saw it too," Graystripe confirmed from his place at the foot of the rock.

Dead silence followed his words. Mothwing was in a state of shock, like the rest of them in disbelief and growing horror. Could a monster really be as powerful as to tear down trees?

"So _that's_ what you saw yesterday?" Mothwing could hear Squirrelflight whisper harshly to Sootfur, who sat infront of her.

"It was the worst thing you could possibly imagine." Sootfur whispered back, sounding traumatized.

"What does Spottedleaf say?" Speckletail called from where she sat among the elders. "Has StarClan shown you anything?"

The medicine cat rose to her paws and faced the Clan, her amber eyes steady as she addressed the Clan. "StarClan hadn't sent me a sign, not to long ago," Spottedleaf admitted, out of all the cats, even Firestar, she seemed the calmest. The dark tortoiseshell she-cat briefly looked up at Firestar, the she-cats seemed to share a reminiscent look and Mothwing instantly knew they were thinking about the prophecy that was sent to them from before. "A time of great danger and change for the forest has come. And with it a dark time is ahead-"

A terrified wail escalated from the gathered cats, murmurs interrupted what the medicine cat was saying. It was Brambleclaw who stood, his head raised as he appeased the group. "Silence! Let Spottedleaf finish!" his tone was demanding, a deep rumble that nobody could disobey. The Clan fell into an uneasy state of quietness, as they medicine cat continued.

"But there is hope, I see that their is a future for ThunderClan it shall not be destroyed. Help will come on swift wings."

"What does that mean?" someone cried out, the single outcry starting more yowls and cried to break out amongst the others once again.

"It means we shouldn't panic and claw at each other's throats!" Rainwhisker called out, only to be drown out by the others cries.

Ferncloud swept her tail protectively around her three kits, drawing them into the shelter of her flecked gray fur. "What are we going to do?" she cried.

Dustpelt got up and pressed his nose comfortingly into her side. "We'll do something," he promised. "We'll show the Twolegs this is _our_ place."

"And how do you propose doing that?" Mousefur asked, her voice harsh. "When have Twolegs ever cared about us? They do what they want."

"Their monsters will frighten all the prey," Ashfur added. "We already know the forest is emptier than it's ever been, and leaf-bare is coming. What are we going to eat?"

More terrified caterwauling broke out, and several heartbeats went by before Firestar could make herself be heard again.

"We can't decide what to do until we know more," she meowed, when the noise had died to apprehensive muttering. "What happened yesterday was near Snakerocks, well away from here. It's possible that the Twolegs won't come any farther."

"Then why would StarClan send any warnings at all?" Thornclaw asked. "We've got to face it, Firestar-we can't pretend this is not happening."

"I'm not trying too," Firestar meowed, trying to assure him. "I'll arrange extra patrols. And I'm going to try speaking to ShadowClan. This was near their border, and they may have had trouble too."

"And you're just going to waltz over there and ask them?" Cloudtail asked in disbelief. "No offence, but if ShadowClan were being invaded by Twolegs, do you honestly think _Tigerstar_ would willing tell you? He's prideful and willing to show ShadowClan's strength. Not their territory being taken by Twolegs."

"I'm pretty sure Tigerstar would swallow his own tail before that happens." Mothwing heard Spiderpaw meow to his brother, Shrewpaw.

"Maybe not," Firestar agreed. "But that won't stop me from trying. This concerns the whole forest, not just ShadowClan." 

"You're not going alone, are you?" Brightheart, Cloudtail's mate, called out.

"No, I will be leading a patrol one that consists of Graystripe, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Sootfur and Mothwing. Hopefully a small patrol and a medicine cat would persuade ShadowClan not too attack. Besides, ThunderClan isn't look for a fight." Firestar stared down at all her Clanmates, her eyes gaining a gleam of determination. "ThunderClan has survived so much over these seasons. We survived the flood and fire. We survived the dog pack, and the threat from Scourge and BloodClan. We will survive this too, keep sharp and report anything unusual that you might find." She leaped down from the rock to show that the meeting was at an end.

"StarClan, it's worse than we imagined!" Mothwing could see a shiver go through Cinderpelt's fur, an uncharacteristic flash of fear glowing in her clear blue eyes. Brambleclaw leaned closer towards his mate, Mothwing couldn't help sympathize, Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw were just starting a new life together and were expecting kits. And with this new threat. What would become of their family?

"Mothwing, Firestar wants to leave right away." Mothwing turned to see her sister, Squirrelflight approach her, her sister's eyes wide in confusion and fear from their mother's announcement.

"Okay." Mothwing nodded, following her sister as she led the way to where Firestar was waiting at the entrance to the gorse tunnel. Graystripe, Sootfur and Brackenfur were with her.

"Let's go," meowed Firestar. "And remember, I don't want any trouble. We're only going to talk."

Graystripe snorted. "Try telling that to ShadowClan. If a patrol catches us on their territory, they'll claw us as soon as they see us."

"They'll claw us even sooner if Squirrelflight opens her mouth." Sootfur snorted, yelping as Squirrelflight bit him harshly in the shoulder.

"Enough," Firestar glared at the two squabbling young warriors, her gaze narrowed. "Your warriors, act like it. Twolegs are threatening both our Clans, we can't afford to waste our strength in fighting one another."

Graystripe still looked doubtful, but he said nothing more as Firestar led them up the ravine toward the ShadowClan border. Mothwing kept her ears pricked for any unusual sounds, and every hair on her pelt stood on end. The forest that had been safe for as long as she could remember was suddenly a frightening place, invaded by the Twolegs and their monsters.

Firestar led her patrol directly toward Snakerocks, and soon Mothwing's eyes stretched wide in horror. It was the reek of monster and rich earthy smell that Mothwing picked up first, before she finally caught sight of torn ground. She came to the top of the slope above the Thunderpath, she stopped and peered through a clump of bracken, her sister, Squirrelflight right beside her. She heard Squirrelflight give out a gasp of pure disgust and anger.

Just below them, a swath of churned-up grass stretched as far as the Thunderpath. Trees lay on the ground, their roots tangling in the air. Everything was silent; Mothwing couldn't hear a single bird, or the scuffling of prey in the grass. But the monster had gone, and when she opened her jaws to drink in the air, the scent of Twolegs was stale. Even the reek of the monster was beginning to fade.

"They haven't been here today," Graystripe meowed. "Perhaps they've finished whatever they were doing."

"I wouldn't count on it," Firestar replied tersely.

"Why have the Twolegs come here?" Squirrelflight growled out. "There's nothing here for them, they shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why do Twolegs do anything?" Sootfur snorted from beside her, his light gray fur spiking, he was just as angry as Squirrelflight. "I wouldn't put it past them to be doing this for fun."

"Twolegs are despicable." Squirrelflight spat, her squirrel like tail lashing behind her in sharp movements. Mothwing couldn't agree more.

Firestar gestured for the patrol to keep moving. Skirting the edge of the damaged area, she led the way along the Thunderpath. Mothwing's belly lurched as she saw that more trees had been felled in ShadowClan's territory, and more ground had been churned up.

Every one of the ThunderClan cats stopped to stare across the hard black surface. Brackenfur dropped into a crouch as if he were about to spring into attack, but there was no enemy to fight.

"Look at that!" Graystripe's voice shook with horror. "You were right, Firestar. ShadowClan is having exactly the same trouble."

"Then that should make it easier to talk to Tigerstar." Firestar was trying to sound confident, but her ears were laid flat against her head.

Squirrelflight stared blankly ahead, her green eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. Mothwing wondered what might be going through her siblings mind, she always had a more deeper empathy towards ShadowClan. Having related to their father and other siblings living there. Mothwing knew, as did her other siblings, that Squirrelflight had thought about going to live with them. Mothwing wondered if she still did.

Sootfur was giving the scarred area a long look before turning away, shaking his head in disgust. Although in his amber eyes, was a flash of fear.

A monster roared by on the Thunderpath, smaller than the tree-eating monsters but still deafeningly noisy. Mothwing flinched, half expecting it to veer into the forest where they were standing. But it stayed on the Thunderpath and growled away until it vanished among the trees. Another monster followed it; than a third raced along in the opposite direction.

"I don't want to cross here," Graystripe muttered, blinking grit out of his eyes.

Firestar nodded. "We'll cross the stream by Fourtrees and go through the tunnel," she decided. "And just hope we don't meet any ShadowClan warriors on this side of the Thunderpath."

Mothwing turned to follow her mother, as did the rest of the patrol. Or at least Mothwing thought they were all together, Mothwing was only alert to the dangerous situation when Firestar gave out an unrecognizable, horrible sound. Mothwing whipped her head around, her chest squeezing in the invisible jaws of an enemy's teeth. Squirrelflight was crossing the Thunderpath in a hypnotized state, her eyes focused solely on the other side of the forest. Where ShadowClan territory was laid bare and torn.

"Squ-" Firestar got cut off as a monster roared past, missing Squirrelflight by a hair. Mothwing blinked in astonishment as the monster moved past, revealing Sootfur, his jaws clamped tightly in Squirrelflight's scruff. His light gray pelt was sticking up in all directions like a hedgehog, his body shaking with uncontrollable spasms of fear as he let Squirrelflight drop onto the ground beside him.

"Mouse-brain!" the patrol on the other side of the Thunderpath could clearly hear him shout. Squirrelflight was shakily getting to her own paws, her eyes blinking away the glazed look.

"Thank StarClan." Brackenfur breathed, clearly shaken like the rest of the patrol. Mothwing sucked in a deep breath, the reek of the Thunderpath not bothering her for the first time in her life.

"Squirrelflight, what in StarClan's name did you think you were doing?" Firestar demanded, her mother looked livided, but Mothwing could tell it was from fear of Squirrelflight's possible death. ' _StarClan, Squirrelflight could have died if it wasn't for Sootfur!'_ Mothwing thought to herself, a feeling of gratitude for the tom swelling inside of her.

"I-I don't know, I-I just began heading across for some reason." Squirrelflight stammered out, her green eyes troubled.

"You could have died, you realize that?" Sootfur hissed.

"Don't patronize me!" Squirrelflight hissed back.

"Meet us near the tunnel!" Graystripe called out, his tail lightly touching Firestar's shoulder in comfort.

"Alright!" Sootfur called out, gesturing Squirrelflight to follow him as they began heading on down the Thunderpath. Mothwing and the others turned to head towards Fourtrees.

When the rest of the patrol reached the stream, Firestar crossed in a couple bounds by a stepping-stone in the middle. Mothwing went last, after Brackenfur, Firestar already climbing the opposite bank.

A light breeze was blowing toward them, carrying the rank scent of ShadowClan. At the border, Firestar and Graystripe renewed the scent markings, before Firestar led the way toward the tunnel under the Thunderpath.

To both Mothwing's relief and dread, their was no sign of ShadowClan cats in this section of their territory. But there was also no sign of Sootfur or Squirrelflight. As she followed her mother into the the tunnel, she could practically feel her mother's own worry for the two ThunderClan cats.

Mothwing shivered as she plunged into the gloomy silence beneath the Thunderpath, broken only by the drip of water and the splashing of their paws in the mud that covered the bottom of the tunnel. On the ShadowClan side the harsh scent was stronger than ever. The ground under Mothwing's paws was dank and marshy, covered with coarse scrubby grass. Here and there were pools fringed with reeds; there were few tall trees, unlike those that sheltered the Thunderpath camp. It felt like another world. And still there was no sign of either Squirrelflight or Sootfur waiting for them or even approaching.

"I don't see Squirrelflight or Sootfur," Graystripe meowed lowly, his jaws parted wide as he scented the air. "And I don't scent them either."

"Do you think they got lost? Or met a ShadowClan patrol?" Mothwing asked in worry, her mother's ears twitching at her words.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them go off on their own," Mothwing could barely hear her mother's low whisper. "Their both young warriors, and they constantly fight with each other."

"Sootfur and Squirrelflight aren't as daft as to fight in the middle of enemy territory." Brackenfur pointed out, overhearing the ThunderClan leader.

"Should we keep waiting, or see if we can find them on the way?" Graystripe questioned, looking at Firestar to decide.

"We need to talk to Tigerstar," Firestar said reluctantly after a moment's hesitation. "We'll see if Squirrelflight and Sootfur find us on the way, or hopefully they stay near the tunnel until we get back."

"We can only hope they don't come looking for us." Mothwing whispered to herself, the thought of both cats wandering around aimlessly in ShadowClan territory trying to find them terrified her.

"The ShadowClan camp is this way," Firestar meowed, not hearing Mothwing as she headed for a clump of bushes. "Mothwing, keep close to me, Graystripe and Brackenfur, spread out and keep watch. And remember that we're not looking for trouble."

Mothwing padded behind Firestar as they headed deeper into ShadowClan territory. She hated the way her paws sank into mud at every step. She kept wanting to stop to flick away the moisture. She wasn't a RiverClan cat for StarClan sake. It was hard to imagine Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost having to put up with it every day of their lives. Surely they would have grown webbed paws by now? Her muscles began to ache from the strain of keeping alert; when Brackenfur called out she jumped in surprise and then hoped that no cat had noticed.

"Firestar, come and look at this." Brackenfur pointed with his tail to a thin piece of wood, too smooth and regular to be the branch of a tree, standing upright in the ground about the height of a cat. Firestar padded over too and sniffed at it surprisingly.

"It reeks of Twolegs," Firestar noted, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"There's another over there," Mothwing called, spotting a matching stick a few foxlengths farther away. "And another-all in a line. What are they-"

Her voice died away. As she bounded toward the next piece of wood, the bushes in front of her rustled and five cats stepped out into the open. She quickly recognized Blackfoot, the jet-black footed tom who was ShadowClan's deputy; the warriors, a dark gray tom who Mothwing knew as Cedarheart and the dark ginger she-cat known as Russetfur. But who she was really trained on was the two cats that were being flanked by them on all sides, Squirrelflight and Sootfur.

"I believe you lost some of your warriors."

 **0o0o0o**

 **Omg, I hope you all enjoyed! XD oh, also the next pov will be in Squirrelflight's point of view! Yep, decided to do a four-pov! XD Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Stormfur and Squirrelflight! XD**

 **Facts:**

 **Flamekit, Redkit and Stonekit are finally born! XD all toms, Brackenfur's wish for a daugher is crushed but he loves his sons anyway! Sandstorm is going to have her paws full with those three!**

 **Due to the harsh kitting, and complications with Redkit...ya, Sandstorm isn't going to be able to have anymore kits! (so basically Sandstorm's own dreams of having more kits are crushed!)**

 **Stonekit is the biggest out of the three and shall remain so and he will also be the more better fighter, Redkit is going to have the temper of the family and the stubbornness to go with it, and Flamekit is going to be a sweetie pie! XD like cannon Pebble Heart or Featherwhisker! XD**

 **Squirrelflight is very upset and worried about her ShadowClan father and siblings! Cause let's face it, she's a daddy's girl!**

 **Squirrelflight hates Rowanclaw's guts by the way (if Heart of Fire 'The Darkest hour' Hadn't already established that!) and shall remain so, and she reminds Tawnypelt of this when Tawnypelt becomes mates with him. Although she does admit that she likes her nieces and nephews and is glad that Tawnypelt had found someone to love and have kits with.**

 **Sootfur for the save! XD**

 **Brackenfur is a good dedicated father and mate, he really loves Sandstorm.**

 **Sorreltail is jealous, Sandstorm, Mothwing, Spottedleaf, Leafpool and Thornclaw already see this...Cinderpelt is beginning to suspect but she isn't sure...Brambleclaw has inherited Firestar's obliviousness.**

 **How many kits do you think Cinderpelt will have? What do you think they will look like? Until next time folks! Review, fav, follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, part three! XD and as promised in Squirrelflight's pov! XD I think this is going to be a short chapter however! I hope you enjoy it! Also really angry right now cause I realized on warriors wiki, Blackfoot's lineage just...dies out! He never gets a mate or nothing and that makes me sad! No more Blackfoot's running around or anything! And his sister's son dies! Poor Badgerfang! Why? Just...why? I am changing that! You can be sure of that! Russetfur to! Dang...well, this makes perfect opportunity for one of my fav shippings Russet x Black! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

"That was the most stupid, mouse-brained thing I have ever seen in my entire life! I know you do stupid things, but I didn't think you were suicidal as well!" each comment was making Squirrelflight angrier and angrier, but she stubbornly remained quite. She knew it was mouse-brained, and she could have died, but Sootfur shouldn't be rubbing it in her face.

"Do you know how much it scared the fur off of us?" Sootfur demanded, suddenly stopping to whip his head around to stare accusingly at her. _As if she did it on purpose_!

"I know, it was mouse-brained!" Squirrelflight suddenly shouted, her temper flying as she sneered at the gray warrior. "You don't have to throw it in my face!"

"I'm _trying_ to get the fact that you could have _died_ in that thick skull of yours!" Sootfur hissed back, standing nose to nose with her. His pelt rising in frustration as her spiked in annoyance. "What do you think would have happened if you did die? Firestar would be devastated, three of her kits already disappeared she doesn't need the loss of another. How do you think your siblings might feel? How do you think any of us would feel? I _hate_ to be saying this but your a good warrior and ThunderClan would lose your skills when we need them most."

Squirrelflight flinched away as if Sootfur had bitten her, she hadn't been thought of all that, honestly. It might have crossed her mind, but she lingered on how embarrassed she felt for having done such a thing. Before she could come up with a comeback, Sootfur had already turned back around and went stomping through the marsh, his paws already stained with mud that clung in clumps up to his legs and underbelly. Squirrelflight's own paws were caked in a layer of mud. she hated it.

Squirrelflight followed him silently, the defining silence between the two of them almost making Squirrelflight think she went deaf. She and Sootfur never had gotten along, never as kits and their rivalry followed them into their adult lives as warriors. They were constantly bickering, constantly taking jabs and making insults to one another. He just made her annoyed for some reason, he could easily tick her off more than the entire Clan combined, he matched her insult for insult and never backed down. He challenged her at every turn, on patrols, during training, everything! It drove her mad to the point of cutting her losses and pushing him over the RiverClan gorge.

Although she had to admit there were those rare moments when she begrudgingly realized he was right about something, and he has helped her during her hour of needs, and with the Thunderpath…

"Thank you, for earlier." Squirrelflight forced herself to say, although it was forced out, she was being honest and truly ment it. She watched one of Sootfur's ears twitch, indicating that he had heard.

"I would have done it for any one of my Clanmates," Sootfur replied, shrugging. "It was the right thing to do, and I like to think if I did something mouse-brained like that, you would have done the same and chewed me out afterwards."

"I'd be certain to insult you afterwards." Squirrelflight meowed, laughing silently under her breath.

"After nearly having a heart-attack I'm sure." Sootfur retorted, flashing an amused look over his shoulder.

"How did you realize I was crossing the Thunderpath, when the others didn't?" Squirrelflight asked curiously, staring at his back as he plowed through a large puddle.

"I _always_ keep an extra eye on you when I'm around you," Sootfur admitted. "I never know when you might snap and finally off-me."

"Oh, really? You think of me?" Squirrelflight teased lightly, sort of surprised that they haven't begun fighting one another, we'll when you nearly get run over by a monster, the tension sort of evaporates, she supposed.

"Killing me? All the time." Sootfur said sarcastically. "I keep thinking of ways you'd finally get rid of me, suffocating me in my sleep, putting death berries in my fresh-kill when I'm not looking, luring me to Snakerocks so an adder could bite me, bargaining with some foxes to eat me-"

"Bargaining with foxes?" Squirrelflight couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice, nor the murmurs of laughter from escaping. "What would I even say to them? 'Hello, I have a deal just for you! A fat, juicy warrior all to yourselves and all you have to do in return is eat him.' I can't think I'd ever do something like that."

"-I never know with you. Your crazy as they come, and just as clever."

"It's a gift." Squirrelflight shrugged, shoulders tensing when a familiar scent flooded her nose.

"He, I think-" Sootfur began only to be cut off with a startled cry as a dark gray body rammed into his side.

"ThunderClan! What are you doing tressing passing on our territory!" Cedarheart hissed, pinning a surprised Sootfur into the mud.

"We aren't invading if that's what you mean!" Squirrelflight rebuked, her claws itching to claw him apart but remembered her mother's words. They weren't here to attack ShadowClan, they only needed to speak with them.

"Then what are you doing here?" came the menacing tone of Blackfoot as he slipped out of the surrounding bushes, Russetfur right on his tail, her lips drawn back in a threatening snarl. She looked ready to tear the two ThunderClan warriors apart, but held back on the deputies orders.

"We need to speak with Tigerstar," Sootfur replied, as Cedarheart let him up. His entire left-side now caked in mud, with a few leaves clinging on. "It's urgent, Firestar-"

"Are their others with you?" Blackfoot interrupted, his amber eyes glinting dangerously.

Squirrelflight and Sootfur exchanged a nervous look, they couldn't keep it a secret because Firestar and the others were already on their way. "Yes, we accidentally crossed the Thunderpath first. Firestar decided to take the tunnel after we already crossed." Squirrelflight replied, her voice firm as she stood her ground. She was a ThunderClan warrior, she needed to show her Clan's strength, even though they were clearly outnumbered and outmatched if they decided to attack.

"And let me guess, you got lost on your way to join them?" Cedarheart taunted. Both Squirrelflight and Sootfur shot him a glare.

"We're heading the right way...aren't we?" Squirrelflight whispered to Sootfur, who gave her an unsure look.

"Fine then," Blackfoot hissed, giving both warriors a warning look, his amber eyes blazing. "Put one whisker out of line and your crowfood. Follow us." Blackfoot took the lead, Squirrelflight and Sootfur following him as Russetfur and Cedarheart flanked them on each side. It was highly humiliating. It was surprising however, when they did come across the other ThunderClan warriors, catching them completely by surprise.

"I believe you lost some of your warriors." Blackfoot said in a way of greeting.

Squirrelflight's ears pressed against her head in embarrassment to be seen like this, caught by a ShadowClan patrol.

"Greetings, Blackfoot," Firestar meowed, dipping her head towards the black footed warrior. "We come in peace, we wish to speak with Tigerstar."

"I already know that," Blackfoot meowed, his voice filled with ice as he regarded her mother. "Your companions already told us."

Squirrelflight waited for a scolding look from her mother, but was met with nothing. Firestar instead looked relieved by the way Blackfoot wasn't attacking, nor sending them back home.

"Yes, it's an urgent matter-" Firestar was cut off by a lash of Blackfoots tail, his head raised as he bared his fangs at her.

"What could be so important that you'd come on our territory?" he demanded, a growl deep in his voice. Obviously Blackfoot wasn't as happy to have them as they hoped. Squirrelflight wasn't expecting them too.

"Isn't it obvious?" Firestar gestured around with her tail, towards the fallen trees, torn up ground and the strange Twoleg stuff that Squirrelflight had recently noticed sticking from the ground.

Russetfur let out a furious hiss from beside Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight had always sort of admired Russetfur for her reputation throughout the Clans for a sharp tongue and a short temper, as well as fearlessness in battle and deep pride in ShadowClan. "If you think ShadowClan is weakened…"

"I didn't say that," Firestar protested, noticing the way Blackfoot's eyes narrowed at the she-cat's words. "But you must have seen that we've had the same trouble in our territory. Now, are you going to drive us off, or are you going to let us talk to Tigerstar?"

"I already gave my answer to these two," Blackfoot snorted, backing up a step or two as he waved in Squirrelflight and Sootfur's direction. "I'll take you to Tigerstar. Follow me." And with that the ThunderClan patrol followed him.

 **0o0o0o**

 **As I said this is a short chapter! I just thought it would be a good idea to have a Squirrelflight pov! I have plans for her in the future, same with Hawkfrost! XD Hawkfrost will have his own pov next chapter! And don't worry, more Squirrelflight povs in the future, I promise!**

 **Facts:**

 **I just suddenly feel like between Sootfur and Squirrelflight with the Thunderpath it was like Fireheart and Cinderpaw in my Heart of Fire: Fire and Ice, where Fireheart saves her apprentice! Oh, and also the cannon scene between male Fireheart and Sandpaw during the battle at the gorge where Whiteclaw died! You know, one cat saving the other? XD**

 **Russet x Black is totally going to happen! I just know it! (cause I'm the author! XD)**

 **Well, that's all for now, review fav follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my dear readers! I hope you enjoy another chapter from your fav author...me, if you didn't already know! XD I have figured out what I plan to do with the series finally! I am over my fear of pov jumping! XD I'm fine doing it my twos but I never really thought about doing it my twos and threes and since it's my story and things are going to be different I'm like...how will this flow together? Should it flow together? Etc...but I am doing great! Next up is Hawkfrost's pov, like promised! Next will once again be Mothwing! XD and then Stormfur, Squirrelflight, etc…**

 **Onto the chapter! Also totally ship Violetshine x Rabbitleap for some reason! And Twigbranch x Finpaw! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

"How about this, we ' _switch'_ father's. I get the laid back, friendly ThunderClan deputy and you get the fearsome, overprotective ShadowClan leader who piles expectations on your shoulders until your crawling on your stomach as you head for your nest at night." Hawkfrost retorted, getting a snort of laughter from the pretty, slender, silver-tabby she-cat.

Hawkfrost was beginning to like the soft-spoken RiverClan she-cat, she was kind, honest, and was thoughtful towards everyone's opinions and was surprisingly easy to talk to. She had a quick wit and a great problem solver when given the chance. She wasn't really a leader in any regard but she wasn't a blind follower either, she was a supporter and a great hunter. And she had more patience than Hawkfrost ever had, she didn't rise to tension or annoyed easily. But when she did. Hawkfrost had found great amusement underneath his annoyance when she got upset over Purdy's terrible navigation and guidance of Twolegplace. Overall, Hawkfrost was enjoying his time with Feathertail more than any other cat, besides his family, combined.

Feathertail was about to reply when Hawkfrost smelled it, it instantly set his hackles rising at the all too familiar scent flooded his senses. Hawkfrost practically leaped to his paws when not one, but two, foxes slithered into sight.

"You lot stay here," Purdy ordered in an undertone. "Let me deal with this."

Hawkfrost would have snorted in surprise if the situation wasn't so serious. Hawkfrost didn't know if Purdy was completely mouse-brained as he watched the old tom shuffle forward toward the foxes, or completely mouse-brained. _Oh, no you don't old-timer!_ Hawkfrost thought, deliberately putting himself in front of the old tabby.

"Wha'?" Purdy protested. "Let me get at'em. I've chased off more foxes than you've had mice, young fellow."

 _I highly doubt you'd be able to get up to chase off a mouse now,_ Hawkfrost internally thought, wanting to roll his eyes but reframed. "I'm not saying you can't, but the rest of us will be severely embarrassed if we were to rely solely on you to win our battles." Hawkfrost replied smoothly, his eyes never once leaving the foxes.

The two foxes were creeping slowly up the bank, their eyes flicking from one cat to the next. Hawkfrost was internally upset at himself, he should have remembered to always remain weary, even if it may appear safe it might hide enemies unseen from first glimpse.

He saw that Crowpaw had stepped forward to shield Spottedfeather, he didn't know whether to be annoyed or thankful towards the spitfire WindClan apprentice for the action. He didn't like the apprentice, not by a long shot, but he was thankful for the protectiveness he was showing towards his more shy sibling. His gaze traveled over to Feathertail, who stood next to Tawnypelt, their fur bristling as they stood side by side, looking ready to attack if a fight broke loose.

The foxes crept nearer. Hawkfrost prepared himself, his eyes narrowed in on their narrow snouts and coldly glittering eyes, trying to guess where they would attack first. Back home, foxes weren't much of a threat to cats who kept alert. They could be avoided, but these were obviously young and spoiling for a fight, eager to defend their territory. _Look at that, I have something in common with a fox!_ Hawkfrost internally snorted at the thought. But for once, Hawkfrost didn't want to fight, not that they couldn't win of course, it's just that they could be severely injured and on top of Tawnypelt's wound, they really didn't need anymore injuries to slow them down. They needed to get home in one piece. And soon.

 _StarClan, Let this be an easy battle!_ Hawkfrost internally thought, his eyes once more turning to glimpse beside him. Crowpaw, who was nearest to the foxes, crouched to spring. There was barely a tail-length between him and the first of them when Hawkfrost heard a strange sound behind him, half growling and half barking. The leading fox abruptly lifted it's head and stood very still.

Hawkfrost whipped his head around in confusion, peering over his shoulder to see what was going on. Midnight had lumbered forward, thrusting her way between Purdy and Spottedfeather until she stood in front of the foxes. She said something else in the same mixture of barks and growls. Although Hawkfrost could not understand what she was saying, there was no mistaking the threat in the way her shoulders hunched, or the hostility in her black eyes.

Then his ears pricked in shock as the first fox barked what was obviously a reply. "I'd forgotten Midnight told us she could speak fox," Stormfur muttered from beside him, Hawkfrost glanced briefly at the RiverClan tom, braced for a fight like everyone else, and similarly surprised as he was as they watched Midnight interact with the foxes.

"They say this is their place," Midnight reported. "To come here is to be their prey."

"Fox dung to that!" Crowpaw burst out. "Tell them if they try anything, we'll rip their fur off." as much as Hawkfrost wanted to reluctantly agree with the frustrating apprentice, he was known to be brutally honest with himself. They _didn't_ need a fight right now. But before he could rebuke the WindClan apprentice, Midnight was already shaking her head.

No, small warrior." Midnight replied. "Cat fur be ripped also. Wait."

Crowpaw backed off a pace or two, still looking furious, Spottedfeather had come forward to stand beside the apprentice, their pelts barely brushing one another's.

Midnight said something else to the foxes. "I tell them you only pass through," she explained to the cats when she had finished. "I tell them much prey is here in woods, easier prey that does not rip fur."

The leading fox was looking confused now, perhaps out of surprise at hearing a badger speak fox, perhaps because it was taking her arguments seriously. But the second-a lean dog fox with a scarred muzzle-was still glaring past Midnight at the group of cats, his teeth bared. He snarled out something that was a threat in any language.

Midnight barked a single word. Taking a step forward, she raised a paw, her massive body poised to strike. Every muscle in Hawkfrost's body was in position to strike, if those foxes attacked they would be met with his claws unsheathed. Then the dog fox started to back away, growling a last curse at Midnight before turning and vanishing into the bracken. Midnight's gaze swiveled to his companion, but the other fox paused only to bark out something rapidly before following.

"And don't come back, if you know what's good for you!" Crowpaw yowled after them.

Hawkfrost didn't relax until the fox scent began to fade, his shoulders dropping in relief. His gaze slowly traveled over the group, Spottedfeather had sat down, looking relieved that a fight was avoided. Hawkfrost always knew his youngest sister was _never_ battle ready, she would rather talk the problem out then a physical confrontation. All the cats, even Purdy, were looking at the badger with new respect.

Hawkfrost had to admit, he owed Midnight for that show of bravery. He took only a couple of steps before stopping at her shoulder. "Thank you, Midnight," he meowed, dipping his head respectfully towards the powerful badger. "We couldn't have avoided a fight without you there to intervene."

"They might have killed us," Feathertail added, leaving Tawnypelt's side as she came to instead, join Hawkfrost beside Midnight.

"I suppose it's a bad time for a fight," Crowpaw admitted. Hawkfrost wanted to roll his eyes at the agression still lingering in the apprentices voice as he went on. "All the same, I'd like to know why you didn't warn us about the foxes. You said you can read everything in the stars, so why didn't you tell us they'd be here?"

Hawkfrost never thought to ask that, did Midnight purposely left that out? But if it had been a trap, why did Midnight save them? Hawkfrost waited impatiently for Midnight's reply. If something was off about her reply, he'd know at once. Even though Midnight had been helpful, there were still some aspects of a badger _or_ cat, that you just couldn't fully expect. _Betrayal_ was one of many things his father had taught him, along with _deceit_ and looking out for liars that may wish to harm you. ' _Along with always be vigilant!'_ Hawkfrost thought on in frustration.

For a moment the badger loomed over the WindClan apprentice, her black eyes furious. Crowpaw could not hide a flash of alarm in his eyes, though to his credit he did not back down. Then Midnight relaxed. "I not say everything. Everything indeed StarClan not want me to say. Much, yes, how Twolegs tear up forest, leave no place for cats to stay. But many answers lie within ourselves. This you already learned, no?"

"I suppose," Crowpaw muttered.

Midnight reminded Hawkfrost eerily about his father's own silent conversations with StarClan, how he wouldn't talk about what their ancestors had shared with him. It both confused and annoyed Hawkfrost at times, mostly by the thought of Tigerstar not trusting him. If Tigerstar ever needed to confide in someone it was Runningnose, but Hawkfrost had the feeling if Tigerstar _was_ allowed to talk to anyone about them in the Clan, it would be Tawnypelt, not him.

Midnight turned away from Crowpaw. "Foxes say you must go now," she told the cats. "If you still here at sunset, they attack. That dog fox, he says he tasted cat once, liked it fine."

"Well, he's not going to taste it again!" snapped Tawnypelt.

"We have to leave anyway," Stormfur pointed out. "So it doesn't really matter. We'll be gone before the foxes even come back."

"Let's finish up here then. Then we'll be on our way." Hawkfrost decided, sharing a look with Tawnypelt over his shoulder, silently asking if she needed more time than that. Regardless of what the foxes might think, Hawkfrost would take them _both_ on if Tawnypelt needed the rest. Tawnypelt blinked in silent agreement, and that was all the answer Hawkfrost needed.

They paused for a few moments to gulp down the rest of the prey. Hawkfrost managing to get a disgusted looking Feathertail to have a taste of the frog, although the complaint of a leathery after taste, she had to admit the frog tasted like a mix of rabbit and fish.

After that, Midnight took the lead, and brought them after a short time to the edge of the forest. The sun dipping below the trees, and where they stood was already in shadow. In front of them, Hawkfrost saw yet more open moorland, with a range of mountains in the distance; over to one side were the hard reddish shapes of the Twolegplace they had traveled through on the outward journey.

"Which way now?" Hawkfrost found himself asking curiously.

Midnight raised one paw to point straight ahead. "That quicked way, path where sun rises."

"It's not the way we came," Hawkfrost reported, feeling a little uneasy about heading in some direction that is once again uncertain to him. "We came through Twolegplace."

"And I'm not going back there!" Crowpaw put in. "I'll climb as many mountains as you like before I face all those Twolegs again."

"Don't be to quick to decide that, Crowpaw," Spottedfeather rebuked him softly, flicking her tail over his ear at his impatience. "We hadn't been that way before, at least we _know_ the danger in Twolegplace."

"And at least we know the way through Twolegplace, and we've got Purdy to help us." Feathertail added on, before turning to stare intensely at Hawkfrost. "What do _you_ suggest, Hawkfrost?"

Hawkfrost was surprised by the intense, almost demanding, looking in her blue eyes. As though his opinion matter greatly to her. Hawkfrost took a moment to think, he recalled all those hungry days wandering in Twolegplace, and Purdy had seemed as lost as any of them. He even lead them into a rat's nest where Tawnypelt got wounded. Hawkfrost wasn't sure he'd ever fully forgive Purdy for that one. But the mountains were unfamiliar too; even from here, Hawkfrost could see that their upper slopes were bare gray rock, with a streak of white here and there that must be the first snow of the approaching leaf-bare. They were far higher than Highstones, and he wondered how much shelter or prey they would find there.

"I can see your point, Feathertail," Hawkfrost began, blinking in gratitude for Feathertail's and Spottedfeather's input. "But if Midnight believes that the mountains are the quickest way, then that's where we need to head. We can't spend anymore time wandering aimlessly around Twolegplace, not when our Clans could be destroyed at any given moment."

"Than the mountains it is!" Crowpaw declared sarcastically, earning a glare from Hawkfrost.

"Not yet," Hawkfrost hissed, before turning to Tawnypelt. "What do you think, Tawnypelt?"

His sister shrugged. "Whatever you like. There'll be problems whichever way we go; we all know that."

 _True,_ Hawkfrost agreed, giving her a nod in acknowledgment to her vote. "Spottedfeather?"

"If it gets us to the forest sooner, than we should take it." his dark ginger sister meowed, getting a pleased hum from Crowpaw, who stood right beside her. _Too close,_ Hawkfrost decided, slightly glaring at the non-existing space between his sister and the WindClan apprentice. Surely they weren't having feelings for one another like him and Fea-he shook off the thought, right now it wasn't important.

"We already know _Crowpaw's_ answer," Hawkfrost ignored the hiss of contempt from the WindClan apprentice, feeling a bit smug that he riled up the aggressive apprentice. "Stormfur, what's your vote?" From time to time, Hawkfrost had found Stormfur glaring at him, Hawkfrost had a vague idea as to why. But for the sake of the group and their quest, he put the negative RiverClan tom out of his mind. If Stormfur wanted a confrontation then he'd have to be the one to start it, because Hawkfrost refused to begin a full out argument right now. Not when they finally found out _why_ they have come all this way.

"I agree with Tawnypelt." Stormfur said shortly, not meeting Hawkfrost's eyes when he said it.

"What about you, Feathertail?" Hawkfrost asked, turning to the silver-tabby.

"I'll follow, wherever you lead us." Feathertail said honestly, her sky-blue eyes shining with determination as she flicked her plumy tail towards the mountain peaks. "And if you decide to go through the mountains, then I'm coming with you."

"Than it's decided, the mountains it is." Hawkfrost meowed, beginning to feel optimistic about the decision. They were all in agreement for once, even Crowpaw.

"Eh? Wha'?" Purdy had been scratching one ear with his hind paw. But when the decision was made he looked up in alarm, blinking his wide amber eyes. "You can't go that way. It's dangerous. What about the-"

"Danger is all around," Midnight broke in, silencing Purdy with a fierce gaze ."Your friends great courage will need. The path had been laid out for them in the stars."

Hawkfrost shot a sharp icy-blue look at the old tabby. What had Purdy been trying to say when Midnight interrupted him? Did he know of some particular danger in the mountains? And if so, why had Midnight stopped him from telling the rest of them? He thought that he could see wisdom in her face, and something like regret. Just what did she mean by "the path has been laid out"? It frustrated Hawkfrost greatly.

"Choice is hard, youn warrior." Midnight meowed, surprising Hawkfrost when she turned to speak in a low tone to him. He could feel Feathertail discreetly leaning against him, listening in, Hawkfrost didn't blame her, he would have too. "Your path before you lies, and many challenges you will have to return safe home."

Hawkfrost gazed into the badgers eyes for a long moment, wondering what her words meant. What 'challenges' was she talking about? What did she know that he didn't? Hawkfrost instantly looked at Feathertail, she too looked confused, but when she met his own confused stare all they held was certainty. Trust. In him.

Whatever these challenges may be, Hawkfrost wasn't afraid, he'd meet them head on with his head held high and courage pour from nose to tail tip. It was a solid resolve and he was sticking to it. He noticed from the corner of his eye, Purdy scrambling to his feet to follow, but strangely Midnight put out a paw to hold him back.

The old tom bristled, his amber eyes glaring. "Get out o' my way," he rasped.

Midnight did not move. "With them you cannot go," she rumbled. "The way is theirs alone." Her black eyes gleamed in the dusk. "Young and rash they are, and tests will be many. Their own courage they need, my friend, not yours. Too much on you they would rely."

Purdy blinked. "Well, if you put it like that…"

Feathertail turned and darted up to him and gave his ears a quick lick. "We'll never forget you, Purdy, or everything you've done for us."

"You've helped us a great deal," Spottedfeather meowed, coming forward when Feathertail took a step back. And pressed her muzzle against the side of his cheek. "We're all going to miss you."

Just behind her, Crowpaw opened his mouth with his eyes narrowed, as if he was about to say something cutting. Spottedfeather lightly whacked him in the face with her tail, a shushing sound rumbling from her chest as she looked back at the WindClan apprentice. Hawkfrost stayed quiet, he doubted that he'd ever see Purdy again but he wanted to leave on a positive note but the words just didn't fit. Purdy had gotten them lost, injured, and dragged them around in circles, sure in the end he'd managed to get them out, but he just couldn't sum up the words to thank him as the others were.

"Good-bye, Purdy. And thank you! You've been a great help," Stormfur meowed. "And thank you, too, Midnight."

The badger inclined her head. "Farewell, my friends. May StarClan light your path."

"Come on, it's time to get going." Hawkfrost meowed to the group, sweeping his tail to gather the group together, leading them out onto the moor.

"I'm nerves," Feathertail admitted as she caught up with him at the head of the group. "Who knows what's through those mountains."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Hawkfrost meowed, gently nudging her shoulder.

"Or perhaps, I'll be the one to protect you?" Feathertail meowed softly, blinking darkening blue eyes that seem to be glimmering in the gathering dusk at him.

Hawkfrost inclined his head, something smoldering in his chest that he couldn't place at the moment. But he knew that with Feathertail beside him, he'd be able to face anything head on.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Well, what do you think? Good, bad, maybe? I really did try with Hawkfrost, it's just really hard to get his personality down, you know? He's like Tigerstar, but not** _like_ **Tigerstar...I'm trying to make him his own cat, with his own personality, little quirks and all...so...ya! XD**

 **Facts:**

 **Hawkfrost is normally overprotective of his family, he's very much a mama's boy and his very proud of her and idolizes her!**

 **He's starting to bond with the journeying cats ever well (he tolerates Crowpaw! Although they still mostly take jabs and make insults at each other!) thus is growing attachment to Feathertail.**

 **If not for the journey, neither Hawkfrost or Feathertail would ever think about becoming a couple/falling in love together!**

 **Hawkfrost does care about the whole Spotted x Crow, just not as much as Stormfur cause he's distracted with Feathertail at the moment.**

 **Hawkfrost is unsure at the moment with Stormfur, on one side he understands Stormfur's protectiveness over Feathertail and why he is against their blossoming relationship but on the other, he thinks Stormfur should just but out and let them figure it out on their own.**

 **Tawnypelt is still her badass self!  
**

 **Wow, not much Spotted x Crow... it might not be shown as much in this book (Because it mostly centers around Stormfur, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, and Squirrelflight) but I will try to get scenes in, and don't worry, they still get very close even if it isn't seen as much!**

 **In the third book it will be centered around, Mothwing, Spottedfeather, Hawkfrost and Squirrelflight and I believe if nothing changes those four will be the main characters throughout 'The new prophecy'**

 **I normally don't like prologs although I make exceptions like in 'The Darkest hour' will the whole Viper scene, and also a little snippet with Bluestar in "Midnight" It's just a 'Do I feel like it?' sort of thing!**

 **Okay, thats enough for now! Please, Review, fav, follow! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

' **Just one more chapter!' I keep telling myself 'Then onto Firestar's Quest' my brain keeps whispering...oh, how it lies! Sorry, I keep updating for 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' and neglecting 'Firestar's Quest' after...the next chapter, I will go back to 'Firestar's Quest' I promise (Oh, how she lied!) okay, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

Mothwing couldn't express the relief she felt for having Squirrelflight and Sootfur back with them. Even though Sootfur looked like he was bawled over by a fox, they were both uninjured and had no complications with the ShadowClan cats. All that remained was Mothwing's anxiousness to see Tigerstar, they needed to know how they were doing and to what extent of the damage that the Twoleg monsters have caused.

Mothwing's heart pounded in her chest as the scents of the strange territory flowed around her. She had never been in ShadowClan territory before, the closest she had ever been was staring across it from the other side of the Thunderpath. She suppressed the urge to jump at every sound, the clouds that gathered, obscuring the sun had left the forest in eery shadows, enough to put her on edge at every turn.

Soon Mothwing became aware of a stronger ShadowClan scent coming from up ahead. Blackfoot led the way around a thick clump of hazel; following him, Mothwing stopped dead, surprised to see Tigerstar sitting patiently at the entrance of a tangled wall of brambles. His tail wrapped around his giant paws as if he had been waiting for them the entire time.

As the ThunderClan cats appeared he stepped forward and faced Firestar with narrowed amber eyes. They glinted with indifference, and a mask was neutral mask was in place. "Greetings, Firestar, I would be demanding why you are here. If I hadn't already guessed."

"Good, then we can skip over the formalities and get onto business." Firestar replied, just as blandly. Following Tigerstar through the tangled brambles as he ushered the group in, the group closely flanked by the ShadowClan warriors.

"We'll talk in the medicine cat's den, Littlecloud wouldn't mind putting in some suggestions." Tigerstar meowed, gesturing for Firestar to follow him. "The rest of your warriors can stay here." Tigerstar flashed a briefly look towards both Squirrelflight and Mothwing, before heading towards the Medicine cat's den, Littlecloud already standing outside, waiting for them. Soon the three disappeared inside.

"I wonder what they are saying?" Mothwing whispered quietly to Squirrelflight, both she-cats sitting down in the pine-nettles that covered the ShadowClan clearing.

"Hopefully Tigerstar has more information as us about the whole situation." Squirrelflight whispered back, her bushy tail lashing behind her in frustration. "I just wish someone can tell us what's going on."

"I don't see how ShadowClan can know more than us," Sootfur meowed, shrugging his shoulders, a few drops of mud falling off. "It's not like we can communicate with Twolegs, and everyone knows Twolegs are mad. So who really knows _what_ they are doing."

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't. We'll just have to wait and see." Mothwing agreed, her head turning as they were cautiously approached by two ShadowClan cats that looked like apprentices.

"See I told you they were ThunderClan cats," a small tabby she-cat exclaimed, she had white front paws, a white chest and large blue eyes. That were staring at a dark gray apprentice, the tom rolling his eyes. "They smell like ThunderClan cats anyway."

"Talonpaw, Smokepaw, get away from there." Mothwing watched as Rowanclaw, a ginger tom, came strolling up to the duo a disapproving look set on his face. "You know you shouldn't go around _those_ types of cats."

Mothwing could feel Squirrelflight bristling beside her, Squirrelflight had never got along with the ShadowClan tom. Not since they were forced to share a den as apprentices when ShadowClan was driven out of their territory by BloodClan.

"He's right," Sootfur said coolly, his amber eyes staring dead ahead, not looking at the ShadowClan cats at all. As if they were unimportant and nonthreatening. "Us ThunderClan cats are highly dangerous, you remember fighting Squirrelflight as apprentices, don't you Rowanclaw? You know, when ShadowClan was chased out of their camp by some rouges and kittypets?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could practically feel the satisfied and smug look crossing Squirrelflight's face, while Rowanclaw's lips had curled up in a snarl. Clearly insulted at the jab. For a moment Mothwing thought he might attack the light gray tom, but they were all interrupted by Firestar's appearance from the ShadowClan medicine cat's den. Tigerstar and Littlecloud following her out.

Mothwing could see the disappointed and clear frustration on her mother's face, although she tried to to cover it with a look of indifference as she kept her head held high. "We could discuss more during the Gatherings," Littlecloud suggested behind the two leaders, the small tabby looking a little put out. "I greatly advice we talk to the other leaders at the next Gathering as well, it would be much more easier instead of going onto each others territories."

"Like you should have done in the first place." Tigerstar said, giving Firestar a pointed look.

"I thought it was too important to wait for the next Gathering." Firestar retorted, refusing to meet the massive dark brown tabby's gaze.

"Yours making boulders out of pebbles," Tigerstar replied, shaking his head. "Things will work out in the end, ShadowClan is strong and no Twolegs will change that."

 _Don't forget proud!_ Mothwing thought to herself, although she had to admit, the ShadowClan cats looked well trained and fierce as ever. She remembered the stories the elders used to tell, now compared to them, ShadowClan had never been better.

"Take some warriors and escort these cats off our territory," Tigerstar ordered to Russetfur, who had lingered a tail-length away, eyeing the ThunderClan cats suspiciously. "And I advice you Firestar, not to wander into someone else's territory without permission. Save it for the Gathering."

Mothwing found it rude what her father was saying, but it was also smart. They could have really gotten hurt or attacked, being mistaken for a raid or battle party. It was sound advice, and Mothwing hoped her mother realized that.

"You heard him, time to leave." Russetfur hissed, gathering up some warriors as the ThunderClan cats had no choice but to obey. Firestar turned and signaled to her own cats to follow her. Russetfur and her warriors gathered around them in a threatening semicircle, letting them walk away but keeping them bunched tightly together. Mothwing was glad when the tunnel under the Thunderpath came into sight, and more relieved still to be through it and heading for their own part of the forest.

"And don't come back!" Russetfur spat as they crossed the border.

"We won't!" Graystripe hurled a parting shot over his shoulder. "We were only trying to help, you stupid furball!"

"Leave it, Graystripe." Now that they were back in their own territory, Firestar let her disappointment show. Mothwing felt a sharp stab of compassion for her; it wasn't her fault that Shadowclan had refused to listen to reason.

"Maybe we should try talking to WindClan?" Squirrelflight suddenly suggested quietly, almost to herself as the patrol headed for camp. "Perhaps they've had trouble too. That could be why they've been stealing fish from RiverClan." She was referring to the furious accusations made by RiverClan, at the last Gathering.

" _If_ they have, you mean. It was never _really_ proven that they've been stealing." Mothwing retorted, feeling a flash of defence for the swift footed Clan. "All the same, you might be right. Ravenpaw said there were more Twolegs than usual on that part of the Thunderpath."

"Then perhaps Firestar should talk to Tallstar?" Sootfur meowed, coming up to join the two sisters on their discussions.

"I highly doubt Firestar would go anywhere near another Clan anytime soon." Squirrelflight replied, her green eyes turning to stare at their mother. "She already talked to one stubborn Clan already, and Tallstar is too proud to admit that his Clan is starving. And I think he's still riled up about the whole RiverClan incident."

"But Firestar has to do _something._ " Mothwing pointed out, they couldn't just leave it as it was, it could get worse.

"Perhaps Tigerstar is right, and she should wait for the Gathering." Sootfur meowed, the younger tom shrugging. "It's the best time and place to ask questions. And personally I wouldn't like to see how WindClan would react to finding trespassers on their territory."

"You're just saying that cause Cedarheart caught you by surprise." Squirrelflight snorted, nudging the tom's shoulder, a teasing glint in her green eyes that surprised Mothwing.

"Everyone knows ShadowClan sneaks through the shadows," Sootfur sighed. "I should have been more careful. But in a real fight, I would have taken him down easily."

"Sure you could." Squirrelflight sarcastically retorted.

"Or perhaps I'll let you fight him for me," Sootfur mused, his tail flicking out behind him. "If you can take on someone like Rowanclaw and win easily, then their is no way Cedarheart could win."

"Now you're just being lazy." Squirrelflight meowed, with an exasperated head shake.

"Not as lazy as Graystripe." Sootfur retorted.

"What was that?" Graystripe meowed from up ahead, the gray tom looking over his shoulder curiously at the three young cats.

"Nothing!" Sootfur replied quickly, his ears flattening to his head as Squirrelflight and Mothwing tried to stifle their laughter.

It wasn't long after that they reached camp, the group tired and Mothwing wanted to do nothing but curl up in her nest and sleep for a moon. But cats were still up, looking expectantly at the group and more importantly at Firestar, as if waiting for her to make an announcement to tell them how the trip to ShadowClan had gone.

Firestar however ignored the questioning looks and instead headed for her den, Graystripe following her, the two cats talking quietly together as they disappeared into the den. Most likely to discuss what ShadowClan had told her mother.

Mothwing saw Brackenfur disappear into the nursery, no doubt wanting to see his kits and mate before retiring to his nest in the warriors den. With how much he and Brambleclaw spend in the nursery, they should just move in. Dustpelt included. Mothwing said goodbye to her sister and Sootfur, as the two warriors headed to the warriors den, both looking tired.

When Mothwing settled into her nest, a thought entered her head. Tomorrow she'd go see just _how_ WindClan was faring with the Twolegs.

It was early the following morning when Mothwing found herself peering through the branches, outside the warriors den. A steady dampness had weighed down on her golden-tabby fur, making it sleek and heavy. But her amber eyes were narrowed onto a familiar tortoiseshell she-cat lying among the moss.

"Sorreltail, are you there?" Mothwing whispered, watching as the lump move in the nest. Normally she would have called out to Squirrelflight or Leafpool, but Leafpool slept too close to the center of the den to call to and not wake the others. And Squirrelflight had an early hunting patrols. "Sorreltail?" Mothwing hissed once more, unsure if the tortoiseshell would wake.

Then suddenly their was a scuffling sound inside the den, and Mothwing backed up as Sorreltail poked her head out, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Mothwing?" Her jaws gaped wide in a yawn. "What's the matter? The sun's not up yet. I was having this terrific dream about a mouse…"

"Sorry," Mothwing mewed, but not really meaning it. This was far more important than Sorreltail's dream, and she was certain Sorreltail would agree. "But I want you to do something with me. Are you due to go out with the dawn patrol?"

"No." Sorreltail squeezed out between the branches and gave the fur on her shoulders a quick lick. "What's all this about?"

Mothwing took a deep breath. "I want to go and visit WindClan. Will you come with me?"

Sorreltail's eyes stretched wide, and her tail curled up in surprise. "What if we meet a WindClan patrol?"

"It should be okay-I'm a medicine cat, so I'm allowed to go into the territories between here and Highstones. Please, Sorreltail! I really need to know whether WindClan is having trouble too." Though she couldn't tell Sorreltail, Mothwing knew that a cat from every Clan had been chosen by StarClan for the journey. Because of that, she suspected that every Clan would be invaded by the Twolegs, but she wanted to be sure.

The light of adventure was already sparkling in Sorreltail's eyes. "I'm up for it," she declared. "Let's get a move on, before any cat catches us and starts asking questions."

She darted across the clearing and into the gorse tunnel. Mothwing followed, with a last glance back at the silent, sleeping camp. The fog hung thickly in the ravine, deadening the sound of their pawsteps. Everything was gray, and though the dawn light was strengthening, there was no sign of the sun. The bracken was bent double with the weight of water drops, and soon the two cats pelts were soaked.

Sorreltail shivered. "Why did I ever leave my warm nest?" she complained, only half joking. "Still, if it's like this on the moor, the fog will help to hide us."

"And muffle our scent," Mothwing agreed. "I remember Brambleclaw taught Spottedfeather a trick to help with hunting, to disguise her scent. I think that was what led her to becoming a warrior."

"Brambleclaw always has great advice," Sorreltail meowed, a wistfulness entering her voice. Along with a vivid longing look in her amber eyes. "I remember when we used to hunt all the time, before _Cinderpelt_ starting taking up all his time."

"Well, they are _mates_ now. And Cinderpelt _is_ expecting Brambleclaw's kits, so of course he would want to be around her." Mothwing pointed out, feeling at a loss with the tortoiseshell and white she-cat warrior.

"I just wish it went back to the way it _used_ to be." Sorreltail stressed, her tail lashing in hopeless frustration. "When Brambleclaw was always around, when he'd share fresh-kill with me, when we'd joke on patrols, the time when we put mud in Dustpelt's nest and never got caught. I _miss_ Brambleclaw, and I miss _our_ time together. It's like I've faded into the background or something."

"You'd always stand out to Brambleclaw," Mothwing meowed sympathetically. "You'll always be his best friend and confident."

"But what if that's not _all_ I want?" Sorreltail stressed. "I know I'll always have Brambleclaw's friendship and respect, but Cinderpelt will have just that _little_ bit more."

"What more do you want, Sorreltail?" Mothwing questioned, but the ThunderClan warrior stayed silent. And they continued on in silence. before she and Sorreltail had reached Fourtrees, the mist had begun to thin out. It still lay heavy on the stream, but when they climbed the opposite bank they broke out into sunlight. Mothwing tried to shake some of the moisture that weight down her dark golden, dappled tabby pelt. But there was little heat in the sun's rays and she highly doubted that she would be dry anytime soon. Instead she focused more on keep alert for any signs of Twoleg activity.

As they skirted the top of the hollow at Fourtrees, Mothwing felt a breeze blowing directly off the moorland. She and Sorreltail paused for a moment at the far side of the hollow, their fur blown back and their jaws parted to scent the air.

"WindClan," Sorreltail meowed. She put her head to one side, uncertainly. "There's something odd about it, though. And it's really faint. As if they haven't been patrolling all that often."

"I think it's because WindClan is so small," Mothwing explained, a stab of concern for the dwindling Clan gnawing at her chest. "And I don't smell any sign of rabbits."

"So Squirrelflight is right, WindClan is dying." Sorreltail gasped, her amber eyes widening as they searched across the moor.

"They're not dying." Mothwing snapped, before saying more calmly. "They just need time to get back on their paws."

"Wouldn't really matter if they don't have enough paws to make a Clan, now would it?" Sorreltail replied blandly. Mothwing didn't know whether to be appalled by her friends lack of concern for another Clan, or to worry about her own interest in WindClan.

"I guess," Mothwing meowed, letting the conversation drop. She hesitated for a couple more heartbeats, just staring across the rolling, windblown moorland, then led the way across the border. The two cats darted from one clump of gorse to the next, making what use they could of the scant cover of the moorland. Mothwing's fur prickled, her golden-dappled-tabby fur would be practically glowing against the short grass.

In the ThunderClan camp she had been confident that as a medicine cat she would not be challenged; now she felt so exposed and vulnerable in unfamiliar territory. She wanted to find out what she could, then hurry back to the safety of her own territory.

She headed for the crest of a low hill that looked down over the Thunderpath, and flattened herself in the grass to peer down. Beside her, Sorreltail let out a long hiss.

"Well, there's not much doubt about that," she meowed.

Leading from from the Thunderpath on the far side of the territory was a long scar where the moorland grass had been torn away. The track was marked by short stakes of wood like the ones Mothwing had seen in ShadowClan territory the day before. It gouged a path across the moor and came to an abrupt halt at the food of the hill where she and Sorreltail were crouching. A glittering monster sat silent where it ended. Mothwing's breath came in short gasps as she imagined it scanning the moorland, ready to leap on it's prey with a roar.

"Where are its Twolegs?" Sorreltail muttered.

Mothwing glanced from side to side, but everything was quiet; an air of menace lay thick as fog on the scarred landscape. There was still no scent of rabbits-had they been frightened away, Mothwing wondered, or had the Twolegs taken them? Perhaps they had moved to a different part of the moor when the monster dug up their burrows.

"Yuck!" Sorreltail exclaimed suddenly. "Can you smell that?"

As she spoke, Mothwing picked it up too, a harsh tang like nothing she had ever scented before. Instinctively her stomach churned and she curled her lip. "That's disgusting, what do you suppose it is?"

"Probably something to do with the Twolegs," Sorreltail replied, equally as disgusted as Mothwing. "How about we t-" Sorreltail was abruptly cut off as a white-and-orange blur crashed into the tortoiseshell she-cat, sending her and the blur rolling down the low hill in a flurry of flashing claws and knotted fur.

"Sorreltail!" Mothwing gasped out in surprise and concern, launching herself down the hill after the rolling pile of fur that made up the pair of fighting cats. When the pair had come to a withering halt at the bottom of the low hill, Mothwing saw Gorsepelt leap away from a slightly stunned Sorreltail, his lips drawn back in a menacing snarl as his pelt was bristled up to look twice his size.

Mothwing got a good look at him, he was noticeably thinner, although his white-and-ginger pelt was thick it didn't hide his gaunt appearance, and the way it seemed he was trying to stay on his paws instead of sway as he regarded the two she-cats in a battle ready stance.

"ThunderClan, what are you doing on WindClan territory?" Gorsepelt snarled, his eyes narrowed completely on Sorreltail.

"Wait, we can explain-" Mothwing meowed, coming forward to try to defuse the tension. Gorsepelt rounded to face her, surprised as if he hadn't realized she had been there as well.

"Gorsepelt, do you need any help?" Mothwing turned to see Breezekit, the lean black tom was peering down from the top of the hill at them, his amber eyes narrowed in hostility at the two ThunderClan she-cats.

"No, Breezepaw, I'm fine." Gorsepelt called back, relaxing slightly as he turned to speak with Mothwing, although he kept a suspicious eye on Sorreltail.

"I'm really sorry about this, but we didn't really have a choice an-" Gorsepelt silenced her with a swift swish of his tail.

"You're not allowed on WindClan territory unless it's an emergency or if you're on your way to Highstones." the WindClan warrior meowed coolly, sending a shiver of dread through Mothwing. She was regretting this idea already.

"But it _is_! Look around!" Mothwing gestured to the turned up dirt and warily at the silent monster nearby. "Something's going on and we need to find out what the Twolegs are up too!"

"WindClan's problems are for WindClan solely, it's not a concern for ThunderClan." Gorsepelt argued, although he looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"But we're having the same problem, so it _is_ our concern." Mothwing countered, watching as the tops of Gorsepelt's ears perked up in interest, although his face remained neutral.

"I think it's time for you to go." Gorsepelt meowed, it wasn't a suggestion it was a demand.

Mothwing's chest tightened, a feeling of utter sorrow filled her for being turned out like this. First ShadowClan and now WindClan? Are they just going to pretend that it doesn't exist?

"Breezepaw, wait for me at the old badger set, this won't take long!" Gorsepelt meowed, receiving a meow of agreement from the black tom. Once the WindClan apprentice had left, Gorsepelt gestured the two she-cats to follow him at a surprisingly slow pace. "What do you know about the Twolegs, and why did you come here?"

"Twolegs have been invading both ThunderClan and ShadowClan, knocking down trees and scaring prey away," Mothwing instantly replied, getting a disapproving look from Sorreltail. Although Mothwing felt there was nothing to hid to this WindClan warrior. "And we thought that maybe the same was happening in the other Clans. So me and Sorreltail decided to investigate."

"By running around on enemy territory, spying?" Gorsepelt retorted, sounding more impressed than disapproving.

"We weren't spying!" Sorreltail was quick to put in, her own amber eyes looking defensive. "We just wanted to see if Twolegs were on your territory."

"So you wanted to find out about the Twolegs, by secretly collecting information on enemy territory without anyone else knowing about it? I would call that spying." Gorsepelt retorted blandly, although there was no spite to it like Mothwing expected there to be.

"Well, when you put it like that-" Sorreltail's ears twitched in embarrassment, as she skirted a dry patch of heather, trying to avoid gaining a splitter from it's dried up branches.

"So ThunderClan and ShadowClan are having the same problems you say?" Gorsepelt meowed, turning back to face Mothwing, her golden-dappled pelt rippling along her flanks as they brushed lightly against Gorsepelt's thick white-and-ginger pelt.

"Yes, and we don't understand why or if it'll stop!" Mothwing stressed, wanting to wail her troubles into the wind and let their carry across the moor until someone came with her with answers.

"I don't think we'll ever understand Twolegs," Gorsepelt put in mildly, gaining an agreeing sound from Sorreltail. "But from what I've seen, I don't think they're going to be stopping anytime soon."

"What do you suppose we do about it then?" Sorreltail questioned, keeping herself apart from the WindClan warrior by using Mothwing as a divider.

"Wait, and watch, that's what we do." Gorsepelt decided, stopping at the WindClan border. "We'll keep a close eye on them and see what they do next."

"And then?" Sorreltail stressed as Mothwing watched as a thoughtful look crossed Gorsepelt's handsome face.

"Then we prepare to act." he finished, turning to leave as Sorreltail and Mothwing crossed over into their own territory. "Don't cross anymore borders, the rest of WindClan won't go as easy on trespassers."

"Cheeky hairball," Sorreltail spat as the two ThunderClan she-cats began the descent back from Fourtrees. "He thought he was going _easy_ on me! Mouse-dung, he was putting everything he had in that fight I swear by StarClan!"

"I wonder what WindClan is going to do now," Mothwing pondered, receiving a confused look from Sorreltail. "Prey is missing, you scented how void of rabbit it was, do you think that is why WindClan is stealing from RiverClan?" 

"I beat a moon's worth of morning-patrols that it was." Sorreltail exclaimed, her excitement returning.

"We'll, we can't worry about that now," Mothwing meowed, waving her fluffy tail dismissively. "We best get back to camp, no more treading on anyone else's territory for a while for me."

"Then all we have to do is decide how much you're going to tell Firestar." Sorreltail added on, both she-cats leaving Fourtrees behind them as they got lost in thought of what to tell their ThunderClan leader.

 **0o0o0o**

 **How do you like it? Good, bad? Who knows!**

 **Facts:**

 **Breezekit is now Breezepaw! He is an apprentice, Gorsepelt's apprentice! XD (normally I wouldn't seeing as they are adopted brothers but...at the moment I want to give young Gorsepelt an apprentice, Mudclaw I hate him so much and he still technically has Crowpaw, Tallstar too old, Onewhisker worrying about Morningflower and Webfoot and Tornear need to let Gorsepelt have his moment to shine!)**

 **Damn...WindClan is small! With only one she-cat? XD although I figured out what to do about that!**

 **Awe, Gorsepelt didn't try to...okay, he did attack Sorreltail, but in the end they did have a civil conversation! XD**

 **Awe, Sootfur is funny! XD**

 **A golden trio right there Sootfur, Squirrelflight and Mothwing! XD**

 **Sorreltail needs some love! Sorreltail's best friend is who knows where and she is lonely, one of her brothers is going nuts with worry about Spottedfeather, the other trying to keep a parental eye on the both of them, her other best friend has a love interest and soon to be father, etc...she needs so love! XD**

 **Mothwing needs to get her priorities straight! XD**

 **Okay, review, fav, follow~ next is either Stormfur's pov or Squirrelflight's! XD REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya, another chapter! XD I hope you enjoy this one as you have the others! Love the reviews, I believe I will take that suggestion about finishing up book 2 of 'New prophecy' first before getting on with 'Firestar's Quest' again! That way I have time to think on it! Also didn't really think to say but 'Happy Thanksgiving' even though it's really late in saying it! XD**

 **Quick question, fav pov so far: Hawkfrost, Stormfur, Mothwing, Squirrelflight?**

 **Also is it only me, or does anyone else wish that Sandynose never returned to SkyClan? I mean, It's kind of bad but I was sort of angry by that I mean, Sandynose comes back (The jerk!) but Pebbleshine doesn't? But anyway, I wish that Sandynose just stayed gone and Hawkwing remained the father figure for Plumwillow's kits! Finpaw would have a more positive father figure with Hawkwing instead of Sandynose riding on his tail! In my opinion Hawkwing was a way better father towards those kits! And to me Hawkwing sort of was having a Gray Wing experience, Gray Wing lost so many people he loves to others! Bright Stream, Storm, even Turtle Tails kits wanted to get to know their real father! Same with Thunder! I mean, where was the loyalty towards the cat that raised them? That really hurt Gray Wing's feelings and only River Ripple (Riverstar) noticed that! I mean, Thunder! Clear sky (Skystar) neglected you, threw you out twice, and was generally mean to you while Gray Wing been there since the very beginning! I wanted to throttle him for being so blind! And I cried when Turtle Tail died, along with a lot of other cats that Gray Wing loved! And right as his life was getting better with a loving mate and kits, he dies! Like, what the heck? Not fair! So, ya, I hate Sandynose! And feel for both Gray Wing and Hawkwing!**

 **Onto the chapter!  
**

 **0o0o0o**

"I feel like I slept on through a thunderstorm last night!" Squirrelflight yawned, padding out of the warriors den. Her tabby sister, Leafpool, following after her with the same tired expression.

"Rainwhisker couldn't help it, he was out late again." Leafpool defended their dark gray Clanmate.

"Nobody has seen or even found any traces of Spottedfeather since she disappeared," Squirrelflight growled back, bitterness seeping into her voice. "He should have listened to Sootfur, Spottedfeather will come back in her own timeor not at all."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Leafpool asked in surprise.

"All I know, is for some reason, Spottedfeather up and disappears without telling anyone and with no explanation." Squirrelflight spun on her paws and trotted off towards the other side of the clearing before Leafpool could say anything else. She didn't need to hear, what no doubt would be scolding from Leafpool. Squirrelflight couldn't help the anger she felt towards her youngest sibling, she was frustrated and confused. Why did Spottedfeather have to leave them? Where did she go? Will she come back? And on top of her sister's disappearance, the forest is being threatened by Twolegs. Not just ThunderClan, either. But possibly _all_ the Clans. She needed to get out camp for a while.

On the other side of the clearing, Graystripe was assigning patrols. Squirrelflight quickly hurried over, hoping for a distraction but her hopes were dashed when the partols were already pre-arranged. "Can't I just go hunting?" Squirrelflight pleaded, watching longingly as the hunting patrols left.

"Not without another warrior to accompany you," Graystripe meowed, having a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked at the upset she-cat. "All patrols need to be accompanied by more than one warrior, what with the forest not being safe at the moment…" he trailed off, a look of dread taking over now.

Squirrelflight's stomach clenched, she didn't want to go ask Leafpool. Not after their conversation earlier. But she didn't want to stay in camp either…

"I'll go with you." Squirrelflight turned around, surprised to see Sootfur standing there, the light gray tom looked like he just rolled out of his nest. Although Squirrelflight was still irritated from a lack of sleep and the remainder of their current predicament, she greeted Sootfur with a welcoming flick of her tail.

"Great, I planned to go hunting." Squirrelflight replied, before Graystripe could say anything.

"The both you, going hunting?" Graystripe questioned slowly, giving them a baffled look as both young cats turned to the Clan deputy. "Alone...together?"

"We'll be back shortly!" Squirrelflight called over her shoulder, racing out of camp with Sootfur right on her paws. It was eerily silent as they dashed up the ravine and into the forest, the forest just seemed to...still. It made her involuntary shiver, for her entire life she could have never imagine the forest being so...dead.

"Where do you want to try hunting?" Sootfur questioned, coming to slowly walking beside her as Squirrelflight thought it over. "I think Sunningrocks is already taken, but we can try near Owl Tree."

"Than Owl Tree it is." Squirrelflight meowed, not really caring where they hunted. As long as they brought something back, it felt like moons since the patrol brought anything back. She was internally starting to worry about Ferncloud and Sandstorm's kits. Not to mention Cinderpelt, who was carrying her brothers kits.

Both cats headed towards the massive oak, which was across the stream from the sandy hollow. Which was known as the home of an owl that lived in hole in the trees trunk higher up on the tree. The first time Sandstorm had shown her, she wanted to race up it's trunk and look inside herself but never got the chance. Now she knew better, to stay away from owls would be the better decision.

When they arrived Squirrelflight was instantly on alert, she learned from the greatest huntress in all of ThunderClan. And she was determined to bring something back to the Clan. She became disappointed however when the ground was determined to wet to catch a scent properly, the two warriors relying on sight and hearing instead.

"Mouse-dung, I hope the other hunting parties are having more luck than we are." Sootfur meowed, his nose lowered to the ground as he scuffled in the wet leaves to find any hiding holes that a mouse might hide in.

"With the weather getting colder, I highly doubt it." Squirrelflight scoffed, her fluffy tail lashing behind her in frustration.

"Watz, I tink I-" Sootfur nosed some more in the prickly nettles and leaves as he caught a strange scent, pulling it up Squirrelflight could only yowl in amusement as he pulled out an owl pod.

"Yuck!" Sootfur spat out the owl pod, his face twisting in disgust as he ran his tongue over his muzzle a few times in order to rid himself of the taste. "I hate owls."

"Sandstorm used to tell me owls were good for hunting, if it's hard to find prey then you should watch where an owl hunts in order to help find food." Squirrelflight repeated her apprentices training, a feeling of achievement for remember those important facts, she'd teach her future apprentice them someday.

"I wish an owl would be helpful enough to drop some prey right about now." Sootfur sighed, Squirrelflight could see the disappointment in his amber eyes. She found herself wanting to make that look disappear, and looked around, finding the perfect distraction.

"Let's give hunting a break for a moment," Squirrelflight meowed, flicking the light gray tom's shoulder with her tail. "How about instead we have a race."

"What kind of race?" Sootfur asked suspiciously, following the ginger she-cat over towards an oak tree with many branches jutting out in all directions.

"A climbing one, whoever gets to the first branch first is the fastest climber in the Clan." Squirrelflight gestured above them, where a sturdy branch hanged a fox-length above their heads.

"That's easy." Sootfur snorted, but a glimmer of excitement crossed his face as he positioned himself beside Squirrelflight. The tree was wide enough for the both of them to climb side by side without knocking into each other.

"Don't say that," Squirrelflight retorted. "Cause I plan to leave you eating my dust."

"Don't get a big head just yet." Sootfur said teasingly, both cats getting ready to spring.

"On three, one, two _, three-"_ both cats launched themselves at the tree, claws digging into the bark as they hauled themselves up it's trunk, both determined to win. Squirrelflight got the head start, managing to jump higher than Sootfur's more bulky weight did. But as they climbed Sootfur's upper body strength proved to overpower her more weightless body. And a feeling of frustration overcame her when he reached the branch first, and stared down at her with unmistakable amusement as she managed to claw her way up to sit next to him only a heartbeat later.

"It seems like _I'm_ the better climber." Sootfur meowed cheekily, leaving Squirrelflight to roll her eyes at him.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not th-" Squirrelflight was silenced as Sootfur gave a low hiss, his eyes peering up above their heads. Squirrelflight looked up to see a magpie sitting right above their heads, grooming it's feathers. Either they never noticed it until now, or it had just appeared without seeing the cats. Either way, it was going to become someone's dinner soon.

Sootfur and Squirrelflight shared a look, Sootfur gave her a nod of his head. Indicating that she should be the one to try and catch it. She had no plans of letting it go easily. Silently, Squirrelflight slowly began climbing the tree, trying not to draw any attention to herself as Sootfur stayed perfectly still. His eyes on the magpie, watching it in hopes that it doesn't fly off and too keep track of where it went if it did. They might be lucky to have a second try if Squirrelflight didn't get it the first time.

Squirrelflight positioned herself behind the magpie, near its tail. That way it wouldn't see her coming, and hopefully she would have the element of surprise. A forepaw sank into the very branch the magpie rested on. She gently pulled the rest of her upper body up, being careful not to shake the branch and draw alarm to the bird. She had just gotten all four legs on the branch when the magpie turned it's head to groom it's feathers, and saw her. It gave a squak of alarm before flapping its wings to get away, a jolt of her own alarm blared through her. Before Squirrelflight could process what she was doing, all four paws were off the branch as she sailed through the air trying to catch the fleeing magpie.

She only had a split heat-beat to enjoy her single white-paw sinking into the magpie's flesh, before she plummeted downward. Her body spirling as the ground rushed to meet her, within a moment, she made impact with the ground. A stab of pain rushed through her body instantly, but lingered only into her back left leg.

Sootfur gave out a cry of alarm as he quickly clawed his way down the tree, jumping off the tree trunk as he rushed to her side. Looking over her in concern. "Squirrelflight, are you okay?" the light gray tom asked as she staggered to her paws, although it hurt to stand on her back leg, so she favored it, lifting it off the ground as she cradled it gently against her body.

"Uhhh, I think I might have sprained my foot," Squirrelflight meowed, wincing as Sootfur gently probed against it. "But look, I caught the magpie!" she gestured towards the dead bird in front of her, slightly mangled in the fall but still decent enough to eat.

"Taking a fall like that, you had better have caught it." Sootfur sighed. "Well, we best get you to the medicine cats den, to get checked over. That was a nasty fall you took." 

"I can still hunt." Squirrelflight replied stubbornly, lightly putting her injured foot down to try to prove a point. Only to pull it back as a shot of pain raced through it.

"And I can fly." Sootfur sarcastically retorted, gently pressing against Squirrelflight, allowing her to lean against him as she picked up the caught bird. Squirrelflight made no more fuss as he helped her back to ThunderClan, the pair receiving surprised and concerned looks from their fellow Clanmates but Sootfur didn't stop to reassure them, instead steering Squirrelflight towards the medicine cats den.

"What happened?" Spottedleaf demanded when she caught sight of Squirrelflight's limp. As the pair entered the medicine cats den.

"She jumped out of a tree." Sootfur replied casually, almost as if it was a natural occurrence. Lately it sort of was.

"Well here, let me take a look at it." Spottedleaf gestured for Squirrelflight to lay in Mothwing's bracken nest. Squirrelflight compiled, her sisters scent wafting around her, giving her comfort through her pain as Spottedleaf gently probed at her leg.

"It's not broken, is it?" Sootfur questioned quietly, sitting a tail length away, watching the proceedings closely. Which was a little strange to Squirrelflight, but she also found it pleasing that he stayed.

"No, not broken. Just sprained." Spottedleaf replied, drawing away as she looked walked into her den and brought some herbs out. "It would be wise to stay off that paw for a few days, just till the swelling goes down." Spottedleaf was right, her hurt leg was swelling with a painful throb to it, but the herbs Spottedleaf were putting on her paw was dulling the pain.

"I'll be sure to do that," Squirrelflight meowed, blinking gratefully at the medicine cat before turning to Sootfur. "Can you take the magpie to the fresh-kill pile for me?"

"Sure," Sootfur shrugged, picking up the black-and-white bird. "Get better soon." he called over his shoulder as he exited the medicine cats den.

"How about you sit here and rest for a while," Spottedleaf suggested, removing herself away from Squirrelflight's injured leg and padding back towards her den. "Then we'll see if your able to move to the warriors den. I'm sure Mothwing would be wanting her nest back later."

"I didn't plan on staying more than a short nap." Squirrelflight meowed, gently curling up in the bracken. The scent of Mothwing luring her into sleep.

 _Squirrelflight was confused as she found herself walking through a forest that was unfamiliar to her. It sent a mix signal of both excitement at new discovery and the wariness of the unfamiliar territory that could hide unseen the moment all was peaceful, the shafts of light that filtered through green leaves from the tall surrounding trees told her it was green-leaf, gentle hums of bees could be heard along with a mouth-water scent of nearby prey._

 _Squirrelflight dropped into the hunter's crouch, her ears perking as she listened for the sounds of prey. From a nearby fern bush she heard a scuffling sound, she stalked towards the bush a brown body of a mouse could be seen through its fronds. Squirrelflight was about to pounce when another cat passed by her, disappearing into the fern and after a moment's hesitation she could hear it's dying squeal._

 _Squirrelflight was upset, no she was furious, that some other cat had stolen her catch. The ginger she-cat stomped over to the bush, ready to give the cat a piece of her mind but stopped as the cat slunk out of the bush, the mouse-dangling in their jaws._

 _Squirrelflight stalled for a moment, her pelt rising in surprise as she recognized this cat. It was such a long time ago, back when she was an new apprentice, back before she fought in the battle with BloodClan. a large white tom with yellow eyes stared at her, placing down the mouse as he regarded her calmly. She remembered this cat, because he had been her mother's first deputy, Whitestorm._

" _Greetings, Squirrelflight," the snow-white tom rumbled, an easy going expression on his face. "It's been a long time, you've grown."_

" _But you died." Squirrelflight blurted, her green eyes wide in awe as she noticed the stars in his pelt._

" _That I did." Whitestorm agreed calmly, his white tail wrapping around his big paws as he regarded her with intelligent eyes. Squirrelflight remembered him as being very wise along with being a gallant fighter. She had thought he had been a great deputy, until his tragic death during the battle with BloodClan._

" _Are we in StarClan? Have I died?" Squirrelflight questioned, feeling a little nauseous about the idea of dying in her sleep._

" _No, you are merely dreaming," Whitestorm reassured, making Squirrelflight instantly calm down. "But change is coming, and you must rise to face it."_

" _What change? Does it have to do with the Twolegs?" Squirrelflight asked, dread coursing through her at the old deputies words._

" _You and your siblings are the future for the Clans, do not fear your destiny, Squirrelflight." Whitestorm meowed, his pelt glowing brightly to the point where Squirrelflight had to shut her eyes of else be blinded._

Squirrelflight blinked open her eyes, her pelt sticking up in all directions, the moss in Mothwing's nest had been torn up and she felt out of breath. What did Whitestorm mean? That the future of the Clans rested with her and her siblings? Was that an omen or prophecy? And if so, why bring it to her instead of Firestar or even Spottedleaf?

"Squirrelflight, are you alright?" Spottedleaf called from inside her den, her dappled head sticking out of it's entrance to check up on her patient.

"Fine," Squirrelflight replied quickly. "I think I just had a bad dream. I'll go sit in the clearing for a while."

"Just don't jostle your leg too much!" Spottedleaf called after her as Squirrelflight hobbled out of the medicine cats tunnel and into the clearing. She glanced around, one of the hunting patrols had returned but it seemed all they could catch was a skinny squirrel. The magpie was gone, and Squirrelflight wondered who had eaten eat.

Her thoughts didn't linger on the prey, instead she was instantly distracted when a concerned Cinderpelt approached her. "I heard that you fell out of a tree," Cinderpelt meowed, blinking concerned pale blue eyes at her. "Sootfur told us about it when he brought Sandstorm a magpie, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Squirrelflight reassured her friend. Squirrelflight had always liked the older, energetic warrior. Cinderpelt was never boring to be around unlike some of the older warriors, like Dustpelt. Squirrelflight was one of the first to congratulate her when she became mates with her brother, Brambleclaw, he couldn't have chosen a better mate.

"Sootfur said you made a spectacular leap, and plucked that magpie right out of the air like an hawk." Cinderpelt remarked, looking at Squirrelflight approvingly. "Sandstorm taught you well, you're probably the best hunter in the Clan right now."

"It won't be long till Sandstorm reclaime's that title." Squirrelflight purred, feeling pleased to have gained the smoky-dark gray she-cats approval. She liked being complimented on her hunting skills, especially since she was trained by ThunderClan's greatest hunter.

"I'm sure if Sandstorm had it _her_ way, she'd already be back to hunting already." Cinderpelt meowed, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"How is she?" Squirrelflight asked, Cinderpelt shared a den with her, so if she needed to ask how Sandstorm was it was Cinderpelt and Brackenfur or one of the other queens.

"She mostly sleeps," Cinderpelt shrugged. "Although she mostly awake during feedings and when she has visitors."

"Being a new mother must be exhausting." Squirrelflight exclaimed, shaking her head in confusion. If it took that much energy out of a she-cat to raise a litter of kits, why have any?

"Sandstorm and Ferncloud make it seem that way," Cinderpelt agreed, her fluffy tail twitching nervously behind her. "But Goldenflower says it's worth it, and Sandstorm and Ferncloud seem to agree."

"I'm sure your own kits will be worth it as well." Squirrelflight meowed, gently laying her bushy tail overtop of Cinderpelt's nervous, twitching one. Squirrelflight felt a little guilty, having steered up Cinderpelt's insecurity about having her kits. "You'll make a wonderful mother."

"That's what Brambleclaw keeps telling me," Cinderpelt replied, a hint of doubt in her voice. "But sometimes I have these doubts, then I remember that I have Brambleclaw to help me and I feel silly for thinking about them-"

"Your not silly," Squirrelflight told her sternly. "Everyone is allowed to worry about the future, especially about their kits. But like you said, you have Brambleclaw and he has you, between the both of you, you'll raise one of the greatest litter of kits the Clans have ever seen. And I'm sure this isn't going to be your only litter, what with Brambleclaw being so dedicated."

"I hope to mentor a few more apprentices before thinking about a second litter of kits," Cinderpelt meowed, but her blue eyes sparkled at the thought. "But I wouldn't object if we have a second litter before then."

"I'm hoping to mentor one of Sandstorm's," Squirrelflight confessed, her eyes flickering towards the nursery, already imagining her new apprentice coming out and wanting to go on patrol. "I hope Firestar chooses me to be one of their mentors. I been hinting at it a few times." 

"I noticed," Cinderpelt bluntly replied. "Along with the _entire_ Clan, if Firestar herself hadn't caught on, then I don't know what you'll do."

"Firestar _has_ to choose me," Squirrelflight groaned. "Sandstorm used to be my mentor, It just seems right to mentor one of her kits."

"Don't worry, If Firestar hadn't taken the hint already. I'll personally talk to her about it, or having Sandstorm talk to her." Cinderpelt reassured, gently nudging the ginger she-cat with her shoulder.

"Thank you." Squirrelflight meowed, letting out a puff of air that seemed stuck in her throat for some reason.

"You might have a pawful with them though," Cinderpelt added on. Looking amused. "Redkit is the fiesty one out of the three, he constantly wiggles around and the loudest. Stonekit is just as rambunctious, although he's much more quieter than Redkit. Flamekit is the calmest and actually sleeps through the night, I think Sandstorm is thankful that at least one of her kits is well behaved if only for the time being."

"Have they opened their eyes?" Squirrelflight asked, very much interested in Sandstorm's kits. Unlike Ferncloud's, this was Sandstorm and Brackenfur's first litter and probably the most meaningful to Squirrelflight. Seeing as it's her former mentors children.

"Not yet," Cinderpelt said, shaking her head. "But Brackenfur says it won't be long. They'll open in their own time."

"I wonder if they will have Sandstorm or Brackenfur's eye color?" Squirrelflight mused out loud.

"Either is a possibility," Cinderpelt shrugged. "Or they might gain their eye color from their grandparents."

"What eye color do you hope your kits have?" Squirrelflight asked curiously, watching as Cinderpelt's face scrunched up in thought.

"I wouldn't mind having a miniature Brambleclaw running around," Cinderpelt confessed. "It would be nice to have a strong son that's like his father. But I also wouldn't mind a beautiful she-kit, one that loves hunting and climbing trees just as much as I do. And maybe one that is a blend of me and Brambleclaw? That way we're always reminded of how much we love each other."

"They all sound wonderful!" Squirrelflight admitted, suddenly envisioning little nieces running around, clinging to their fathers pelt as they begged him to take them on a hunting patrol. And a smaller version of Brambleclaw following behind them, being the responsible older brother towards his sisters.

"However they turn out, I'll love them with all my heart. Because they'll be the best parts of both me and Brambleclaw." Cinderpelt said firmly, her eyes glistening as if she already made up her mind about her kits. Squirrelflight could tell, even if Cinderpelt didn't really see it yet, Cinderpelt was ready to be a mother, and she'd be a great one at that.

"Cinderpelt!" both cats looked towards the nursery, where Ferncloud stood. The pale-gray queen was gesturing Cinderpelt over, before disappearing into the nursery.

"I best go see what they want, I'll talk to you again soon. Okay, Squirrelflight?" Cinderpelt meowed, blinking warmly at her before heading over towards the nursery. Squirrelflight waved good-bye to her, being left alone with her thoughts once again.

She was glad to have a friend in Cinderpelt, although Whitestorm's words came to her. If great change was coming to the Clans, what did that mean for Cinderpelt's kits? Would there still be a Clan for them to be raised in? She didn't want to think about it, instead to stumbled to her paws and hobbled towards the warriors den, perhaps now she would be able to get some sleep without being warned by a StarClan cat. As she entered she limped to her nest, somehow, Squirrelflight found her nest being moved a few days previous. She now slept, instead of normally beside Leafpool and Spottedfeather, she had taken up space in between Sorreltail and Sootfur. Normally she would be repulsed to even been in the same vicinity of the light gray tom, but now she was just too tired to care. Curling up in her moss and bracken nest, she fell into a deep, content sleep.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **How did you like it? XD good, bad, maybe?**

 **Facts:**

 **Like I said, Squirrelflight has a big destiny ahead of her! And basically Whitestorm is like her guide! Kind of like how Bluestar is Spottedfeather's (at the beginning anyway, I'm thinking about making Swifttail being Spottedfeather's StarClan guide kind of like how Spottedleaf was cannon Firestar's guide?) so expect more Whitestorm and Squirrelflight interactions!**

 **Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's StarClan guide by the way! XD**

 **For Firestar is varies! XD**

 **Awe, Cinderpelt and Squirrelflight sister-in-law bonding time! XD**

 **Squirrelflight really wants to be a mentor to one of Sandstorm's kits! XD**

 **Ya, Squirrelflight can be pretty reckless, what with getting stuck in a bush, almost getting run over by a monster, jumping out of trees...all part of her charm i'm sure! XD**

 **At first I was going to make it Brambleclaw instead of Cinderpelt to come over and ask how Squirrelflight was, but then I sort of wanted to do it with Cinderpelt...cause we can all agree that Cinderpelt is awesome!**

 **Cinderpelt is one of the best climber's in ThunderClan! While Brambleclaw is one of the best fighters! XD so you know their kits are going to be pretty talented.**

 **Firestar is oblivious, if you hadn't noticed that already...although she does know that Squirrelflight is ready for her first apprentice! XD who will it be though? One of Sandstorm's or someone else? XD**

 **Squirrelflight is bitter towards Spottedfeather cause she had disappeared when the Clan needs her most (and also not telling them where she had gone!) but she is mostly upset cause Spottedfeather worried her! XD**

 **Wow, Sootfur and Squirrelflight are getting along! After an entire generation of hating each other since childhood they have finally matured...somewhat! XD**

 **Squirrelflight will be the first cat to gain an apprentice out of her family! XD so she up-ones Brambleclaw for a change! XD (Although Brambleclaw and Mothwing will gain an apprentice during 'the power of three')**

 **Stormfur's pov next! Till next time...review, fav, follow, etc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, another chapter! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter, just like I hope you have enjoyed the previous ones! I love warriors and can't wait till I get 'Darkest night' for christmas...parents...putting a damper on my excitement here! But I also have got a reply to a few questions by Kate on her spoiler page! I asked two questions! 1) will Macgyver (the former daylight warrior who is in SkyClan!) get a mate? 2) will Poppyfrost and Berrynose have more kits? Her reply to both! W.A.S! XD (Wait, and, see!) the evil she-devil! Just like in my dreams! Always questions but never answers!**

 **Also I always wondered in 'Hawkwing's Journey' when SkyClan was in pursuit of the other Clans, did they go through the same Twoleg place that Purdy guided the other cats through? Cause I kept expecting them to go through the mountains and was like "How would they react if they met the tribe? And what would the experience do to them?" but I guess they went the Purdy route! XD**

 **Well, onto the chapter! Review!**

 **0o0o0o**

Stormfur's paws scrambled on smooth gray rock. Heaving himself upward, he reached the top of the boulder and turned to look down at his friends, his fur buffeted by the icy breeze.

"Come on," he meowed. "It's not so bad if you take a leap at it."

Following the rising sun, he and the other cats had left the moorland behind and begun to climb. Now, as sunhigh approached on the second day of their homeward journey, the mountains they had seen from a distance stretched up in front of them even bigger than they had imagined, their sheer slopes black and forbidding, with wisps of cloud floating around their peaks. The soil beneath the cats paws was rough with pebbles, and little grew there except sparse grass and twisted thorn trees. There was no clear path; instead they followed winding narrow clefts and often had to turn back when they came up against rock walls with no way through. Thinking wistfully of the river sliding through deep, cool grasses at home, Stormfur half wished they had decided to return through Twolegplace instead.

Spottedfeather bunched her hind legs and launched herself in a massive leap, following Stormfur up the boulder that blocked their path. Stormfur admired the strength that the massive she-cat showed, effortlessly landing just a tail-length beside him. Her amber eyes seemed to shine with pride at the simple achievement.

"Well done." Stormfur remarked, watching her gracefully turn to look at him.

"Thank you," Spottedfeather meowed warmly. "I was hoping we'd have an easier and more straightforward route then this though."

"Where's the adventure in the _easy_ and _straightforward_ journey?" Stormfur replied, getting a _mrrow_ of laugher from the dark-ginger she-cat.

"Hey!" Crowpaw's voice rose aggressively from below. "Are you going to just stand there and gossip all day, or are you going to make some room for the rest of us?"

"Sorry, Crowpaw!" Spottedfeather called down to him. Both cats stepped back from the top of the boulder, and a moment later Crowpaw joined them, his long limbs managed the jump easily. Crowpaw glanced between the two, the apprentice sending a not-so-subtle glare at the RiverClan tom, before turning back to help Feathertail, who scrambled up with a muttered curse as one of her claw snagged on the rock.

Stormfur almost wanted to scuff at the WindClan apprentice, he had no romantic intentions towards the ThunderClan she-cat. Sure he admired her in a friendly way, but it wasn't nearly to the point of breaking the warrior code. _Unlike some cats_. He wondered what Spottedfeather was thinking about her obvious feelings towards the WindClan apprentice and the way Crowpaw seemed to return them. Surely they both see how wrong it was, they were both from different Clans. _His sister was from-_

His thoughts decided to turn away for a moment, to focus more on what was actually going on in the present. He was worried that the rat bite in Tawnypelt's shoulder would stop her from climbing the boulder, and wondered if they would have to try finding a way around it, but to his relief she leap brought her almost to the top, where Crowpaw grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her up. Hawkfrost joined them last of all, shaking his ruffled tabby fur as he stood on top of the boulder and looked around. This close to sunhigh, there were few shadows to point them in the right direction and nothing but a sheer precipice in front of them, hiding what lay ahead.

"I suppose we go that way," he meowed, flicking his tail toward a narrow ledge leading across the face of the rock. "What do you think?" he asked Stormfur.

Stormfur felt his pelt prickle as he looked at the ledge. A few straggling bushes had rooted themselves in cracks, but apart from that the rock was bare and if they slipped there would be nothing to hold on to.

"We can try," he mewed doubtfully, swallowing a bit of contempt for the ShadowClan warrior that he still felt from earlier. "There's nowhere else, unless we go back."

Hawkfrost nodded, his icy blue eyes narrowed in contemplation before settling on a decision. "Bring up the rear, will you?" he asked. "We don't know what might be lurking around here, and we need a strong cat to watch our back."

Stormfur murmured agreement, feeling a reluctant growth of admiration for the ShadowClan warrior's courage and the way he had taken the lead on this difficult journey, even though he wasn't originally chosen for it. Like Stormfur. Hawkfrost had come along to help support the traveling cats, mainly his siblings, but during their travels had taken the leader role and lead them to Sundrown Place and now as they head home.

"I wish I was a bird," Spottedfeather announced as Hawkfrost squeezed his way along the ledge. "I could just fly instead of watching where I put my paws on these ledges."

"You mean _I'm_ watching your paws," Crowpaw spoke up, as he followed from right behind her. "You nearly slipped _twice_ already."

"And I thanked you _twice_ already, Furball." Spottedfeather called over her shoulder, although it was a jab, there was a clear fondness in her voice for the WindClan apprentice.

Stormfur brought up the rear as Hawkfrost had asked, his ears pricked for anger while he tried to hide his nervousness about the sheer drop, which tugged at him like an invisible weight. He hugged the rock face, placing each paw carefully and using his tail for balance. After a little while the breeze grew stronger, and Stormfur's mind filled with terrifying images of himself or one of his friends blown right off the ledge and down to the ground below.

After a short while the ledge curved around the rock face, out of sight. Before Stormfur reached the turn, Tawnypelt, who was just in front of him, stopped abruptly, and from farther ahead he heard Feathertail exclaim, "Oh, no!"

"What's the matter?" Stormfur asked.

Tawnypelt edged forward more slowly, and Stormfur followed until he could see what was ahead. His belly lurhced. A gap had opened up between their ledge and the rock face; the ledge became a spur of rock, jutting out from the side was a dizzying drop to a valley below where a mountain stream flowed, looking thin as a mousetail.

"Do you want to go back?" he called to Hawkfrost.

"Hang on a minute," the ShadowClan warrior replied. "There might be a way. Look over there."

Stormfur looked where his tail was pointing: On the mountainside beyond the gap the rock face had broken away, and a narrow rift had opened up between two steep slopes. Bush's were growing there and one or two small trees. A stream trickled down one side, overhung by grasses.

"The going looks easier there," Feathertail remarked. "But can we get across?"

"I'm not sure yet," Hawkfrost replied to her, his eyes flashing back towards Stormfur's sister, and irritatingly lingering. "The gap is wider than I'd like, but…" the brown tabby trailed off, still looking thoughtful.

Before Stormfur voiced his own observations on the situation, mostly his concerns about Tawnypelt. The ShadowClan warrior had started to limp again since they had started their climb, and even though she hadn't said anything, it was obvious the wound hadn't healed properly yet. He heard Crowpaw mew, "What are we waiting for? Are we going to stand around here until we grow wings?"

Without any more hesitation the WindClan apprentice launched himself across the gap. For a heartbeat his gray-black body seemed to hang in the air; then he was across, landing lightly on the loose stones at the edge of the drop.

"Come on!" he called. "It's easy."

Catching Hawkfrost's eye, Stormfur knew that the tabby warrior shared his annoyance that the apprentice hadn't waited for the rest of them to agree. Now they all had to try the leap, whether they wanted to or not, because Crowpaw would never manage to jump back onto the narrow spur of rock, and they could not leave him on his own over there.

"Crowpaw, you reckless Furball!" Spottedfeather scolded the WindClan apprentice from their side of the cliff. The WindClan cat's reply was a simple roll of his eyes. Stormfur could see Spottedfeather shake her broadhead, before lowering herself to crouch at the edge of the rock with the wind buffeting her long fur. Crowpaw was waiting to steady her at the other side, the she-cat took a mighty leap, before landing perfectly with four paws on the other side of the rock ledge. Crowpaw assisting her forward as she turned back to the others, looking pleased as she waved them over.

The remaining cats bunched together on the rock. Stormfur's pelt pricked with fear as he felt the breeze grow stronger.

"Okay, who's next?" Hawkfrost asked steadily.

"I'll go," Feathertail offered, as she determinedly padded over towards edge of the ledge, her plumy tail giving one quick lash before she pushed off from the rock in a tremendous leap, landing a tail-length from the edge on the other side.

"She's quite amazing," Hawkfrost murmured, then looked surprised, as if he hadn't meant to speak his thoughts out aloud.

"Of course she is," Stormfur agreed, an edge to his voice as he spoke.

"Tawnypelt, are you ready?" Hawkfrost asked, turning away. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"I'll be fine, stop treating me like a kit." Tawnypelt stated bluntly, although Stormfur noticed Hawkfrost tense up in unease, clearly the brown tabby wasn't completely convinced. But he did not try to stop her.

She measured the distance with a glance and then took off. For one horrible instant, Stormfur thought she had jumped short. Her body slammed into the edge of the rock and her front paws scrabbled frantically for a grip among the loose stones. A heartbeat later Feathertail was on one side of her, and Spottedfeather on the other, sinking their teeth into her neck fur and pulling her up the rest of the way.

"Are you alright?" Hawkfrost called, his voice high-pitched from worry.

Tawnypelt did not reply. Although Spottedfeather shot him a reassuring look, as the ginger sister coaxed a terrified Tawnypelt over to the stream and encouraged her to drink.

"You next?" Hawkfrost asked Stormfur.

"You go; I'm fine."

But as Stormfur watched the strong tabby warrior leaping the gap, he couldn't help wishing he hadn't waited to go last. He was just about to jump when his sister shrieked, "Stormfur! Look out!"

At the same instant a dark shadow fell over him and he heard the beating of wings thudding through the air. Without pausing to look up, he launched himself across the gap, catching a glimpse of his friends on the other side scattering to the side of the valley.

He hit the ground awkwardly, falling to one side, and froze with horror as he looked up to see an enormous bird swooping down on top of him, talons extended.

A cat yowled his name. Rolling away from the claws and stabbing beak he felt the draft from the beating wings and smelled a reek of carrion. Then he was aware of Hawkfrost and Feathertail hurtling toward him, hissing and spitting with their fur standing on end. The bird veered to one side; Stormfur had a couple of heartbeats to scramble away. Then the talons hit the ground, throwing up spurts of dust. The bird let out a frustrated screech. It's wings beat strongly, carrying it up again. All three cats streaked into the shelter of a bush where Spottedfeather and Tawnypelt were waiting.

"What in StarClan's name was _that_?" Stormfur gasped, watching the bird climb higher until it was no more than a dot in the sky. "I've never seen such a big bird."

"An eagle." Crowpaw wormed his way under the lower branches to join them. "We see them in WindClan territory now and then. They prey on lambs, but the elders say they've taken cats before."

"In another heartbeat it would have taken me," Stormfur muttered. "Thanks, both of you," he added to Hawkfrost and Feathertail.

Feathertail shuddered. "Imagine what would have happened if it had spotted us a bit earlier, when we were all stuck out on that rock!"

"I don't _want_ to imagine it!" Spottedfeather retorted, her fur fluffed up in fright.

"Let's not get worked up about it right now," Hawkfrost interjected, much calmer about the situation than Stormfur would have thought he was. "How about we stop and search for some prey for the moment? I scented rabbits over there."

"I'll go," Crowpaw offered. " _I_ don't need to rest. Coming, Spottedfeather?"

Stormfur wanted to roll his eyes, but suppressed the urge. Watching as the dark ginger she-cat pushed her way out of the bush behind Crowpaw. "Watch out for that eagle?" Stormfur called after them, although he didn't preferably like Crowpaw, he didn't want to see either cat hurt.

When they had gone, Tawnypelt closed her eyes with an exhausted sigh and within a couple of heartbeats she was asleep. Stormfur curled up beside her, but he found it hard to rest. He could hear Hawkfrost and Feathertail murmuring quietly together, and found he was straining his ears to make out what they were saying, a selfish jealousy coursing through him at how close they were becoming. It had always been him and Feathertail since the beginning, and now that Hawkfrost had shown up, Feathertail had been sharing a little _too_ much time with the ShadowClan warrior. They should keep moving while they could; if they delayed too long, darkness would overtake them and they would be forced to spend the night here.

At last he drifted into an uneasy doze; a paw prodding him in the ribs brought him back to consciousness. He blinked up into ice-blue eyes and his senses were flooded by the scent of rabbit.

"Crowpaw and Spottedfeather have returned," Hawkfrost meowed. "And they've brought enough fresh-kill for e-" Stormfur didn't let him finish as he brushed past the ShadowClan warrior, he knew it was rude and petty but he couldn't help it.

Stormfur hurried over to crouch over his share of rabbit, he saw out of the corner of his eye as Hawkfrost came to sit close together with Feathertail as they ate. He suppressed a growl as he wondered yet again how Feathertail could possibly forget what happened when cats from different Clans tried to be together.

Once all the journeying cats were relaxing with full bellies, he managed to edge his sister away from the rest. "Listen, Feathertail, you and Hawkfrost-" he murmured.

"What about Hawkfrost?" Feathertail's blue eyes flashed and her voice was uncharacteristically sharp. "Your being highly rude and mean to him!"

Stormfur wanted to make a sharp retort of his own, but thought better of it. "That's not the point," he mewed. "What's going to happen when we get back home? Hawkfrost's in a different Clan."

"We don't even know if there will be Clans anymore," Feathertail pointed out. "We'll be leaving the forest, remember?"

Stormfur snorted. "Do you think all the Clan boundaries will vanish, just because we have to leave? I doubt it."

He was surprised by the flash of anger in Feathertail's eyes.

"Have you forgotten already what Midnight said?" she spat. "The Clans won't _survive_ if they can't work together."

"And have you forgotten what happens when cats from different Clans get together?" Stormfur growled. "Look at the way our own father has been torn between two Clans. Do you remember how that made us feel? To be distrusted just because we've come from parents who were from different Clans?"

"You act as if Hawkfrost hadn't felt the same!" Feathertail threw back. "He _knows_ just how it feels to be half-Clan. He understands us more than any other Clan cat could-"

"You hold no loyalty to him-" Stormfur interjected, cutting Feathertail off. "You owe him nothing and shouldn't be pursuing a relationship. You hardly even know _anything_ about him! "

"Haven't you forgotten that we grew up alongside him in the ThunderClan nursery?" Feathertail asked in disbelief. "Hawkfrost's _mother_ took us in and loved us like her own! If things had been different then we'd have still been in ThunderClan! Hawkfrost never once treated us with contempt or even disgust, he _cares_."

"That was a long time ago," Stormfur retorted. "Things are different now."

"Your right, they _are_ different." Feathertail agreed stubbornly. "Midnight said all the Clans will have to find somewhere else to live. That means things are changing, and so might the Clans."

"But you and Hawkfrost…"

"I'm not going to talk about me and Hawkfrost anymore." Feathertail's anger died. "I'm sorry, Stormfur, but this doesn't have anything to do with you."

Stormfur started to deliver a stinging reply, then realized with growing dread that she was right. Awkwardly he stroked her shoulder with his tail tip. "I worry about you, that's all."

Feathertail gave his ear a quick lick. "I know. But there's no need. Really."

Even though he did not agree with her, Stormfur said nothing. She was his sister and he would do anything to make her happy. He just wished it hadn't been Hawkfrost that had gained his sisters affections, that it wasn't a tom from a rival Clan that made his sister so happy. But Feathertail seemed more serious than he had ever seen her in his life, she seemed dead-set on Hawkfrost. If this is what Feathertail really wanted, then he wouldn't fight with her on it. But he couldn't believe that all the rivalry between the Clans would vanish, whatever happened, then let them be together.

When the cats emerged from the shelter of the bush to continue their journey they saw that the sky had grown darker. The wind had dropped but there was a chill in the air and clouds surged around the mountaintop, hiding the sun.

"Rain on it's way," Tawnypelt commented. "That's all we need."

"Then let's push on while we can," meowed Hawkfrost. "Maybe we'll find better shelter somewhere." They set off up the rift in the side of the mountain, keeping close to the sides and making what use they could of the cover from bushes, in case the eagle returned. Stormfur kept an eye on the sky; once, he saw a tiny dot, drifting lazily above the mountainside, and knew that the fierce bird was still on the watch.

They passed the source of the tiny stream, bubbling up from a crack between two rocks, and took a last drink before they pressed on. Stormfur gazed up the slope ahead, scanning it for something familiar that would show him the next source of food or shelter, and saw nothing but liftless, gray rock.

The valley gew narrower and there was even less vegetations. Stormfur felt uncomfortably exposed, a thin, cold rain began to fall. The cats fur was soon soaked, and there was nowhere to shelter.

"We've got to stop soon," Spottedfeather spoke up, sounding hesitate for a mere moment. "We've all been walking since we left the moor behind us, and we're basically all exhausted."

"Well, we can't stop here," Hawkfrost sounded irritable. "We need to get out of the rain."

"No, Spottedfeather's right," Stormfur objected, facing up to the ShadowClan warrior. "We can't go on in the dark; we risk falling."

Hawkfrost's neck fur rose and he fixed Stormfur with a furious glare. Behind him, Stormfur heard a faint murmur of distress from Feathertail. He realized they were within a couple of heartbeats of fighting among themselves. His growing apprehension towards the ShadowClan wasn't helping any and a fight at the moment was the last thing they needed, but he could not back down and let Hawkfrost lead them on to slip over some precipice in the darkness.

Then he saw Hawkfrost's fur began to lie flat again as the tabby seemed to understand Stormfur's concerns. "You're right, Stormfur. Let's shelter under the rock over there. It's better than nothing."

He led the way to an overhanging rock, open on one side to the wind and rain that grew heavier still as the cats settled down, huddling together in an attempt to keep warm and dry.

"Shelter?" Crowpaw muttered. "If this is shelter, then I'm a hedgehog!"

"Stuff a toad in it, will you?" Hawkfrost grumbled, the brown tabby was laying at the other end of the group, closest to the open side of the rock. His pelt completely soaked, but still the ShadowClan warrior stayed put. Using his body as a type of shield or windbreaker for the others. It made Stormfur feel a little guilty for the rude thoughts he had for the tabby furred warrior. Crowpaw's reply was a huff of indifference.

That night he slept only in brief, uncomfortable snatches, and whenever he woke, he could feel his friends shifting uneasily around him. When at last the darkness began to lift he heaved himself to his paws, feeling stiff and bleary-eyed, and peered out of the overhang to see dense white mist swirling around them.

"We must be in the clouds," Hawkfrost murmured, coming to join him. "I hope it lifts soon."

"Do you think we should go on?" Stormfur asked hesitantly, wanting to avoid another confrontation with the ShadowClan cat. "If we can't see where we're going, we could walk straight over a cliff."

"We manage when the mist comes down on the moors," Crowpaw pointed out, yawning as he staggered to his paws. Then he added doubtfully, "But we know our own territory by scent as well as sight."

"And don't forget food," Spottedfeather added, slowly rising to her paws as she shook out her slightly soggy pelt. "It's important to stop and hunt, going hungry won't help anyone."

Stormfur tried to ignore his own growling belly while Hawkfrost ventured out of their shelter and stood looking upward. "I can see for a few foxlengths," he reported. "This cleft seems to go on and on. I think we'll be safe it we follow it."

He glanced at Stormfur as he spoke, a questioning look in his eyes, his head tilted a little as he regarded the RiverClan tom. If Stormfur didn't know any better it was as if Hawkfrost regretted their recent argument and wanted to be sure that the RiverClan cat agreed with him.

Stormfur stepped out to join him, shivering as the mist began to soak into his fur. "Okay," he meowed. "Lead the way. It's not like we have much choice."

Hawkfrost gave a snort at his comment, before giving a loud wake-up call to the remaining sleeping companions. Both Tawnypelt and Feathertail woke with sluggish reflexes, but as soon as Hawkfrost told them it was time to get moving they both shook themselves awake.

Reluctantly the other cats followed Hawkfrost out into the cold, clinging mist and padded after him up the rift. Stormfur noticed that Tawnypelt was limping worse today, as if her leg had stiffened in the night. Midnight's burdock root had cured the infection, but Stormfur suspected her muscles had been damaged. She needed a medicine cat to look at it, but that was impossible out here.

Daylight gradually grew stronger, and the swirls of cloud became paler, as if somewhere above them the sun was rising. The rift grew steadily narrower, with walls of rock closing in on either side.

"I hope this isn't a dead end," Feathertail mewed. "We can't go back to that ledge."

She had hardly spoken when the clouds began to thin out and the cats could see farther ahead. Stormfur found himself staring up at a sheer rock face where the sides of the valley came to a point. There didn't seem any way of climbing up, not unless they all grew wings and flew. His fur was plastered to his body by the mist and he felt hollow with hunger.

"Now what?" Tawnypelt meowed, sounding as defeated as Stormfur felt.

The six cats stood looking upward, a fine rain drifting around them as if the drops were light enough to be blown by the wind. Stormfur struggled with black despair. What was the point of all this? Even if they reached home, the forest was going to be destroyed. Their hopes of helping their Clans rested on the word of a badger-a creature whom the cats had always regarded as an enemy. Stuck here among rain-wet rocks, it was hard to remember his trust in Midnight's wisdom. And if Stormfur doubted her, what would his Clanmates say when he tried to pass her message on? They had never completely trusted him or Feathertail because of their half-Clan heritage, sor why should they listen now?

Then Stormfur realized that he could hear a steady roaring sound. It reminded him of the river pouring through the ravine in his home territory.

"What's that?" he meowed, lifting his head. "Can you hear it?"

"Over here, I think," Hawkfrost called.

Stormfur followed him up to the valley's point, and discovered a split in the rock winding upward, just wide enough for one cat at a time. Hawkfrost led the way into it, gesturing with his tail for the others to follow. Stormfur waited to bring up the rear, his fur brushing the rock on either side, with unpleasant thoughts going through his head of what would happen if the path became so narrow that they got stuck.

The roaring grew louder, and after a little while the path came out on an open ledge. Broken rocks lay in front of them, rising to a ridge above their heads. A stream poured over the ridge, foaming down past the place where the cats were standing until it vanished behind a jutting boulder.

"I wonder if we'll ever get out of these mountains." Spottedfeather meowed softly, a wistful look in her amber eyes as she stared off into the distance. Stormfur wondered what she was seeing through all this mist, perhaps she was just thinking of home? Or what would be left of it.

Spottedfeather shook herself after a moment, before cautiously creeping to the edge of the stream and crouched to lap. Crowpaw crept down to lap beside her, getting the idea Stormfur and the others followed them down. The water was ice-cold, refreshing Stormfur and giving him new courage. Perhaps their scramble over these hostile mountains would soon be over.

Rising to his paws again, he glanced downstream and froze in shock. Just below where the cats were drinking, the rocks fell away into a precipice. Padding warily a few paces toward it Stormfur stretched his neck to peer over the edge and saw the stream pounding down in a waterfall until it crashed into a pool many tail-lengths below. The sound of thundering water filled his ears, making him dizzy, so that he instinctively tried to dig his claws into the rain-wet rock.

The rest of the cats gathered around him, their eyes wide and horrified.

"I wonder if there is a way down?" Spottedfeather meowed thoughtfully. Peering over towards Stormfur, who was giving her a questioning look, she added, "I bet we can find prey down there."

Through the mist of spray that rose from the pool Stormfur caught a glimpse of another valley like the one they had just left, where grass grew up between broken rocks and bushes lined the rock walls. Spottedfeather was right-if there were any other living things to be found around here, it would be down there.

"Good observation," Hawkfrost meowed, before flicking his ears upwards toward the place far above their heads where the stream poured over the lip of the rock. "But the trail leads upwards, it doesn't that difficult to climb. Besides, maybe there's good pickings over there instead of wasting time by going down and potentially end up falling."

"And if there isn't?" Crowpaw remarked dryly, standing proudly beside a slightly embarrassed Spottedfeather.

"It's a chance we just have to take." Feathertail spoke up, coming to stand beside Hawkfrost. Stormfur saw with annoyance that her blue eyes were glowing with adoration-and something more when she turned to stare at Hawkfrost.

"Feathertail's right," Hawkfrost meowed, glancing briefly towards Stormfur's sister before signaling to the others. "Come on, the sooner we're on our way, the sooner we'll get back on familiar ground."

With Hawkfrost in the lead again, they began the scramble upward. They were all exhausted, their soaked fur making them clumsy. Tawnypelt in particular found the going tough, hauling herself painfully over every rock as if she had hardly any strength left.

The stream bubbled up beside them, splashing over the rocks that were already wet and slippery with rain, which was falling more heavily again. Stormfur kept a wary eye on the stream, half expecting it to overflow and sweep them off the rocks. He stayed to the back of the group, trying to watch every cat, well aware that if any of them slipped they could be washed into the pool below the waterfall.

Almost as soon as that thought crossed his mind he saw Spottedfeather's paws skid from under her. She slid sideways into the stream; water surged around her as she clung to the rocks by a single paw, her jaws wide in a silent wail of shock.

Stormfur froze in place, watching the event like it was in slow motion. He saw both Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost rushing to make a grab at the dark ginger she-cat, but before either of them could reach her, Crowpaw had leaned out precariously over the foaming water, sunk his teeth into the scruff of Spottedfeather's neck, and dragged her with surprising strength onto the path.

"Thank you, Crowpaw," Spottedfeather gasped, her amber eyes shining with warmth as they fell upon the WindClan apprentice.

"You should be more careful," Crowpaw meowed gruffly. "This is the third time you _slipped_. What if next time I hadn't been here to haul you back up? Next time _hare-brain_ I should just tie your tail to a big boulder to keep you in place."

"You wouldn't do that," Spottedfeather murmured and pressed her nose against Crowpaw's muzzle. "But I'm sorry for not watching out."

"Spottedfeather, are you really alright?" Hawkfrost asked, shouldering Crowpaw out of the way so that the tabby could sniff over his sister, looking for any injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine," Spottedfeather reassured her brother, trying to shake water from her thick fur.

A louder rumbling from farther up the mountain interrupted her, drowning even the roar of the waterfall below. Stormfur looked up and froze in horror at the sight of a wall of mud, branches, and water hurtling down on them. His worst fears had come true: THe mountain stream was in flood. Spottedfeather out a cry of terror while Crowpaw stood beside her, his claws unsheathed and fur spiked up as if he could possibly fight the oncoming danger.

But the water was upon them before they could do anything. It struck Stormfur like a blow, carrying him off his paws. His legs flailed as the flood carried him down, driving him against rocks where he clawed in vain for a grip before the water swept him on again. He choked as water filled his mouth and one of his paws caught painfully against a rock. Then there was nothing beneath him at all, and he knew he was plunging over the waterfall.

There was a moment of eerie silence, broken by the whisper of rushing water. Then the roaring and pounding started up again, waiting to swallow him as he plummeted into the pool. Whirled around in the icy water, he caught a brief glimpse of Crowpaw floundering wildy before the surge closed over his head. Then more water crashed down on him, driving him under and filling his senses with churning white foam, a deafening roar, and then nothing.

 _I'm sorry, StarClan,_ Stormfur thought desperately as his senses faded. _I know it wasn't my mission, but I tried so hard. PLease look after our Clans…_

 **0o0o0o**

 **Wow, lot of suspense there huh? XD well, the next chapter will be in Mothwing's pov, although I might keep it short because there isn't much going on! But it's only fair! Well anyway, some facts:**

 **Crowpaw thinks Stormfur has a thing for Spottedfeather...he doesn't! XD but who doesn't like a jealous Crowpaw?**

 **Like I said before, not a lot of Spotted x Crow in this book mostly centered around Mothwing, Hawkfrost, Squirrelflight and Stormfur! Although there will be Spottedfeather's pov in the next book! XD**

 **That's all for now! Till next time, review, fav, follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Review! XD**

 **Also fav ship so far in my story?**

 **Sandstorm x Brackenfur**

 **Brambleclaw x Cinderpelt**

 **Firestar x Tigerstar (cause they never officially broke up!)**

 **Russetfur x Blackfoot (cause it's painfully obvious!)**

 **Spottedfeather x Crowpaw**

 **Feathertail x Hawkfrost**

 **Others?**

 **0o0o0o**

Mothwing moved sluggishly through the woods at a slow pace, her stomach twisted in knots. She along with the rest of ThunderClan was feeling the hunger pains due to the depletion of prey. She bitterly blamed the Twolegs for this, and with leaf-bare nearly upon them...she wasn't sure what they'd do.

Mothwing had been sent on a hunting patrol while also gathering herbs for Spottedleaf, due to the scares prey all cats were to hunt. She traveled alone in Tallpines, having separated from Mousefur and Spiderpaw a while ago. She wondered why they had choose to hunt in Tallpines, it was as bare, if not completely vacant, of prey like everywhere else in the forest. It was maddening as it was terrifying.

Mothwing wished for the days before the Twolegs came, before Spottedfeather had left. She missed the times when all she had to worry about was a thorn stuck in someone's paw, instead she now worried about the Clan starving to death.

Mothwing's head snapped up when she caught the scent, _Squirrel._ She licked her jaws at the scent of it, but tilted her head in confusion, it also had the warm scent of blood to it, like it had already been recently killed. She turned her nose to the air, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she stalked along the nettle lined ground following the scent and _there!_

Mothwing eyes stretched wide in surprise as her brothers tabby pelt came into view, a fat juicy squirrel hanging from his jaws. Mothwing hadn't seen prey like that in moons! She was instantly suspicious and even a little surprised at a surge of apprehension.

"Where in StarClan's name did you get that?" Mothwing didn't mean for her words to come out so sharp and demanding as she stood, briefly proud that she caught Brambleclaw by surprise.

Her tabby brother looked instantly guilty before stealing himself, his chin held high as a defensive look settled across his features as he set the prey down. "I was hunting."

"But _where_? I hadn't seen something that wasn't skin and bones for moons." Mothwing protested, annoyed at her brothers deflection.

"I was hunting in Twolegplace." Brambleclaw replied, eerily calm with a hint of defiance.

Mothwing was instantly taken back, so surprised by her brothers admission to come up with a reply. Never in her life had Mothwing ever thought that Brambleclaw of all cats would hunt in Twolegplace.

"Are you saying that your breaking the warrior code?" Mothwing gasped, floundering for a moment as she tried to wrap her mind around the surprising situation.

"Of course not!" Brambleclaw spat, his neck and shoulder fur spiking in fury. "It's not like I'm going into Twoleg dens and eating their kittypet slop, I'm simply hunting in their gardens. They won't miss any squirrels or birds that hang around."

"But that still doesn't make it right!" Mothwing protested.

"I know," Brambleclaw replied, his tail lashing in frustration. "But what else can I do? We're all hungry, and Cinderpelt needs me now more than ever."

"Does anyone else know?" Mothwing asked softly, watching her brother's ear twitch at the question.

"Brackenfur does, he sometimes joins me." Brambleclaw admitted. "He's worried about Sandstorm, with three kits to feed and all. He's afraid she isn't getting enough to eat."

Mothwing couldn't say anything to that, both Brambleclaw and Brackenfur were worried about the prey shortage to the point of hunting in Twolegplace. It was risky along with it being against the warrior code. But Mothwing couldn't find it within herself to be truly upset with either of them, they were worried about their mates and kits, how could she scold worried fathers?

"Are you going to tell Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked, his giant paws shifting nervously as his claws turned up the dirt and pine nettles.

"No," Mothwing replied, shaking her head. "I don't see why she has to know. As long as your not eating kittypet food, I don't see the problem with catching prey from their gardens."

"Thank you, Mothwing," Brambleclaw murmured, stepping closer to touch his muzzle gently to Mothwing's. "I know it's wrong. But I don't know what else to do."

"I don't blame you, Brambleclaw." Mothwing meowed, watching Brambleclaw pick up the squirrel. "Your trying your best, we all are."

Brambleclaw flashed Mothwing an unreadable look, before turning, heading off back to camp. Mothwing sat for a moment, watching him go. A heavy, sinking feeling tightening in her chest. Everything was falling apart right under her paws...and she had no idea how to fix any of it.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Like I said, REALLY short chapter! Much longer chapters in the future! Promise!**

 **Facts:**

 **Yes, Brambleclaw is secretly hunting in Twoleg gardens to find prey for Cinderpelt.**

 **Brackenfur is the same way.**

 **Mothwing keeps their secret cause she knows that they are simply worried about their mates and the delima going on in the forest.**

 **Don't worry, more Sorreltail, Sootfur, Squirrelflight, etc in some of the next povs! (after Hawkfrost's that is!)**

 **I hope you are not too disappointed with this chapter, I wanted to do SOMETHING for the clipet.**

 **Well, review, fav, follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter, hope you like it, if not...oh, well! XD I hope this chapter brings you happiness and pleasure! Oh, what do you think about Hawkfrost's character? Am I doing him right? I mean…? I am trying not to make him either Brambleclaw or Tigerstar but...it's hard with his character that isn't evil! XD although I do take a few snippets here and there! I hope you enjoy, review, fav, follow!**

 **Also I know what...someone...had said about my story, I guess they are right, this does seem too close to the real book...I will try to remedy that, honestly, if you can wait until the...which book was it...the third or fourth? Book, then you'll see the change, I always go slow with the changes! XD and I will try to make it more interesting and not so boring! But honestly I never thought I would get this far! So, despite what...you-know-who (Gosh that sounded like Voldemort! XD) said, I will continue on with this series! XD**

' **99 problems' by Jay Z (Listen and weep! XD)**

 **0o0o0o**

Hawkfrost toppled over himself as he desperately tried to find his footing. The surge of water dunking him back under every time he tried keeping his head over the turning waves. His thick coat that normally kept him warm in the coldest of leaf-bare's seemed to become a hazard, becoming an added weight, like gripping claws that seemed to pull him down. The dirt that mixed with the water seemed to collect in his eyes, nearly blinding him as he was tossed around. Bubbles of water escaped his mouth as his throat tightened with each passing second, he needed to find solid ground and past.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed off from a sharp rock that collided with one of his legs. His chest finally loosening as his head broke surface, only to be plunged back under a heartbeat later. A moment of fear gripped him once more, before a sharp tug gripped the back of his neck, pulling him back to the surface.

Hawkfrost gasped for air as soon as his head was above water once more, the dirt that was already turned to mud was blinked away, collected at the corner of his eyes. His view obscured, his nose clogged with water and the rush of water making his ears ring. But somehow, he knew it was Feathertail that grabbed him, Feathertail who was pulling them towards a cluster of rocks, and Feathertail who pushed him onto a flat wet rock.

Hawkfrost felt boneless, his energy sucked from his body. Undignified, Hawkfrost flopped on shore, his chin banging painfully with stone as he closed his eyes for what felt like moon's. When he once again regained his bearings, his eyes blinked open into light that was sharp as a claw. The mud that clustered in the corners of his eyes made seeing hard. But he raked a large paw over them, clearing a few clumps as he raised his head.

Exhausted as he was, the internal panic of what had became of his companions gave him the needed motivation to turn his head and try to search for them. Turning to look to his left he found Spottedfeather spread out on a rock, her chest rising and falling. Crowpaw was at her side; with a brief feeling of horror, he thought the WindClan apprentice was dead until he saw the faint rise and fall of his flank.

Beyond Crowpaw Hawkfrost could see Stormfur already struggling to lift his own head, feebly trying to collect himself.

 _Where are Feathertail and Tawnypelt?_ Hawkfrost remembered that the silver tabby she-cat had been the one to pull him out of the raging flood water. _Had she fell back in?_ He thought with panic. Struggling onto shaking paws, his head swung around. At first he could not see either his sister or the sky-blue eyed RiverClan she-cat. Then a movement farther around the pool caught his eye. Near what seemed to be a waterfall, Feathertail was helping Tawnypelt out onto the rock. His ShadowClan sister was tottering on three legs, and as soon as she reached solid ground she collapsed and lay without moving. Feathertail hauled herself out, her gray fur plastered to her sides so it looked almost black. She settled down beside Tawnypelt and gave her shoulder a couple of feeble licks.

"Thank StarClan!" Hawkfrost heard Stormfur rasped aloud. "We all made it." Hawkfrost internally agreed with the other tom. But that did not mean that they were safe, if they went on lying here they were vulnerable to predators like the eagle, but he hadn't yet found the strength to even take one step.

His head hung below his shoulders, attempting to block out the loud pounding roar in his head. His icy blue-eyes glazed over as he stared unblinking and unseeing at his paws, he noted blankly that one of his claws were wrenched but he couldn't feel the pain. His paws were practically numb due to how cold they were.

Slowly, his senses gradually returned. He peered up and noticed that they were lying in a curbed bowl of rock, open on the side where the stream surged out of a pool and headed down the valley.

Boulders covered the ground on either bank, a couple of spindly trees rooted among them. Light shimmered on the water; the rain had almost stopped and the clouds were thinning out. Above Hawkfrost's head, rainbows danced in the spray thrown up by the waterfall.

For a few heart-beats he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of simply being alive. But the alarmed hiss that came from Stormfur garred him out of his moment of bliss. Hawkfrost turned his head sharply, peering back at the dark gray tom.

Spottedfeather had gained momentum under her paws and was wobbly standing beside Crowpaw, the WindClan apprentice grunting with effort as he fought to sit up properly. Stormfur was staring at someone just over Hawkfrost shoulder-

Hawkfrost took in a sharp inhale of breath as he started hauling himself back onto his paws. His claws reflexively unsheathing as a gray-brown shape detached itself from a rock just on the far side of the pool and began padding towards them. What surprised him most was that it seemed to be another cat! Before Hawkfrost could think of something to do about the stranger, another cat appeared and then another, a whole group of cats moving silently away from the rocks where they had been hidden, camouflaged against the boulders, as if they were carved from stone themselves. They sat at the edge of the pool, staring unblinkingly at the group of half-drowned travelers.

Hawkfrost tried to squish down his misgivings, he was expecting the worst from these unknown cats. They didn't seem like your normal group of loners or rogues, and they certainly weren't kittypets. They were a different type of group of cats entirely, and that made them _unpredictable_ , it made them _dangerous_.

Hawkfrost glanced behind him again, Crowpaw had gained his footing although leaning slightly against Spottedfeather's bigger bulk for balance. Stormfur stood at his other side, his amber eyes watching the approaching cats warily. Unhurriedly, Hawkfrost tried to remain casual as he padded down to gather Feathertail and Tawnypelt. If these strange cats were going to attack them, then he didn't want either she-cats alone together and unprepared, especially with Tawnypelt injured.

When he approached Feathertail lifted her head up from where she had laid it against Tawnypelt's flank. "Sit up very slowly." Hawkfrost directed quickly, moving towards Tawnypelt's opposite side. "Don't say anything out loud either, we have some _unexpected_ guests."

Alarm blared through Feathertail's eyes, but a moment later she was helping support a completely exhausted Tawnypelt. Hawkfrost and Feathertail flanked the tortoiseshell she-cat, allowing her to use their support to help limp around the pool until they could bunch together with Stormfur and the others, Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed in on the strangers the whole time.

In reality Hawkfrost knew as he once again glanced over the group, they were too shaken and exhausted to defend themselves. Although that didn't mean he wasn't prepared to simply give in if a fight started between the two groups, the subtle press of Tawnypelt's flexing muscles made him realize that his sister wasn't as keen to giving up either.

He went completely rigid and hardly dared to breathe as the first cat, fur covered with thick streams of mud which he supposed helped with blending in, approached and studied them all carefully. Hawkfrost noticed, strangely, as unknown cat padded closer to Stormfur. Giving him an especially long scrutiny, barley sparing a glance at any of the other cats surrounding him. Hawkfrost shared an uneasy look with Feathertail, both wondering what it was about Stormfur that interested the mud-clad cat so much.

"Is this the one?" A tabby she-cat stepped towards Stormfur eagerly. She spoke in the same language as the Clan cats, though the sound of the words was strange to Hawkfrost's ears, and her question more confusing still. Hawkfrost watched her intensely as she drew closer towards the RiverClan tom, her lithe body balancing easily on the slippery stones at the edge of the pool. "Is this what we've hoped for?" she persisted, reaching her Clanmate's side.

Hawkfrost tensed as the first cat's head whipped around and glared at the speaker. "Silence, Brook!" Turning back he stared once more at Stormfur and asked roughly, "Who are you? Have you traveled far?"

Hawkfrost wanted to snort in contempt at the question, of course they had traveled far. Much farther than they originally would have liked. And now they found themselves with strange cats that could possibly attack at any given moment.

"What are these-mud warriors? We're more than a match for them," Hawkfrost heard Tawnypelt mutter beside him, he spared a look beside him, realizing that his tortoiseshell sister had spoken to Feathertail. The drenched RiverClan she-cat mutely nodded her head. Hawkfrost felt slightly more at ease with their confidence, and silently agreed with his sister's statement.

"I don't really see how it's any of your business to know who we are," Hawkfrost nearly growled, the unease of their stares working on his nerves. "But yes, we have traveled far and we still have a ways to go so we'll just-"

"Hawkfrost," Spottedfeather interrupted him with a warning look. "We're sorry for trespassing on your territory, we're just passing through. We're not looking for any trouble from anyone-"

"But if you are going to be trouble, we are prepared to fight." Hawkfrost added on, getting a stinging glare from his ginger sister.

The strange cat had his eyes narrowed the whole time, a glint of contempt as he looked at Hawkfrost, after a tense filled heartbeat of silence, the tom eventually replied. "We have no wish for fighting. Your journey has brought you to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Tribe?" Hawkfrost echoed quietly to himself, confusion plainly written on his face. _We keep getting in more and more strange situations, more than we'd ever have back in our Clans._ Hawkfrost was thrown into another form of confusion, more so than a talking badger...well, maybe not to the _extent_ of a _talking badger_ , but close.

Hawkfrost was pulled from his thoughts and on alert as another stranger came padding up to look at Stormfur with a gleam in his eyes. "Come on, Crag," he meowed at the first cat. "We should take this one to Stoneteller."

"Hold on a moment," Hawkfrost stepped forward, ready to confront the cat apparently called Crag. "you aren't taking any cat, anywhere on their own. We stick together, and if you want to take one of us to your leader then the rest of us are coming as well." Hawkfrost had a sort of silent challenge with the yellowed eyed tom, and Hawkfrost was pleased when Crag motioned the other cat back with an angry flick of his tail.

"We wish you no harm," the tabby she-cat meowed, a calm expression on her face as she addressed Hawkfrost. "You are all welcome if you come in friendship," she added on, a glow in her amber eyes as she turned to look at Stormfur.

"Yes, well, we only wish to travel in peace," Hawkfrost meowed, slightly deterred from the she-cats friendliness. "But who exactly are _you_?"

Crag bowed his head while stretching out one paw, an odd but polite gesture. "My name is Crag Where Eagles Nest," he announced.

"And I am Brook Where Small Fish Swim," the tabby she-cat added, stretching out a paw as Crag had done.

Crag gave her a disapproving look, as if he was not happy that she had put herself forward. His gaze flicked past Hawkfrost and rested again on Stormfur. "What is this one's name?" 

"I'm Stormfur," Hawkfrost turned to stare questioningly at Stormfur, once again wondering what he had that fascinated these cats so much. "I come from RiverClan."

"Stormfur," Crag repeated.

"And I'm Hawkfrost," the brown tabby meowed, trying to rid the air of the uneasiness that came with these strange cats. "Of ShadowClan. And these are my _other_ companions." he gestured to the others, bringing them forward to introduce themselves."

"I'm known as Spottedfeather." the tense moment was broken as his ginger sister spoke up.

"And I'm Crowpaw."

"I'm Feathertail and this is Tawnypelt." Hawkfrost noticed the way Feathertail fixed anxious blue eyes on Crag. "Please, can you help her? Her shoulder is badly injured."

"Feathertail," Hawkfrost rumbled in his throat, giving a silent warning. Although the silver tabby she-cat surprisingly gave him a look of challenge, as if daring him to continue.

"Don't be stubborn right now, Hawkfrost," Feathertail hissed quietly. "Tawnypelt needs help, and if they can help her, so be it."

"Alright, fine," Hawkfrost huffed, his stomach turning as he realized these foreign cats had replied and he had missed it.

"Hang on," Crowpaw's meowed, making Hawkfrost to to stare at the WindClan apprentice. He was still shaky on his legs but he was obviously trying hard to sound fit to make a retort. "How far are we going?"

 _How far are we going, where?_ Hawkfrost wondered in confusion, wondering if these tribe cats were going to help them. He felt frustrated that he had missed out on the decision, all because he was arguing with Feathertail. _Next time, just listen to the she-cat and shut up!_ His mind suggested.

"Not far," meowed the cat known as Brook.

 _Not far, where?_ Hawkfrost wondered with frustration, really regretting arguing with Feathertail now.

"We should go," Spottedfeather spoke up from behind him. "This is their home, they know what their doing. And we need the help and rest while it's offered."

Hawkfrost wanted to object, they knew nothing about these cats. And honestly he didn't trust a hair on their pelts. Something about Crag's penetrating and calculating gaze made him feel uneasy, and distrusting of these cats. But honestly, he didn't _really_ have any real reason to not trust them, if anything, these cats had more reason to distrust _them_.

"Fine," Hawkfrost sighed, he could see that his Clanmates were convinced that they should go with these cats, if only for the provided rest. "We'll come with you," _'but give us one reason to distrust you and we're gone!'_ Hawkfrost thought on silently.

As his Clanmates moved around him, follow Crag who had gestured for them to follow him. Hawkfrost tried everything in his power to stop the feeling of dread that tightened his chest, his eyes flickered from each of his companions backs, trying to reassure himself that they were there and fine. But that feeling was still there, as if some part of him was telling him trust his instincts and leave while they still could. As if they stayed, something tragic would occur and that something precious to him would be gone for good. He snuffed the feeling down, and followed after his companions and the strangers.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be more...original! (But you have to admit I am using Canon characters here!) man, I am really fired up about that, I mean...don't listen to the haters you know? But I thought I was doing a good job and then…;(**

 **Well, review, fav, follow, the she-bang! XD**

 **Facts:**

 **Awe, Feathertail and Hawkfrost had their first fight...will it continue on in Hawkfrost's next pov? XD**

 **Hawkfrost does not trust the Tribe cats...he is paranoid!**

 **Hawkfrost has learned not to argue with Feathertail...it will just leave him confused and lost:**

 ***Hawkfrost: She-cats are like that***

 ***Tawnypelt:oh, be quiet mouse-brain!***

 ***Me:quite arguing or I'll get Tigerstar, I'm serious!***

 ***Spottedfeather: but won't that mess up the entire plot?***

 ***Me: Shut up miss-know-it-all!***

 ***Crowpaw: Say that again and I'll rip out your insides***

 ***Me: 'Holds out spray bottle' I know how to use this...I'm not scared of you...I'm not…* (will never admit to it, but if I go up against Crowpaw/feather, I will wet myself! fav/deadliest character!)**

 **I never said, but I think Hawkfrost's most favorite cat (that he gets along with and is friends with) is Russetfur and his most least favorite cat is Rowanclaw! (Also Hawkfrost admires Blackfoot who used to be his mentor!)**

 **Okay, that's all I got for now! Review, fav, follow! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow readers! I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction! I know I am! If not well then...bite my butt! I hope you all have a merry christmas and a happy new year! Well, onto the chapter! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

"Will you stop that?" Squirrelflight snapped as Spiderpaw raced past her once again, where he found the energy she didn't know. She felt a fleeting spark of regret as a guilty look passed over the long-limbed black apprentices face. It was a fleeting regret however, the hunger that drove this hunting party had shrunk her patience.

"I'm sorry," Spiderpaw mumbled, padding back towards the hunting patrol that consisted of Squirrelflight, Whitepaw and his brother, Shrewpaw.

"Sorry catches no prey!" Squirrelflight retorted, she gazed over the three apprentices that were assigned to her hunting patrol. She was there to assess their hunting, but she had a feeling that it was a cover to try and distract the apprentices from the trouble the Clan seemed to be in at the moment. Although she saw no need to worry the apprentices, she also thought they had a right to know what was going on in their own territory and the danger that ThunderClan was in.

"Now, I believe the smaller the group the more likely we'll find prey," Squirrelflight meowed, a bit of excitement curling in her chest as she direct the hunting patrol. Sure, she had led hunting patrols before, but this was the first one with her as the only warrior and overseeing apprentices. "Whitepaw and Shrewpaw, I would like you to hunt close near Fourtrees. While me and Spiderpaw will hunt near the ShadowClan border."

"But isn't that part of the territory dangerous to hunt at the moment?" Spiderpaw meowed, his amber eyes looking unsure.

"Not unless you have a warrior with you," Squirrelflight reassured, blinking friendly down at the young apprentice. "I'm here, so don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you." Spiderpaw nodded, and followed after Squirrelflight as she led the way towards the ShadowClan border. She had another reason for wanting to hunt near the ShadowClan border, she wanted to gaze across the Thunderpath and wonder if she could spot one of their patrols. She wondered if she might even catch a glimpse of Tigerstar, or maybe even his deputy, Blackfoot. She always teased the thought of seeing one of their patrols and calling out, asking how her father and siblings were. It was always a passing thought, but she still wondered about them.

"Where do you want me too-" Squirrelflight turned back to Spiderpaw, his paws itching with energy that Squirrelflight didn't have at the moment.

"Try the rotting tree, there might be some prey hiding inside it's hole." Squirrelflight meowed distractedly, her green eyes sweeping over the ShadowClan side of the border.

"The one that's overgrown with moss?" Spiderpaw questioned, his eyes lighting up when Squirrelflight gave a moww of agreement.

Spiderpaw slinked off into the shadows, his black pelt blinding in seamlessly as he left Squirrelflight to her thoughts. She slowly padded alongside the Thunderpath, her mind wandering once more. Was she doing right by ThunderClan when she decided to stay when her father offered her a place in ShadowClan? She couldn't envision herself in the dark, marshy swamp pine territory then she had as an apprentice. But now with the forest practically being torn apart all around her, she kept rethinking her life decisions. What if she _had_ gone to live in ShadowClan? What if she had grown up in her fathers Clan? But everytime she reflected on that idea, a sense of guilt and betrayal twisted her heart to think she could ever leave ThunderClan, her mother's Clan.

She could no longer see herself without the comfort of her mother and ThunderClan siblings, she couldn't envision a life that didn't consist of waking every morning without Cloudtail's loud complaints whenever he had dawn patrol. She couldn't begin to think of leaving her friends behind, Sorreltail, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, and Whitepaw, Sootfur...she couldn't leave them behind, she had to stay to see things to the end, she needed to stay in ThunderClan in order to greet Spottedfeather when she came home, she-

A loud crack made Squirrelflight jerk out of her inner musing. Her head snapping around towards the direction of the sound, and her paws flying in long bounds as she headed in the direction of the sound. Her mind reeling at what her eyes gazed upon as she approached the scene and only a moment to late.

Her eyes took it all in as her mind was left far behind, the shattering of wood came crashing down in a spray of tiny bits of bark, a terrified screech of fear as a small, black shape fell with rotting wood. Until both the shape and tree slammed hard onto the Thunderpath in a sickening crunch. The sound echoing in her ears as much as the loudest thunderstorm, as much as her first battle. But this wasn't a storm or battle. Cause laying across the Thunderpath, underneath a tangle of branches lay the unmoving body of Spiderpaw.

Squirrelflight stared in shock, her legs quivering and briefly feared that they would crumble under her. _"I'm here, so don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you."_ Her own words ringed in her ears, giving strength to her legs, making them move towards Spiderpaw's crumpled form.

"Spiderpaw! Spiderpaw!" Squirrelflight wailed as she raced along the fallen tree, fear of the Thunderpath long forgotten in her haste to look under the branches in search of the apprentice. "Spiderpaw, answer me!"

" _I'm here, so don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you."_

"Spiderp-" Squirrelflight's call died in her throat. Sticking out from one of the broken pieces of wood was one of Spiderpaw's legs, bile rose in her throat however as she realized that it was _twisted_ in a backwards angle. A shunder raked her form as she hopped off the tree and walked cautiously along its side. A numbness fell over her as she rounded a broken off branch, and stopped dead in her tracks.

" _I'm here, so don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you."_

It felt as if Squirrelflight was a million miles away as she gazed upon Spiderpaw's broken form. His front paws curled against his chest as if readying for a run, his head was tipped back, with his tongue hanging from his open mouth as if he was in mid-yowl. His back leg twisted against his side with the other tangled in the branches. A trickle of blood trailing across one ear as it fell in droplets upon the wretched black top.

Squirrelflight approached him cautiously, detached completely from the situation as if watching from the sidelines. Her body worked on it's own, only when she pressed her nose to the black toms chest did she give out a long, mournful cry.

" _I'm here, so don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you."_

Because Spiderpaw wasn't breathing.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Well how does that make you all feel? I know how it makes me, but I don't think you'll like the answer so I'll keep it to myself! XD**

 **Facts:**

 **Squirrelflight is heavily going to blame herself for this, and it will show throughout the rest of the series!**

 **This is the first of MANY deaths...so...good luck with that! XD**

 **R.I.P Spiderpaw! (honestly I never really liked Spiderlegs…)**

 **I hope you review, fav, follow! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD Mwhahahahhahah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, for warning. More death is to follow (maybe not now, but soon!) if you don't like death...well...then you should just wait for either the end of 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' or perhaps wait till I get to Power of three instead! XD anyway, I hope you enjoy anyway! Enjoy…**

 **Always Isn't Finpaw x Twigpaw a cute ship? I got 'Darkest Night' for christmas! I really ship them! Also I hope Violetpaw/Shine gets with either Rabbitleap or one of Nettlesplash's kits! I don't really like the idea of her getting with Tree...although I love how he flirts! XD**

 **Also sorry to all Rosepetal fan's, with the death of Spiderpaw/legs, there will be no Toadstep or Rosepetal (okay, I never really cared for Toadstep, but I feel just a pang of regret for Rosepetal I always shipped her and Bumblestripe...oh, well! XD at least Spiderleg is dead! XD)**

 **0o0o0o**

If Mothwing could pinpoint the exact moment the illusion of shaky peace that ThunderClan had hidden themselves in shattered. It was Ferncloud's wail of despair, disrupting Mothwing's conversation she was having with Leafpool and Thornclaw outside in the clearing as they tried sharing a meager magpie between the three of them. The cry of the distressed queen had turned her attention away, only for her to be frozen in place, all the air in her body leaving her in a single exhale.

The sight of Squirrelflight dragging Spiderpaw's still body through the gorse tunnel had Mothwing at a loss of comprehension. Mothwing could see the exact moment when the confusion around camp turned into horror filled realization. Chaotic tramp of paws that stood in order to demand answers were flocking around Squirrelflight, her normally energetic and spit-fire sister was at a loss for words as she stared helplessly at Spottedleaf.

The dark tortoiseshell medicine cat had shouldered her way between Ferncloud and Mousefur, mother and mentor each distressed for the black tom. Mothwing's heart plummeted when her mentor crouched down beside him, only to shake head in sorrow. Ferncloud's cries grew louder at the medicine cats reaction.

"Great StarClan, no!" Leafpool breathed beside Mothwing' ear.

"Spiderpaw!" Ferncloud wailed, her muzzle shoved into her son's fur, muffling the sound. Whitepaw and Shrewpaw stood hunched together behind Squirrelflight, their heads hung as they stared mournfully at their dead denmate.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" Mothwing was able to tear her eyes away from Spiderpaw's body in order to see Firestar emerge with her patrol, consisted of Sorreltail and Dustpelt. Mothwing internally flinched at what Dustpelt's reaction would be at the realization of his son's death.

Spottedleaf padded towards Mothwing's mother, and quietly gestured to Spiderpaw's body. Dustpelt's entire mood had changed after Spottedleaf's explanation, his tail had dropped between his legs and amber eyes widened in a moment of vulnerability. Quickly the brown tabby had found a place beside his mate, his nose gently touching her ear as he mumbled something to her, probably reassurance.

"Squirrelflight, you led out the patrol. What happened?" Mothwing saw Firestar turn on her sister, a demanding edge to her voice.

"W-we were hunting near the ShadowClan border. I-I thought it would be safe b-but," Squirrelflight choked on her words, her body hunched in on itself, her head hanging low as she lightly shook. "It's all my fault. T-there was this tree and he was on it, but it broke and he fell-"

"He died on impact," Mothwing could hear Spottedleaf supply, an edge of forlorn creeping into her voice. "I can tell. He hit his head, that was the cause of death."

"This is all your fault," Ferncloud snarled, looking up from Spiderpaw's body, anger clear on her face. "You should have been watching him better!"

"This was a simple accident Ferncloud," Spottedleaf replied softly, trying not to upset the already distressed queen. "There is no one to blame." but Mothwing could already see the affect Ferncloud's words had on Squirrelflight, her sister looked hurt and betrayed, but also self-hatred was also there. Mothwing knew without a doubt Squirrelflight would never had let this happen if she knew. nor did Ferncloud mean it, they were just hollow words of grief from a queen that needed someone to blame. Ferncloud fell silent as she hunched back over her son.

Mothwing got up and started towards Squirrelflight, wanting to reassure her sister. But was momentarily distracted by Spottedleaf calling her over. "Mothwing," Spottedleaf gestured her over with a sweep of her tail. The golden-dappled she-cat glanced briefly at her mentor, when she turned back Squirrelflight had disappeared. Begrudgingly, Mothwing padded over to her mentor dipping her head in respect to her mother who sat beside the dark tortoiseshell she-cat. "I'll need your help to prepare Spiderpaw for his vigil." Spottedleaf said quietly, casting a sad look over towards the dead apprentice.

"Of course." Mothwing replied hollowly, a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of preparing an apprentice so young for a burial ceremony. Spiderpaw should have lived to an old age, with a mate, kits and the glory of being a warrior. It left Mothwing feeling bitter that StarClan couldn't avoid this apprentices fate.

Spottedleaf nodded, before dipping her own head to Firestar and standing up. Both mother and daughter watched in silence as Spottedleaf walked over and whispered something quietly too both Dustpelt and Ferncloud. The brown tabby warrior nodded silently, before nudging Ferncloud over towards their kits. Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit who had been laying lazily outside the nursery, with Goldenflower standing protectively beside them, watched the scene before them with blank stares. At first, Mothwing was worried that they had been affected by their brothers death, but looking closer she realized that they didn't seem to have the energy to focus on much. The kits were shockingly thinner and watching the way Ferncloud padded over towards them, looked gaunt and exhausted as she ushered them back into the nursery with Goldenflower's help.

"I fear that this isn't the only death ThunderClan will face," the murmur was so quiet that Mothwing would have missed it if the clearing hadn't fallen silent as the grief for Spiderpaw's death sank in.

"What do you mean?" Mothwing asked, turning to her mother in alarm. Firestar looked exhausted, most likely from worry and stress. She looked thinner as well, they all did she realized with her own worry. She had never really noticed before the gradual change from day to day as prey got harder to find. But now they looked more like skinny WindClan cats than sturdy, forest-born ThunderClan warriors.

She worried about the queens for a moment, but remembered that both Brackenfur and Brambleclaw had been hunting in Twolegplace. The prey in the Twoleg gardens she recalled were fat enough to sustain both Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. _But what if ThunderClan loses all its prey? Will we have to survive on the prey in Twolegplace for the rest of our lives?_ Mothwing wondered in worry. _But are Brambleclaw and Brackenfur_ only _hunting for Sandstorm and Cinderpelt?_ Mothwing thought on, a pang of alarm blaring through her. _Are we really splitting apart? Mates hunting for mates? Keeping secrets from our Clan leaders and each other? What ab-_ Mothwing shook the thoughts away, determinedly trying to think of something else.

"I'm not sure," Mothwing toned back into what her mother was saying. "But I think Spiderpaw's death is an omen, of worst things to come."

 _What can be worse than slowly starving to death in our own territory?_ Mothwing wondered to herself.

"You should go and help Spottedleaf," Firestar gestured to where Dustpelt was dragging Spiderpaw's limp body towards the medicine cats den, Spottedleaf just ahead of the solen father. "She'll need you."

"Yes, Firestar." Mothwing meowed, taking a step forward before turning back to her mother. "Despite the circumstances, I still believe you will pull through for us. Your one of the best leaders the whole forest has ever had."

Firestar's eyes softened a fraction, her shoulders also seeming to relax a little. "Thank you, Mothwing. You make a wonderful medicine cat, and you make me very proud."

Mothwing felt a swell of warmth blare through her golden tabby pelt at her mother's praise. She watched her mother turn and head towards her den, calling out to Brackenfur and Graystripe along the way, all three cats disappeared inside.

Spiderpaw's vigil had been regrettably brief, as extra patrols were issued the follow day. Something had been off about Firestar yesterday, and the morning after Spiderpaw's mourning had only brought worse news.

Mothwing loathed to think that something could match Spiderpaw's death, but when Firestar stood on top of the Highrock and called the summons, she felt completely drained as she stared into Squirrelflight sleep deprived face. Her sister had come back to camp, trailing after Sootfur. Where the light gray tom found her, Mothwing didn't know and honestly didn't care, she was just glad to have Squirrelflight back safe and unharmed. She wasn't sure how Squirrelflight was taking Spiderpaw's death, she knew that her sister was blaming herself for his death, but she couldn't find the words to comfort her head-strong sibling.

"Cats of ThunderClan, due to yesterday's, unfortunate incident, in which an apprentice was departed from us," Mothwing could see the noticeable flinch that had Squirrelflight rearing as if she had been clawed. "I had held back from making my announcement," Firestar let her words hang for a moment, confusion rippled amongst the ThunderClan cats at their leaders vague words. "My patrol yesterday had found scraps of rabbit fur and bones by the stream near Fourtrees," Firestar took one final breath before laying the final part. "They reeked of WindClan."

Wails of indignation broke out at the news that WindClan cats had trespassed onto ThunderClan territory and stolen prey.

"Those prey stealing rabbit-munchers," Squirrelflight hissed quietly beside Mothwing, but the golden-dappled she-cat could she that her sister hadn't spoken to her, but too Sootfur who sat beside her. Ever since yesterday's incident, the light gray warrior had stuck close to her green eyed sister. "ThunderClan is worse off as it is, we don't need them strutting around, taking our prey." Sootfur made a silent agreeing sound in the back of his throat, his amber eyes locking with Squirrelflight's for only a heartbeat before looking back at the Highrock.

"WindClan needs to be taught a lesson!" Cloudtail called out. "I haven't had the sniff of a rabbit for days."

"We should attack now," Mousefur put in, her brown fur bristling.

"I know you are all angry," Firestar spoke up, her voice firm. "So am I, but things are bad enough without us looking for a battle that could cause us any more harm." she casted her eyes down to look at Sandstorm, who sat outside the nursery now. The pale ginger queen was more plump than the other ThunderClan cats, though not by much.

Mousefur didn't argue, though she muttered something under her breath, and Cloudtail lashed his tail. Mothwing saw Brightheart meow a few words to him, trying to calm him down.

"What are you going to do?" Speckletail called out from the entrance to the elders den. "Go and ask them nicely not to steal our food? Do you think they'll take any notice?" More voices were raised in protest, with more than one cat echoing Mousefur's demand to attack.

"I will not instigate a fight with WindClan," Firestar meowed above the shouts, instantly dimming their cries. "But I'm not going to just stand around while another Clan is taking our prey." Firestar steeled herself, confliction crossing her features as the Clan waited for her response. Mothwing held her breath as well, wanting her mother to just say _something_ already. "I will not start a fight with WindClan, but I _will_ leave a warning."

"What do you mean?" Thornclaw called up to their leader, the golden brown tabby sounded curious. Mothwing spotted him near the front, Leafpool and and Rainwhisker on either side of him, both cats calling out similar questions.

"I want to leave a warning to any passing WindClan patrols," Firestar decided, if a little hesitant. "WindClan will have to respect a patrol thats looks strong enough to fight back," she went on. "I'll make it clear to them that the only place for them is on their own side of the border. And I'll be sure they send the exact same message to Tallstar, if he can't keep control of his own warriors then we'll make certain that they won't be coming back on ThunderClan territory anytime soon."

"So we're just going to _threaten_ them?" Mothwing found the words out before she could stop herself.

"We have a right to protect our territory," Mousefur called out, her tail lashing behind her. "Giving a warning to WindClan is a right we have. They should be _thankful_ that it's all were doing."

"For now." Sootfur said ominously from Squirrelflight's other side, making a shiver go through Mothwing's golden-dappled pelt.

Yowls of approval were meet by Mousefur's words. The Clan seeming satisfied for the time being with Firestar's decision.

"We'll leave at once, Squirrelflight, Sootfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw and myself will go." Firestar dismissed, before jumping back down.

Inner dread filled Mothwing at what has transpired.

0o0o0o

 **Sorry the chapter was so short, I just really wanted to post! XD**

 **Well, please review, fav and follow! Glad to be back!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter. Sorry took so long!**

* * *

"What happened with Spiderpaw, it wasn't your fault." Sootfur meowed, padding alongside Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat's ear flicked towards him, the only sign that showed that she had heard him, however she did not reply. "It could have been anyone of us that was there when he died."

"But it wasn't ' _anyone else',_ " Squirrelflight retorted, her head finally turning to look at Sootfur since he began talking to her when they had left camp. _"I_ was, he was my responsibility, Ferncloud was right. I should have been watching him."

"You don't ac-" Squirrelflight slapped her tail over Sootfur's muzzle, suddenly angry with their whole discussion.

"It was _me_ who sent him to that tree. The one he fell off of and killed him. His death is on me and I-i…" Squirrelflight trailed off, her eyes glazing over with grief. _Spiderpaw was her responsibility and she had failed. Spiderpaw had paid with his life due to her mistake. She would never forgive herself over the loss of the long-limbed apprentice._

Sootfur didn't try to continue the conversation, realizing that Squirrelflight wouldn't believe him no matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault. Instead the light-gray warrior pressed comfortingly against her side, both warriors padding at the back of their patrol. Squirrelflight hardly noticed however, her mind far away from her body as she thought about her actions. _She was always hard-headed, reckless, had a temper and was always ready to jump into the thick of things without a second thought. Now look at what happened because of all that! Spiderpaw died because of her actions, she didn't deserve to be a warrior since she still acted like an arrogant apprentice._

' _I'll change.'_ Squirrelflight decided, truly meaning it. _'I'll change so this never happens again. I swear by StarClan I'll do better from here on out, I'll be the best warrior in the entire forest. Even if I never take on an apprentice, or become deputy, I'll be content with my life as it is.'_

"What do you think WindClan will do when we threaten them?" Sorreltail had fallen back to pad alongside Squirrelflight, the opposite side from where Sootfur walked close beside the ginger she-cat. The tortoiseshell she-cat was oblivious to the solemn atmosphere surrounding the pair.

"Either flee like cowards or foolishly attempt to attack us." Sootfur suggested, his amber eyes flickering towards Squirrelflight who kept quiet.

"If Gorsefur is there he'd definitely attack us. When I was in W-" Sorreltail choked on her words, her eyes widening in surprised horror.

"When you were _where_?" Squirrelflight questioned as she turned to the tortoiseshell she-cat, her green eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sorreltail seemed as if she wanted to drop the conversation, however when both Squirrelflight and Sootfur pressed, she relented.

"You can't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you." Sorreltail said in a low-voice, her eyes flickering towards the front where Mousefur, Thornclaw and Firestar walked, completely oblivious to the other three warriors conversation. "Mothwing and myself decided to sneak onto WindClan's territory to find out how they are doing. Let's just say they aren't in the best condition and are willing to do anything for the welfare of their Clan."

"Mothwing did what?"- "Even steal prey from other Clans?" Squirrelflight and Sootfur spoke at the same time, each with their own questions.

"All I can say is WindClan is desperate," Sorreltail replied, looking forward as they reached the border. "Don't tell anyone about this."

There was more that Squirrelflight wanted to ask. Like why Mothwing would go onto another Clans territory uninvited and what they found out, however she put that aside in favor of why they were on this patrol in the first place. Just ass the ThunderClan patrol arrived at the border a WindClan patrol made up of four, Mudclaw, Tornear, Gorsepelt and an apprentice that Squirrelflight hadn't seen before came walking out of the tall grass. _With prey._

"Mudclaw," Firestar exclaimed as she padded forward, stopping short at the border. "I've caught WindClan scent on our border and on prey that has been killed and eaten on our land. What do you and your Clanmates have to say in your defense."

' _They don't have one!'_ Squirrelflight internally fumed as Mudclaw's expression change, infact a look of defiance glittered in his eyes as he retorted; "it's not our fault that you can't catch prey fast enough."

"So you admit that you've stolen our prey?!" Thornclaw growled as he stalked up beside Firestar, his fur bristling in anger. _Squirrelflight felt her own hackles rise at the audacity of these WindClan cats._

"We admit nothing!" Gorsepelt hissed, dropping his prey in the process. Squirrelflight watched it as it hit the ground, wondering to herself if he stole that from their land or RiverClan's.

"Ya, your the prey stealers!" the spiky furred apprentice hissed, glaring at the patrol as he unsheathed his claws.

' _You wouldn't beat a toad with those claws.'_ Squirrelflight internally snorted as she eyed up the WindClan patrol. They could easily defeat them, if it came down to a fight.

"That's rich coming from cats that are stealing our prey!" Sootfur mockingly retorted from beside Squirrelflight and she couldn't agree more.

"Enough, Mudclaw, if you or any of your Clanmates are ever found on our territory again, we'll give you a reason to stay off, _for good._ " Firestar said in a low, but threatening, tone. It sparked pride in Squirrelflight to see how series that threat sounded.

"The same goes for us." Mudclaw hissed back, gesturing for his patrol to grab their prey and leave.

"There just all talk." Sorreltail snorted, shaking her head at their rude display. "ThunderClan can beat them anyday."

"You best believe it." Squirrelflight meowed, glancing side to side at the two siblings. She felt at peace here, within the safety of her Clanmates.

"Let's go patrol the border," Squirrelflight's mother said after a moment of waiting to see if the WindClan patrol would return. "I want to make sure that they haven't recently crossed."

They split up, Firestar with Thornclaw and Sorreltail went in one direction, while Sootfur and Squirrelflight went in the other. Both cats vigilant and checking every few steps to check for any fresh scents.

"I think your a great warrior, Squirrelflight," Sootfur unexpectedly said, making Squirrelflight look at him in surprise. "And I hope, someday, that you'll truly see it too." Squirrelflight was speechless for a moment, completely taken off guard by the sudden admission.

"T-thank you, Sootfur." Squirrelflight stuttered, blinking owlishly as she added. "I think your a great warrior too."

"Did you ever think as apprentices that we'd be saying this to one another?" Sootfur suddenly purred out, amusement sparkling in his amber eyes.

"Nope." Squirrelflight retorted, however her own eyes were sparkling with the same amusement. "Now come on furball, we're on a patrol and have scents to find."

 _Her answer was an amused snort._


	13. Chapter 13

**So Chapter 13, and also happy late Halloween and Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas and so on! (and Happy Birthday to me!) XD I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also this chapter is all Feather x Hawk! Spotted x Crow! Leaf x Thorn! And some drama! XD (also not sure it's true or not but I decided it's against the warrior code to hunt prey outside clan territory if not on a journey or to highstones!)**

 **0o0o0o**

" _I don't like this linger about_ ," Hawkfrost murmured quietly to Feathertail, the two Clan cats sitting down river of the waterfall, Feathertail was teaching him how to fish and they promised to bring plenty back for the others, they've already stayed a few days with the Tribe of Rushing Water. "Our Clan's are in danger and every second we waste here is another second to late."

Feathertail's shimmering blue eyes softened with understanding. She understood him, unlike her brother, Stormfur. "But Tawnypelt still needs time to heal, we need to look after ourselves first." The she-cat pointed out, and Hawkfrost understood that, but his mind kept replaying horrible visions of the destruction of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and everyone he knew in them being chased away.

"That's not the only thing," Hawkfrost lowered his voice, his icy-blue eyes glancing at the cave-guard. The cave-guard was supposed to be protecting them from Eagles and other predators while they hunted. However he didn't feel very guarded, instead it felt more like he was being monitored; _like some prisoner._ "Do you think these Tribe cats are acting a little bit...strange?"

"What do you mean?" Feathertail asked, right before she lashed out at the water and a silvery fish flopped onto shore, where she easily killed it in one bite. _Hawkfrost found that skill very admirable, and found Feathertail to be one of the greatest hunters that he's ever known._

"Like how their respecting Stormfur, even though he's a total stranger their treating him like he's...I don't know, a _savior_ or something." Hawkfrost confided, he wasn't jealous of Stormfur but he was suspicious by all the attention the tom was receiving. It wasn't natural for these cats to treat stranger the way they were, and all these hushed conversations that went on behind their backs were unnerving.

"You've notice too?!" Feathertail meowed, blinking in astonishment. "I thought I was the only one that...I've noticed how Brooke trail's after him, and how everyone else looks at him. At first, I thought they were just being generous, though when it comes to Stormfur...it's different."

"I think we should leave as soon as possible." Hawkfrost responded, ducking his head and leaning close to Feathertail. "Even if Tawnypelt isn't fully healed, she'll have all of us to rely on."

"Your right…" Feathertail agreed, however the she-cat hesitated and as she looked ready to say something else she stopped and nervously turned her head away, looking conflicted.

"What is it?" Hawkfrost prompted, confused by her suddenly shy nature. Feathertail, _up till now_ , had always been open with him and never hesitated to speak her mind.

Feathertail glanced at him unsurely, before turning to stare into the flowing river that was so clear that it showed their reflections. "What are we, Hawkfrost?"

"What do you mean?" Hawkfrost questioned, tilting his head in confusion as he openly stared at the beautiful soft-furred, silver tabby she-cat.

"What are we." Feathertail repeated, before turning to lock eyes with him. "Are we just friends or are we...more than friends?"

Hawkfrost's breath caught in this throat, and it took a long moment before he could draw-air once again. "We're whatever you want us to be, Feathertail." _This was it, the moment that would change everything with them. If Feathertail-_ Hawkfrost didn't dare finish the thought, this was breaking the warrior code but hasn't he already broken it already by falling in love with Feathertail? _Hawkfrost supposed he had always been in love with Feathertail, he just hadn't realized it till now._

Feathertail's sky-blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment, and didn't hesitate to shift closer so that she was pressed up against his side. Hawkfrost gave out a warm purr as he felt her plumy tail wrap around his bushy one. "I'd like us to be more than friends." Feathertail meowed, pressing her nose into his cheek.

"I'd like that too." Hawkfrost agreed, purring contently as he sat there for a while, pressed together with the most beautiful she-cat in all the Clans...in all the wide-world! However they soon had to break apart in order to bring their prey back to the Tribe, before they started to worry.

0o0o0o

"And then the little fur-ball _actually_ stuck a thorn right in my ear!" Crowpaw grouched, shaking his head as Spottedfeather gave out a murmur of laughter. "Breezekit is a pawful...though I suppose he's been apprenticed by now. I wonder who his mentor is."

"I think you would have made a great mentor, Crowpaw." Spottedfeather remarked, honestly meaning it. "Your very good at motivating others."

"I wouldn't say that." Crowpaw denied, bristling with embarrassment but his blue eyes betrayed him; they glowed with satisfaction.

"It's true." Spottedfeather assured, probing him in the side with her much larger paw. "You've helped me a lot on this journey. And I'm sure that someday, when you _do_ get an apprentice, they'll benefit from your teachings as well."

"They'll probably complain the whole time." Crowpaw countered, however he stretched out a foreleg to gently prob Spottedfeather back.

"Don't all apprentices?!" Spottedfeather retorted, sharing a moment of laughter with the WindClan apprentice.

"I cant wait till we get back to WindClan and tell Breezekit all about-" Crowpaw clamped his muzzle shut, his blue eyes seemingly dulling as he glanced away. The sudden action startled Spottedfeather and she was unsure as to why he was suddenly closed off.

"Crowpaw-"

"It's not fair." Crowpaw interrupted before Spottedfeather could ask him what the matter was. "Me in WindClan and you in ThunderClan. It's not fair."

"Huh?" Spottedfeather was momentarily lost in confusion, before her dark-amber eyes widened in realization. _They were from two separate Clans, and once they returned home...all that they shared together on this journey...would come to an end._

"Once we're back in Clan territories, we can't...can't...Mouse-dung!" Crowpaw spat, turning to glare at the opposite wall as his tail lashed angrily. "We were doomed from the very start!"

"Perhaps not." Spottedfeather's remark caused Crowpaw's head to jerk sharly in her direction. His blue-eyes were wide in surprise and...hopeful. "I know a few ThunderClan cats that switched Clans before, and though I'll miss everyone," Spottedfeather shifted closer to the sleek-black tom, her broadhead coming down to nuzzle lovingly against the side of Crowpaw's. "I've come to realize my life wouldn't be complete without you in it."

Crowpaw was too stunned to react right away, but when he did he gave out such a loud yowl of pure joy that it practically drew everyone in the cave's attention to them. _Though only Spottedfeather_ _was embarrassed._

0o0o0o

"Are you okay, Leafpool?" Thornclaw concerned meow drew Leafpool's attention away from her half-eaten mouse, it was a scrawny one, however she just couldn't manage to eat the rest.

Leafpool blinked away the haziness that covered her amber eyes as she focused on Thornclaw. The golden-brown tabby tom was looking at her with a concern, she suddenly realized that he'd been calling her name for a while now.

"Huh? Oh, umm...I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Leafpool meowed, while forcing her pale brown tabby fur to lie flat as it tried to prickle up in embarrassment. _She's been spacing out a lot lately._

"You've been acting strange lately." Thornclaw pointed out. "Is something the matter?"

"There's a lot of things the matter, Thornclaw." Leafpool sighed, glancing across the clearing at Ferncloud, who sat outside the nursery, mourning the death of yet another kit. This time it was Hollykit. "We're all slowly dying and I don't know how to stop it."

"I don't think any of us do." Thornclaw said softly, leaning down to touch Leafpool's ear in comfort. "Though we all have each other, and together, ThunderClan will survive."

"I suppose your rig-" A loud, outraged yowl sounded across the clearing, which interrupted Leafpool's reply and badly startled the pair of Clan cats. Both Thornclaw and Leafpool whipped their heads to stare across the clearing where Ferncloud stood hissing in front of a Brambleclaw.

"Where did you get that?!" Ferncloud demanded, and if the pale gray she-cat hadn't pointed furiously to the plump looking squirrel clamped in her brothers jaws, then it would have gone unnoticed by Leafpool and everyone else.

Instead of shying away from Ferncloud's anger, _like her sister Squirrelflight_ , Brambleclaw stood up straight with his head held high. _Though was that a flash of guilt Leafpool saw in his eyes?_ Ferncloud's angry demand drew more attention, and others began padding forward, voicing their own inquiries.

"Where you holding out on us, Brambleclaw?" Dustpelt demanded, coming to stand nose to nose with the large-tabby warrior, the senior warriors fur bristling in anger as Brambleclaw remained silent. Concerned, Leafpool stood up and began to approached the pair, coming to defend her brother if needed. _However Cinderpelt beat her to him_.

"That's enough, Dustpelt." the pregnant queen hissed, coming to defend her mate. "Brambleclaw wouldn't withhold prey from anyone."

"Then where did he get that squirrel then?" Dustpelt asked furiously, gesturing angrily towards the squirrel. Cinderpelt hesitated, the stormy-gray she-cat turned her head to look uncertainty at her mate.

"I got it from hunting in Twolegplace." Brambleclaw reluctantly replied as he made eye contact with Cinderpelt, whose eyes widened in surprise. Leafpool herself was taken back by Brambleclaw's admission, she'd have never thought her own brother would break the warrior code like that. "But we've only been hunting for prey!" Brambleclaw added quickly.

" _We?!_ " Rainwhisker questioned, looking shocked like the rest of them. "Who else has been hunting in Twolegplace?!" It was right at that very moment when Brackenfur, carrying his own plump squirrel, came walking through the gorse-tunnel. The golden-brown tabby instantly froze in place as all eyes turned to him.

"You too, Brackenfur?!" Dustpelt exclaimed in shock. Causing more outraged murmures to explode from the assembled group of cats.

Leafpool could spot a shocked Sandstorm lingering at the nursery entrance with Stonekit, Redkit, and Flamekit chasing one another around her legs. _She didn't know!_ Leafpool realized, turning around in time to see her mother push her way through the cried.

"What's going on?!" Firestar demanded, glancing around at everyone. "What's wrong?!"

"What's wrong is Brambleclaw and Brackenfur and who knows who else, are hunting in Twolegplace!" Dustpelt snarled, causing Firestar's green eyes to widen in surprise and turn to stare at her son in disbelief.

"Brambleclaw, is this accusation true?!" Firestar demanded and this was the first time, in a very long time Leafpool realized, that her mother truly sounded upset with Brambleclaw.

Leafpool watched in detachment as Brambleclaw nodded, looking disheartened by their mother's disapproval but he didn't seem to regret his actions.

"And you as well, Brackenfur?" Firestar meowed, turning on Thornclaw's brother, and her best friends mate.

"Yes, Firestar." Brackenfur meowed solemnly.

"They went against the warrior's code!" meowed out one of the elders. "They should be punished!" meows of agreement followed the statement.

"Why should they be punished?!" Sorreltail growled, coming to stand on Brambleclaw's other side in defense. "They were feeding the Clan! We're all starving! They had no choice!"

"Of course they had a choice!" Ferncloud growled back. "They've always had a choice and they chose to keep quiet and leave out the rest of us!"

"Neither my brother nor Brambleclaw would do such a thing!" Thornclaw called out in defense. "They bring back prey to feed the Clan just like the rest of us."

"I agree!" Leafpool added on, glancing at Thornclaw in admiration as he stood up for both his brother and Leafpool's own.

"Yet they let Ferncloud starve and allowed Hollykit to die!" Dustpelt retorted as he pressed up against his mate who whimpered at the mention of their dead daughter.

"Dustpelt that's enough." Firestar hissed, giving the warrior a warning look. "I know you speak from grief but blaming them for Hollykit's is unacceptable. Her death was a tragedy and can only be blamed on the Twolegs."

Dustpelt looked like he wanted to argue further but thankfully decided to keep quiet. Leafpool quickly held her breath as her mother turned back to face Brambleclaw and Brackenfur, and the grimace on Firestar's face wasn't a good sign.

"It is against the warrior code to hunt outside a territory if one is not on a journey or on their way to Highstones." Firestar said solemnly. "as punishment your both on apprentice duty until further notice."

"But that's not fair-" Sorreltail began to protest but was silenced as Brambleclaw laid his tail on her shoulder.

"We accept our punishment, Firestar." Brambleclaw meowed as Brackenfur echoed his statement. Firestar tensely nodded, before ordering everyone to go back to their duties.

"Things are really getting desperate." Thornclaw muttered, almost to himself as Leafpool once again glanced towards the nursery.

Sandstorm was no longer standing there. _And neither was Cinderpelt standing at Brambleclaw's side._

 _O0o0o0o0o_

 _ **Facts;**_

 _ **Crow x Spotted-confirmed (ship name...ironically It's Spottedfeather or Crowfeather but also it can be Spottedcrow!)**_

 _ **Feather x Hawk-confirmed (ship name...Hawkfeather or Featherhawk or Frostfeather or Hawktail!)**_

 _ **Leaf x Thorn- hinted! (ship name...Thornleaf, Leafthorn, Thornpool, Leafclaw!)**_

 _ **Which is your favorite ship name for each couple! Let me know in the review section!**_


End file.
